


Love's a game for fools

by Leya



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Akihito herausgefunden hat, dass Hirose ihn für einen Versagen hält, richtet er seine Leidenschaften auf jemand anderen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito schmetterte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß und lehnte sich dagegen. Das Leben war einfach ungerecht!

Wütend wischte er die Tränen beiseite, die in seinen Augen brannten und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sekundenlang starrte er einfach nur vor sich hin. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Gespräch, welches er eben unfreiwillig mit angehört hatte.

Wie kann er mir so etwas nur antun? Akihito warf sich aufs Bett und hieb mit beiden Fäusten auf die Kissen ein. Warum sagt er so etwas?

Sein ganzes Leben hatte er seinen älteren Bruder geliebt, ihn verehrt und ihn zum Mittelpunkt seines Lebens gemacht. Und vorhin hatte Hirose mit nur einigen wenigen Sätzen seinen Glauben an ihn gründlich zerstört.

Akihito richtete sich entschlossen auf. Er würde ein wenig Spaß haben! Er nahm seine Jacke. Als er das Haus verließ, fiel ihm auf, das er seit Jahren nirgendwo hingegangen war, ohne Hiroses Zustimmung eingeholt zu haben.  
~~~

 

Katsumi winkte dem Kellner zu und gab seine Bestellung auf. Die Kneipe war ziemlich voll und er war froh, noch einen Platz an der Theke ergattert zu haben.

Als er sein Bier erhalten hatte, drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Wer weiß, vielleicht fand er heute abend jemandem, mit dem er eine nette Nacht verbringen konnte. An einem der Tische im hinteren Bereich der Bar saß ein junges Mädchen, deren blonde Haare von einer hellblauen Strähne verziert wurden. Interessiert blinzelte er dem Mädchen zu. Dieses kicherte und sah verschämt in die andere Richtung.

Katsumi grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Der Abend wurde bestimmt lustig. Gerade wollte er mit seinem Bier in Richtung des Mädchens aufbrechen, da drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr, die er kannte, aber nicht auf Anhieb einordnen konnte. Neugierig drehte er den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. Ihm blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offenstehen.

Akihito Nanjo, zweiter Sohn eines stolzen Kendo-Clans, lehnte betrunken an der Theke und hatte eine Hand in die Weste des Barkeepers gekrallt. Mit lauter Stimme forderte er etwas zu trinken. Die Leute wurden schon aufmerksam. Der Barkeeper sah sich nach dem Türsteher um, den er hastig zu sich heranwinkte.

Katsumi focht einen stillen Kampf mit sich aus. Einerseits hätte Akihito es mehr als verdient, einmal richtig zusammengeschlagen zu werden, andererseits tat er ihm irgendwie leid. Während er noch überlegte, spitzte die Situation sich zu.

Der Türsteher war herangekommen und versuchte, Akihito zu beruhigen. Dieser ließ den Barkeeper los und schlug nach dem Neuankömmling. Der Türsteher wischte den Schlag lässig beiseite. Katsumi schloß die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag Akihito benommen vor der Theke auf dem Boden. Wie er da so lag, wirkte er wie ein kleiner verlorener Junge. Katsumi trank rasch sein Bier aus, seufzte, da sein angeborenes Mitleid ihm wahrscheinlich wieder Ärger bescheren würde, dann mischte er sich ins Geschehen.

"He, warte!" Er materialisierte sich neben dem Türsteher, der gerade Anstalten machte, dem Betrunkenen noch einen zusätzlichen Schlag zu verpassen. "Laß ihn! Er hat genug!"

Der Türsteher musterte ihn zweifelnd. In der Zwischenzeit kam Akihito wieder auf die Beine. Er taumelte vorwärts und fiel Katsumi um den Hals. "He! Isch kenn disch!" nuschelte er und Katsumi wurde von einer Alkoholfahne eingenebelt, die ihm fast die Besinnung raubte. "Trinkscht du mit mir?!"

"Du hast genug!" Katsumi versuchte, Akihito wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, doch dieser klammerte sich an ihm fest. Da er größer und schwerer als sein Retter war, hatte Katsumi Mühe, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

"Schaff ihn raus! Ich will ihn nicht mehr hier drin sehen!" Dieser Satz kam vom Barkeeper, der ihm zwei Rechnungen unter die Nase hielt. "Aber erst zahlst du!"

"Wieso?! Ich kenn den Kerl doch gar nicht!"

"Er scheint dich aber zu kennen! Also zahlst du jetzt?!" Bei den Worten des Barkeepers rückte der Türsteher schon wieder näher heran. Katsumi wühlte mit einer Hand in seiner Tasche und förderte sein Portemonnaie zutage. Zähneknirschend bezahlte er die Rechnungen. Dann wankte er zusammen mit Akihito zur Tür.

Draußen angekommen versuchte er wieder, Akihito loszuwerden, doch dieser klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn. Verärgert schleppte er den Betrunkenen zum nächsten Taxistand.  
~~~

 

Akihito schlug die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu schließen. Hämmernde Kopfschmerzen machten ihn darauf aufmerksam, daß er einen Kater hatte, der sich gewaschen hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen machte er eine Bestandsaufnahme. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen. Ansonsten fühlte er sich aber ziemlich gut.

Wesentlich vorsichtiger diesmal, riskierte er es, seine Augen zu öffnen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung war er in einem Raum, den er nicht kannte.

In diesem Augenblick hörte er leise Schritte, die an der Tür vorbei huschten, ein Türschloß klickte und wieder herrschte Stille. Akihito versuchte krampfhaft, sich an den vorherigen Abend zu erinnern, doch so recht wollte ihm nicht einfallen, was passiert war.

So wie es aussah, hatte er wohl gestern jemanden aufgerissen. Und jetzt befand er sich in dessen Wohnung. Neugierig geworden, setzte er sich auf und bereute diese Handlung sofort.

Nach einigen Minuten legte sich der Brechreiz und Akihito schlug die Decke zurück. Zu seiner Überraschung trug er noch seinen Anzug. Irritiert stand er auf.

Schwankend machte er sich daran, die Wohnung zu erkunden. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Die Einrichtung strahlte eine unaufdringliche Eleganz aus, die ihm zusagte. Wer immer hier wohnte, war wahrscheinlich... Sein Blick fiel auf eine Photographie und um ein Haar blieb ihm das Herz stehen.

Sein jüngerer Bruder grinste ihm vom Papier entgegen.

"Oh, du bist ja wach!"

Akihito fuhr herum und starrte den jungen Mann, der lässig im Türrahmen lehnte, fassungslos an. Bei näherem Hinsehen wurde ihm klar, daß er den Jungen kannte. Das war doch Kojis Freund! Dieser Shibuya, der immer in Klamotten herumlief, die so bunt waren, daß sie jedem normalen Menschen Kopfschmerzen verursachten.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie kam er überhaupt hierher? Akihito überlegte fieberhaft. Erst als der Junge antwortete, fiel ihm auf, daß er wohl laut gedacht hatte.

"Nachdem du gestern diese Randale in der Bar angefangen hast, hatte ich dich am Hals! Du hast mich nicht mehr losgelassen, deswegen habe ich dich mitgenommen!"

"Was zum Teufel mache ich in deinem Bett?! Hast du verdammter Schwuler gestern meinen Zustand ausgenutzt?!" Akihito packte ihn am Arm und schüttelte ihn durch.

"He, spinnst du?!" Katsumi riß sich beleidigt los. "Wenn hier einer ausgenutzt wurde, dann bin ich das ja wohl! Nicht nur, daß ich dich gestern hierher schleppen mußte! Sogar deine Rechnung habe ich bezahlt und das ist der Dank!"

Akihito schwieg verblüfft. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde die Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend. Er wußte noch, daß er Katsumi in der Bar getroffen hatte und auch an eine Taxifahrt konnte er sich erinnern. Danach jedoch war alles dunkel. Mühsam beherrscht stellte er seine nächste Frage.

"Was ist gestern abend geschehen?! Warum hast du mich nicht auf einem Futon untergebracht?! Oder hast du gar keinen, weil du nur Besuch hast, der mit dir schläft?!"

Katsumi lief rot an und schlug Akihito ins Gesicht, der sich daraufhin auf dem Boden wiederfand. "Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so beleidigt worden! Du hast mich gestern nicht losgelassen! Jedesmal wenn ich versuchte, dich im Wohnzimmer zu plazieren, hast du mir die Arme um den Hals geworfen und gejammert, daß niemand dich versteht und alle gegen dich sind! Deswegen habe ich dich, freundlich wie ich bin, bei mir schlafen lassen! Und was ist der Dank? Du beleidigst mich!"

Akihito hielt sich die Wange. So hatte ihn noch nie jemand behandelt. Verblüfft starrte er den zierlichen Jungen an, der Akihitos Mantel vom Sofa riß. Sekunden später landete das Kleidungsstück in seinem Gesicht.

"Verschwinde! Laß dich nie wieder hier blicken! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?! Ich bin nicht käuflich!" Katsumi kochte vor Wut. "Und schwul bin ich auch nicht!"

Er verließ das Wohnzimmer und stapfte in die Küche. Er brauchte jetzt erst einmal einen starken Kaffee.  
Akihito blieb noch einige Sekunden sitzen, ehe er seine Sachen nahm. Er schwanke zwischen Verärgerung und Faszination. Langsam zog er sich an.

An der Haustür zögerte er. Katsumis Verhalten hatte ihn verärgert und gleichzeitig etwas in ihm berührt, von dem er schon lange geglaubt hatte, es sei gestorben. Er gestand sich ein, daß Katsumis offene Art ihm gefiel. Niemand sonst hatte so mit ihm gesprochen. Alle gingen ihm aus dem Weg, weil sie ihn für einen Verrückten hielten. Entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging in die Küche.

"Was willst du denn noch hier?! Ich sagte doch, du sollst abhauen!" Katsumi war immer noch sauer.   
Akihito zog seine Geldbörse hervor und legte einige Scheine auf den Küchentisch. "Hier! Niemand soll mir nachsagen, ich ließe mir etwas schenken!"

"Du...!" Katsumi fehlten die Worte. Wutentbrannt holte er mit dem Frühstücksbrett aus, das er gerade in der Hand hielt. Akihito fing seinen Schlag mühelos ab und hielt sein Handgelenk fest.

"Sei vorsichtig! Du könntest jemanden verletzen!" Akihito musterte den zierlichen Jungen mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. "Du kannst mir nicht verübeln, daß ich dich für einen Schwulen gehalten habe! Wenn man sich so kleidet wie du, muß man damit rechnen!"

"Mistkerl!", zischte Katsumi und riß sich los. "Würdest du jetzt endlich gehen?!"

Akihito verließ lachend die Wohnung.  
~~~

 

Draußen blieb er erst einmal stehen und rieb sich über die Stirn. Sein Kopf brachte ihn noch um. Er suchte sich ein Taxi und fuhr nach Hause.

Hirose wartete in der Eingangshalle auf ihn. "Wo warst du?! Hast du dich in ein paar Kneipen herumgetrieben?! Du stinkst wie eine ganze Bar!"

Akihito warf seine Haare zurück und starrte seinen älteren Bruder aufsässig an. "Ich wüßte nicht, was dich das angeht! Ich hatte jede Menge Spaß gestern!"

"Mäßige dich! Ich war nur besorgt!" Hirose griff nach seiner Jacke und zog sie über. "Ich fahre ins Büro! Es wäre nett, wenn ich dich innerhalb der nächsten Stunde ebenfalls dort begrüßen dürfte!"

Akihito starrte ihm hinterher. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, warum er gestern getrunken hatte. Zufällig hatte er ein Telefonat belauscht, in dem Hirose gesagt hatte, was er von seinem jüngeren Bruder hielt. Seine abfälligen Worte hatten Akihito tief getroffen, hatte er doch sein ganzes Leben zu Hirose aufgesehen und alles für ihn getan.

Seufzend stieg er die Treppe hinauf, um sich frisch zu machen. Schließlich wurde er von Hirose in der Arbeit erwartet.


	2. Chapter 2

Schon eine Woche war es her, seit Akihito in Katsumis Apartment aufgewacht war und irgendwie war seither nicht ein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an den Jungen gedacht hätte. Warum dieser ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging, hätte er nicht sagen können, doch manchmal saß er minutenlang an seinem Schreibtisch und in seiner Erinnerung spielte sich die Szene in Katsumis Wohnung immer und immer wieder ab. Jedesmal mit einem anderen Ausgang.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Akihito vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und seufzte verzweifelt. Kaum hatte er einmal einige Minuten Zeit, ertappte er sich jedesmal dabei, das seine Gedanken sich mit Katsumi Shibuya beschäftigten.

Es gab nur eine Lösung. Er musste ihn wiedersehen. Danach würde er diese unselige Erinnerung begraben und alles war wieder wie vorher.  
~~~

 

Akihito war sofort nach der Arbeit aufgebrochen und nun stand er hier vor Katsumis Apartment und spürte einen leichten Anflug von Angst.

So ein Unsinn. Er war ein Nanjo. Er hatte keine Angst. Es waren die anderen, die Angst haben sollten. Und mit diesem Gedanken straffte er sich und klingelte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurde die Tür aufgedrückt. Rasch stieg er die Treppen zur dritten Etage empor. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Akihito schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Der Junge war wirklich leichtsinnig!

Langsam schob Akihito die Tür auf und trat ein. Er wartete einige Minuten, doch als niemand kam, um ihn zu begrüßen, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der leises Klappern an seine Ohren drang. Gleich darauf fand er sich in der Küche wieder und wurde mit einem unerwarteten Anblick belohnt. Katsumi stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Herd und rührte in einem Topf.

"Du bist früh! Leg schon mal ab!", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen und Akihito kam dieser Aufforderung grinsend nach. "Hast du es gut gefunden?!"

Katsumi drehte sich um, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

"Wie zum Teufel kommst du hier herein?!", fragte er schließlich mit schwacher Stimme.

"Du hast mich hereingelassen!" Akihito strahlte ihn an. "Du hättest aber nicht extra für mich kochen müssen!"

"Das ist nicht für dich! Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach hier einzudringen?! Verschwinde!" Katsumi stellte den Herd ab und kam drohend auf seinen ungebetenen Gast zu. Da er fast einen Kopf kleiner und mindestens zehn Kilo leichter war, wirkte er nicht sonderlich bedrohlich auf Akihito. Dieser lehnte sich einfach in den Türrahmen und lächelte.

"Warum so abweisend?! Ich tue dir doch nichts!"

"Warum?! Du bist hier nicht erwünscht! Hau ab!" Katsumi schob ihn in den Flur und riss die Tür auf. Draußen stand ein junges Mädchen, die Hand erhoben, da sie gerade hatte anklopfen wollen. Einen Augenblick sahen die drei sich überrascht an. Akihito erholte sich als erster von seiner Überraschung. Er legte sich seinen Mantel um und küsste Katsumi leicht auf den Mund. Mit einer Hand schob er ihm ein paar Geldscheine in die Hemdtasche.

"Bis bald!" Mit einem fröhlichen Winken sprang er die Treppe hinunter. Als er ein Stockwerk überwunden hatte, hörte er noch, wie das Mädchen mit schriller Stimme eine Erklärung verlangte.  
~~~

 

Einen Tag später war Katsumi immer noch bereit, Akihito auf der Stelle umzubringen. Er parkte seinen Wagen vor dem Gebäude der Nanjo-Corporation und ging hinein. Er gab der Empfangsdame seine Karte und bat um ein Gespräch mit Akihito Nanjo.

Diese telefonierte kurz und reichte ihm dann ein Besucherkärtchen. "Fahren Sie mit dem Aufzug in die dreißigste Etage! Sie werden dort erwartet!"

Katsumi dankte ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und stieg in den Aufzug. Im dreißigsten Stock stieg er aus und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem Wachmann wieder, der mit scharfem Blick seinen Besucherausweis kontrollierte und ihn dann zu Akihitos Büro geleitete.

Katsumi trat ein. Akihito saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

"Wie schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst!" Er stand auf und wies auf einen der Stühle, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. "Setz dich doch! Willst du etwas trinken?!"

"Will ich nicht!" Katsumi war mit zwei großen Schritten am Schreibtisch und schleuderte Akihito das Geld ins Gesicht, das dieser ihm einen Tag zuvor gegeben hatte. "Du Mistkerl! Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir gestern angetan hast?! Meine Freundin hat mich verlassen, weil ich sie nicht davon überzeugen konnte, dass du einen Scherz gemacht hast! Sie hält mich für einen Stricher!"

Akihito warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Verstehst du keinen Spaß?!"

"Spaß nennst du das?! Bist du noch ganz dicht?!" Katsumi ballte wütend die Fäuste. "Du hast einen kranken Sinn für Humor!"

"Na, nicht ausfallend werden!" Akihito drückte einen Knopf an seinem Telefon. "Bringen Sie uns ein paar Erfrischungen!"

"Ich will nichts!", wehrte Katsumi zum wiederholten Male ab, doch wie schon zuvor schien es, als rede er gegen eine Wand.

"Natürlich willst du!" Akihito schubste ihn in einen Sessel, kaum das die Erfrischungen bereitstanden. "Setz dich doch!"

Er goß ein Glas Wasser ein und hielt es Katsumi hin. Als dieser es nicht annahm, zuckte er mit den Schultern und trank selbst einen Schluck.

"Warum hast du das gestern getan?!"

"Ich weiß nicht! Ich hielt es für einen großartigen Scherz!" Akihito setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Wirklich?! Hast du einmal daran gedacht, was du mir damit antust?!"

Akihito grinste. "Eigentlich nicht! Wie schon gesagt, ich hielt es in diesem Augenblick für eine sehr gute Idee! Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

"Ah, ja! Lustig!" Katsumi stand auf. "Eigentlich wollte ich dir auch nur dein Geld wiedergeben!"  
Er wandte sich zur Tür.

"Warte!" Akihito eilte ihm nach und hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen!"

"Dafür ist es ein wenig spät! Meinst du nicht?!" Katsumi ließ ihn stehen.  
~~~

 

Akihito grinste, als er seinen Wagen in einer Seitenstraße abstellte und den Blumenstrauß begutachtete, der auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Wenn er jetzt mit den Rosen bei dem Jungen auftauchte, würde dieser mit Sicherheit wieder vor Wut in die Luft gehen, doch genau dieser Gedanke schien ihm auf einmal sehr reizvoll. Irgendwie hatte Katsumis Wutausbruch in seinem Büro ihm sehr gut gefallen.

Vorsichtig überquerte er die Straße und betrachtete noch einmal den Blumenstrauß, als er darauf wartete, eingelassen zu werden. Rote Rosen mochten vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben sein, aber sie passten ganz genau zu seiner augenblicklichen Stimmung.

"Wer ist da?!"

Der Junge hatte dazugelernt! Akihito räusperte sich und versuchte, seiner Stimme den arroganten Klang zu verleihen, den er oft schon bei Koji gehört hatte. Selbst Hirose hatte gesagt, dass ihre Stimmen sich ähnelten... "Mach auf!"

Anscheinend stimmte dies, denn die Tür wurde ohne weitere Fragen aufgedrückt. Er eilte die Treppe hoch. Katsumi stand im Türrahmen. Als er Akihito erkannte, wurde er erst blass, dann rot. "Du schon wieder?! Das gibt’s doch nicht!"

Akihito erreichte ihn, ehe er die Tür zuschlagen konnte und drängte sich in die Wohnung.

"He! Was soll denn das?!" Katsumi packte seinen Arm und zerrte daran. "Spinnst du?! Ich habe dich nicht hereingebeten!"

"Hier!" Akihito hielt ihm die Blumen unter die Nase. "Die sind für dich! Als kleine Wiedergutmachung!"

Katsumi nahm die Blumen mechanisch entgegen. Er sah erst fassungslos auf die Rosen, dann auf Akihito. Dieser nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

"Setz dich! Du bist ein wenig blass!" Akihito drückte ihn auf das Sofa und legte seinen Mantel ab. "Wo hast du eine Vase?!"

"Wie bitte?!"

"Blumenvasen! Wo hast du eine?! Du solltest den Strauß ins Wasser stellen!", erklärte Akihito geduldig.

"Ich will die Blumen nicht!" Katsumi warf ihm den Strauß entgegen und sprang auf. "Und jetzt verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung!"

"Aber Katsumi!" Akihito schüttelte gespielt ärgerlich den Kopf. "Wo ich mir solche Mühe gegeben habe, die richtigen Blumen auszusuchen!"

"Rote Rosen?! Das nennst du die richtigen Blumen? Ich bin kein Mädchen!"

Akihito verschwand fröhlich pfeifend in der Küche.

"Das ist doch...!" Katsumi rannte ihm hinterher. "Gehst du, wenn du die Blumen ins Wasser gestellt hast?!"

"Natürlich!"

Katsumi nahm eine Vase aus dem Schrank und hielt sie ihm hin. Akihito füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte die Blumen hinein. Dann trug er die Vase ins Wohnzimmer und platzierte sie mitten auf dem Tisch. "Wunderschön! Genauso schön wie du!"

"Ich hab mich wohl verhört!" Katsumi lief schon wieder rot an, diesmal vor Verlegenheit. "Und jetzt hau ab!"

Akihito ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Warum denn?! Ich würde mich gern mit dir unterhalten!"

"Du hast versprochen zu gehen!"

"Ich habe gelogen!", gab Akihito gleichmütig zu und klopfte neben sich auf die Couch. "Komm schon! Setz dich zu mir!"

"Nie im Leben!" Katsumi griff nach dem Telefon. "Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle verschwindest, rufe ich die Polizei!"

Akihito war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm und nahm ihm den Hörer aus der Hand und legte ihn wieder auf die Gabel. "Wirst du nicht! Wir müssen reden!"

"Und worüber?!" Katsumi bewahrte mühsam die Fassung. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir zu sagen hätte!"

"Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Ich denke jeden Tag nur noch an dich!"

"Das wird jetzt aber nicht so eine Nummer, wie Koji sie mit Izumi abgezogen hat, oder?!" Katsumi spürte ein vages Angstgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie verrückt die gesamte Nanjo-Familie war und allein mit Akihito in einer Wohnung zu sein, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen.

Akihito musterte ihn schweigend. Ehe Katsumi davon gesprochen hatte, war ihm diese Idee noch gar nicht gekommen, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass Katsumi ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er legte den Kopf schräg.

"Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass du mir gefällst! Aber das ist dir sicher schon aufgefallen!"

Katsumi schluckte. "Du solltest jetzt gehen! Danke für die Blumen, aber ich will dich nie wiedersehen!"

"Wie kann man nur so unfreundlich sein!" Akihito verstärkte seinen Griff und zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung. Er presste den überraschten Jungen an sich. Seine Hände strichen über Katsumis schlanken Rücken und blieben schließlich auf dessen Hüften liegen. "Ich sagte doch, du gefällst mir!"

Katsumi wand sich aus seinen Armen und trat hastig einige Schritte zurück. "Geh mir aus den Augen! In eurer Familie gibt es wirklich nur Spinner! Einer so verrückt wie der andere!"

Sekundenlang maßen die beiden sich mit abschätzenden Blicken, dann griff Akihito wieder nach seinem Gegenüber. Er umklammerte Katsumi mit festem Griff und presste seinen Mund auf dessen Lippen, um dem widerstrebenden Jungen einen glühenden Zungenkuss zu verpassen. Als er von ihm abließ, holte Katsumi tief Atem, in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Abscheu wider.

"Bis bald!" Akihito verließ fröhlich pfeifend die Wohnung. Katsumi sank mit zitternden Knien auf einen Sessel. Er hatte die Warnung verstanden. Es wäre für Akihito ein leichtes gewesen, ihn zu überwältigen, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Warum, hätte Katsumi nicht sagen können. Plötzlich fühlte Katsumi, wie ein tiefes Angstgefühl ihn überfiel und würgend rannte er ins Badezimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Langsam blätterte Akihito durch die dicke Mappe, die er vor sich auf seinem Schreibtisch platziert hatte. So viele Bilder, so viele Berichte. Und alle handelten sie von Katsumi Shibuya.

Der Junge wusste es nicht, aber seit ihrem letzten Treffen war es noch schlimmer geworden. Akihito hatte gehofft, er könne den Jungen rasch vergessen, doch statt dessen engagierte er einen Privatdetektiv, der ihn über jeden einzelnen von Katsumis Schritten unterrichten sollte.

Der Privatdetektiv folgte Katsumi nun schon seit über einem Monat auf Schritt und Tritt und jeden Tag wartete Akihito begierig auf seinen Bericht, denn jedes einzelne Wort verriet ihm mehr über Katsumi, brachte ihn näher und er wusste, eines Tages würde er ihn so nah sein, dass er ihn in den Arme halten konnte, ihn sich nehmen konnte...

Darauf wartete er eigentlich schon, seit er den Jungen das allererste Mal gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er die Zeichen nicht erkannt, hatte seine Gefühle einfach nicht wahrgenommen und sie für reine Verärgerung gehalten.

Doch nun wusste er es besser, hatte sich rückblickend der Wahrheit eingestanden. Solange er sich erinnern konnte, niemals hatte er Katsumi lachen sehen, der Junge war in seiner Gegenwart immer nur besorgt oder wütend gewesen. Wie gut er sich an dessen große, sanfte Augen erinnerte, die in ihrer Wut wunderschön waren...

Genug. Er durfte sich nicht so gehenlassen. Es gab wichtigeres zu tun, als über seine Gefühle nachzudenken. Entschlossen klappte Akihito den Ordner zusammen und schob ihn an die äußerte Kante seines Schreibtischs. Die Unterlagen, die Hirose ihm hereingereicht hatte, lagen noch unberührt vor ihm. Es wurde allmählich Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Hirose würde für seine Versäumnisse nicht das geringste Verständnis aufbringen.

Akihito stürzte sich in die Arbeit, aber schon nach zwei Protokollen, ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken schon wieder zu Katsumi wanderten und auf einmal stand ihm der Tag, an dem der Junge zum ersten Mal freiwillig in sein Büro gekommen war, wieder lebhaft vor Augen.

Katsumi hatte ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten. Ihn, den Verrückten, den ewigen Zweitbesten. Akihito hatte sich so gut gefühlt an diesem Tag, so überlegen. Endlich hatte er die Macht, etwas zu gewähren oder zu verweigern, doch während er noch mit dem Jungen spielte, war dieser einfach davon gestürmt und hatte ihn stehenlassen. Für wenige Sekunden nur hätte er ihn am liebsten zurückgeholt. Diese Regung hatte er damals sofort unterdrückt, aber nun schien sie ihm ein weiterer Beweis für das Wirken des Schicksals.

Geschlagen von seinen Erinnerungen, griff Akihito noch einmal nach der Mappe des Privatdetektivs. Die Berichte gaben ihm die Gewißheit, den Jungen unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Er gehörte ihm ganz allein und sollte er jemals wagen, eine Beziehung einzugehen, dann würde er den- oder diejenige rasch und sauber aus dem Weg räumen können.

Akihito schloß die Augen und gab sich einem wunderschönen Tagtraum hin. Katsumi war an seiner Seite, gehörte ihm ganz allein und niemandem sonst. In seinem Herzen fühlte er die Sehnsucht nach Nähe, den brennenden Wunsch, den Jungen seine Liebe, seine Begierde spüren zu lassen, ihm klar zu machen, wieviel er ihm bedeutete, sich in ihn zu versenken, bis er seine Lust hinausschreien würde, sich unter Akihito windend und nach mehr verlangend...

Es war zu viel. Akihito beschloß, dass es an der Zeit war, dem Jungen ein wenig näher zu kommen. Noch einmal sah er nach, wo der Junge sich jetzt befinden müßte, dann nahm er seine Jacke und spazierte einfach hinaus, seinen Bruder und dessen Erwartungen einfach hinter sich zurücklassend.  
~~~

 

Katsumi hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Parkbank und beobachtete die Enten, die in der Abenddämmerung die letzten Versuche unternahmen, von den vorbei eilenden Passanten einige Brotkrumen zu erhaschen.

Alles war so friedlich, dass man kaum glauben mochte, was heute im Studio los gewesen war. Seufzend dachte er darüber nach, was im Studio vorgefallen war. Koji hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Terminplanung gewehrt, die Takasaka mühsam aufgestellt hatte. Katsumi hatte versucht zu schlichten, als sein Freund ausfallend geworden war und hatte sich anhören müssen, dass es ihn gar nichts anginge und er sich doch gefälligst aus allem raushalten solle.

Dieser Irre würde es wirklich niemals lernen. Warum um alles in der Welt war er immer noch mit Koji befreundet? Doch die Sache mit der Terminplanung war eigentlich nur der Auftakt gewesen. Wenige Minuten später hatte Koji eine der teuersten Aufnahmegeräte in Trümmer gelegt hatte und das nur, weil man ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, einige Worte in seinem Lied zu ändern.

Was für ein Scheißtag! Katsumi sah einer Familie hinterher. Der Vater schien glücklich, die Frau verliebt und die Kinder, die tollten kreischend und lachend um ihre Eltern herum. Schmerzhaft wurde ihm bewußt, wie allein er war und die gewohnte Leere machte sich in seinem Inneren breit und wieder fragte er sich, ob er jemals jemanden kennenlernen würde, der diese Leere aus seinem Inneren vertreiben würde.  
~~~

 

Akihito lehnte an einem Baum und zog gedankenverloren an seiner Zigarette. Er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, als er auf Verdacht hin den letzten Aufenthaltsort des Jungen aufgesucht hatte, den der Detektiv angegeben hatte. Aber irgendetwas schien Katsumi zu bedrücken. Der Junge hatte sich die letzten Minuten nicht bewegt und starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin.

Akihito genoß seinen Anblick. Die blonden Haare waren durcheinander, so wäre er mehrmals mit seinen Händen hindurchgefahren. Wie gewohnt trug er auffallend bunte Kleidung, die ihn aus der Menge sofort heraushoben und Akihito immer noch Kopfschmerzen bereiteten, doch das alles spielte eigentlich gar keine Rolle.

Akihito schnippte seine Zigarette beiseite. Zeit für seinen Auftritt.  
~~~

 

Als jemand neben ihm auf die Bank fiel, sah Katsumi erschrocken hoch. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er Akihito erkannte, doch dann zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

"Hallo!" Akihito strahlte ihn an und lehnte sich zurück. "Wie geht es dir?!"

"Was willst du hier?!" Katsumi rückte unwillkürlich ein wenig von Akihito ab. Den Vorfall in seiner Wohnung hatte er noch nicht vergessen und das dieser so unvermittelt neben ihm aufgetaucht war, machte ihm Angst. "Woher wußtest du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?"

"Reines Glück." Akihito würde um nichts in der Welt den Vorteil aufgeben, den der Detektiv ihm verschaffte und entschloß sich, sein Gegenüber ein wenig zu reizen. "Die Liebe hat mich hierher geführt."

Katsumi sagte erst einmal gar nichts. Um genau zu sein, fehlten ihm schlicht und ergreifend die Worte.

"Warum sagst du nichts?!"

"Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Sei doch nicht so abweisend! Ich will mich mit dir unterhalten!" Akihito sah die Angst in Katsumis Augen und musste lächeln. Diese Augen waren so wunderschön! "Wie war dein Tag?!"

"Ich wüßte nicht, daß es dich etwas anginge! Entschuldige mich! Ich muß gehen!" Katsumi stand auf, doch Akihito hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. Beunruhigt drehte Katsumi sich zu ihm um und zerrte beinahe panisch an seiner Hand. "Laß mich los!"

Der Mann sah ihn noch für einige Sekunden an, dann lockerte er seinen Griff und Katsumi trat hastig ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Was soll das?!" Katsumi rieb sich das Handgelenk. Akihitos Finger malten sich deutlich auf seiner Haut ab und morgen würde er garantiert Blutergüsse an dieser Stelle haben. "Spinnst du?!"

Akihito zog eine neue Zigarette hervor und zündete sie an. Gelassen musterte er Katsumi, der sich nicht rührte. "Ich wollte dich nur sehen! Ganz ohne Hintergedanken!"

Katsumi spürte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. Akihito machte ihm Angst. Warum verfolgte er ihn dauernd? Was konnte dieser Verrückte nur von ihm wollen? Nun, er würde nicht hierbleiben, um dies herauszufinden. Katsumi drehte sich um und rannte davon. Akihito sah ihm nach und lachte leise. Der Junge war wirklich entzückend!

Er rauchte seine Zigarette, dann ging er langsam nach Hause und plante bereits seine nächsten Schritte.


	4. Chapter 4

Seit diesem merkwürdigen Zusammentreffen im Park waren mehrere Tage vergangen ohne das Katsumi etwas von Akihito gehört hätte und so gestattete er sich allmählich, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Vielleicht hatte der Spinner doch aufgegeben.

Hatte er nicht. Als er an diesem Abend von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, traf ihn beinahe der Schlag. Vor seiner Tür lag eine einzige, langstielige Rose.

Unter der Rose lag ein Brief. Wütend schnappte er sich beides. Er war kurz davor, sowohl Brief als auch Blume in Fetzen zu reißen, doch dann schien ihm diese Reaktion reichlich kindisch. Er beschloss, seine Entscheidung nicht auf der Treppe zu treffen, sondern ging erst einmal hinein. In seiner Wohnung warf er die Blume auf den Küchentisch und machte dann den Brief auf.

_‚Komme morgen Abend vorbei. Wir müssen uns unterhalten.’_

Erschrocken starrte Katsumi auf den Brief. Anscheinend gab Akihito nicht auf. Katsumi beschloss, den morgigen Abend auswärts zu verbringen, ganz gleich wo, nur weit weg von seiner Wohnung und Akihito.  
~~~

 

Akihito las den Bericht durch, den der Privatdetektiv ihm hereingereicht hatte und verspürte eine tiefe Enttäuschung. Anscheinend hatte Katsumi zwar die Rose gefunden und auch den Brief gelesen, hatte aber seine Wohnung dennoch verlassen um den Abend an einem anderen Ort zu verbringen.

"Wo ist er jetzt?!"

"Ich bin ihm bis zu einer Bar gefolgt, die Hokaido-Treff heißt. Dort ist er immer noch. Mein Kollege behält ihn im Auge und wenn er gegangen wäre, dann hätte er es gemeldet!" erklärte der Privatdetektiv eifrig.

"In Ordnung! Danke!" Akihito warf ihm einen Umschlag mit Geld zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die genannte Bar. Wenn Katsumi den Abend nicht zu Hause verbringen wollte, dann würden sie ihn eben in der Bar verbringen.  
~~~

 

Katsumi war zufrieden mit sich. Er war Akihito losgeworden und hatte ein nettes Mädchen kennengelernt. Die Kleine war wirklich süß und wenn er es geschickt anstellte, dann würde der Abend ein voller Erfolg werden.

"Und du arbeitest wirklich bei Shibuya-Productions?! Dann kennst du doch bestimmt auch Koji Nanjo?!" Das Mädchen beugte sich gespannt vor.

Katsumi seufzte lautlos und leichte Resignation machte sich in seinem Innern breit. "Sicher kenne ich ihn! Wir haben schon einmal Mal zusammengearbeitet!"

"Echt?! Kannst du mir nicht ein paar Autogramme von ihm besorgen? Mit persönlicher Widmung?!"

"So gut kenne ich ihn leider auch nicht! Wir haben zwar mal zusammengearbeitet, aber das war auch schon alles!" Katsumi sah sich in der Bar um. Das Mädchen gefiel ihm zwar, aber wie bei allen anderen auch, ging ihm ihre Begeisterung für Koji ein wenig auf die Nerven. In diesem Augenblick sah er Akihito in der Tür stehen.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte er verzweifelt auf. Ein Entkommen war unmöglich, denn Akihito hatte ihn bereits entdeckt und steuerte zielstrebig auf ihren Tisch zu. Als er näher kam, konnte Katsumi an seinem Blick sehen, dass Akihito ziemlich aufgebracht war, auch wenn er sich davon nichts auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

"Hallo! Anscheinend hast du unsere Verabredung vergessen!" Akihito setzte sich ungebeten an den Tisch und lächelte das Mädchen freundlich an, während er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als die dumme Gans eigenhändig aus der Bar zu werfen. Katsumi sollte nur ihm gehören, nur ihm allein und niemand sonst hatte das Recht, den Jungen anzurühren. Ihn jetzt hier mit diesem Mädchen zu sehen, sorgte dafür, dass er beinahe seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren hätte. Aber nur beinahe. "Ich bin Akihito!"

"Yuri!" stellte das Mädchen sich automatisch vor und musterte ihn nachdenklich. "Du hast eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Koji! Du weißt schon, dem bekannten Sänger!"

Akihito lächelte freundlich. "Kein Wunder! Er ist ja auch mein jüngerer Bruder!"

"Nein!" Yuri riss die Augen auf. "Oh, das ist ja Wahnsinn! Ist er wirklich so toll, wie er im Fernsehen immer wirkt?!"

"Doch, schon! Koji war von uns immer der bestaussehendste!" Akihito klang völlig normal. Kein Anzeichen, dass er bald vor Wut explodieren würde. Katsumi begann, sich wirklich unwohl zu fühlen. Das war nicht der Akihito den er kannte!

Dieser winkte gerade den Kellner heran. "Was nimmst du?!", fragte er Yuri, die sich einen Caribbean-Dream wünschte.

"Die Dame nimmt einen Caribbean-Dream und wir zwei Black Russian!", bestellte Akihito, ohne Katsumi auch nur zu fragen. Dieser zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Black Russian war zwar sein Lieblingsgetränk, aber er mochte es gar nicht, wenn über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde. Gerade wollte er gegen Akihitos Entscheidung protestieren, als ihm etwas auffiel. Woher zum Teufel ‚wusste’ Akihito überhaupt von seiner Vorliebe für dieses Getränk? Doch er kam nicht dazu, den anderen dies zu fragen, denn während sie auf die Getränke warteten, plauderte Akihito fröhlich mit Yuri, erzählte ihr Geschichten von Koji und war dermaßen charmant, dass niemand in ihm den ewig schlechtgelaunten Akihito Nanjo erkannt hätte.

Katsumi kam die ganze Situation zunehmend unrealistischer vor. Akihito tat nichts ohne Hintergedanken und Katsumi fragte sich besorgt, was er wohl vorhaben mochte. Einige Minuten lang lauschte er dem harmlosen Geplauder seiner beider Tischnachbarn, doch schließlich konnte er es nicht länger ertragen. Rasch stand er auf, doch ehe er den Tisch verlassen konnte, fühlte er sich am Handgelenk gepackt und eisern festgehalten.

"Wo willst du hin?!" Akihito sah ihn auffordernd an und Katsumi spürte, wie er allmählich die Geduld verlor.

"Ich muss auf die Toilette! Wenn‘s genehm ist!" Katsumi unterdrückte mühsam den Impuls, Akihito das hochmütige Lächeln mit einem Schlag vom Gesicht zu wischen.

"In Ordnung!" Akihito lockerte seinen Griff. "Mach nicht zu lange!"

Fassungslos starrte Katsumi ihn an. Der benahm sich ja, als ob... Wütend drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und eilte davon.

Yuri hatte die Szene mit großen Augen verfolgt. Akihito wandte sich ihr wieder zu und lächelte entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid, das muss dir ziemlich seltsam vorkommen!"

"Naja...!", begann sie unsicher. "Irgendwie schon!"

"Nun...ich sollte es vielleicht nicht erwähnen, aber..." Akihito sah sich noch einmal kurz um, dann lehnte er sich vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch: "Katsumi und ich sind zusammen. Aber es ist noch nicht offiziell. Und ich bin ein wenig besitzergreifend... Dumm, nicht wahr? Dabei weiß ich doch genau, dass Katsumi mich niemals betrügen würde."

"Verstehe!" Yuri gab sich verständnisvoll, doch in ihren dunklen Augen konnte Akihito das kurze Aufflackern von schlecht verhohlener Wut erkennen. Anscheinend hatte Katsumi ihr ganz gut gefallen. ‚Tja, Pech gehabt, meine Liebe.’ dachte Akihito und lächelte überlegen. ‚Katsumi gehört mir.’

Auf einmal sah Yuri auf ihre Armbanduhr und täuschte Erschrecken vor. "So spät schon?" Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche. "Ich muß jetzt gehen! Sagen Sie Katsumi bitte, dass ich weg musste?!"

"Natürlich!" Akihito verfolgte ihren Abgang mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Nach einigen Minuten erschien Katsumi wieder am Tisch. Er registrierte schweigend, das Yuri gegangen war. Irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet. Ohne Akihito zu beachten, winkte er den Kellner heran und bezahlte seine Rechnung. Dann ging er hinaus.

Akihito folgte ihm. Katsumi drehte sich um, sah ihn und begann zu laufen. Akihito rannte ihm nach. Nach einigen Metern erwischte er den fliehenden Jungen an dessen Jacke und zerrte ihn daran zurück.

"Laß los!" Katsumi stolperte rückwärts, geradewegs in Akihitos Arme. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn dicht an sich heranzuziehen. "Was soll denn der Blödsinn?! Pfoten weg!"

"Ich will mit dir reden!"

"Wir haben uns nichts zu sagen! Seit Wochen läufst du hinter mir her! Alle Mädchen, die sich für mich interessieren, vergraulst du! Was soll denn das?!", tobte Katsumi und riß sich los. Er wirbelte herum und funkelte Akihito zornbebend an. "Was glaubst du denn, wer du bist?! Geht es nicht in deinen Kopf, dass du mir auf die Nerven gehst?! Laß mich in Ruhe! Hau ab! Verschwinde!"

Akihito musterte ihn nachdenklich von oben bis unten. "Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich gern näher kennenlernen möchte! Noch nie hat jemand so mit mir gesprochen, wie du! So offen, so ehrlich! Ich sehne mich nach jemandem, mit dem ich reden kann! Ein wenig reden und vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr!" Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte Katsumi behutsam über die Wange.

Dieser trat rasch einen Schritt zurück. "Hör zu! Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du dich für mich interessierst, aber ich bin nicht schwul! Männer interessieren mich nicht!"

"Nun, du musst nicht schwul sein, um mit mir zu reden!" Akihito näherte sich ihm langsam. "Wie ist es?! Willst du es nicht wenigstens mit mir versuchen?!"

Katsumi zögerte. Irgendwie tat Akihito ihm leid, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich auch vor ihm, denn Kojis älterer Bruder war erwiesenermaßen unberechenbar.

"Nur reden?!", versicherte er sich schließlich nochmals. Akihito nickte begeistert.

"Treffen wir uns morgen abend?!", schlug er eifrig vor.

Katsumi stimmte zögerlich zu. Akihito klopfte ihm heftig auf den Rücken, dann verschwand er kommentarlos in der Dunkelheit. Katsumi starrte ihm hinterher. Abwesend rieb er sich die Stelle, an der Akihitos Schlag ihn getroffen hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Fehler gemacht, indem er sich mit Kojis verrücktem Bruder einließ.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Abend parkte Akihito fröhlich pfeifend seinen Wagen vor Katsumis Haustür. Diesmal hatte er weder Blumen noch sonst eine Aufmerksamkeit dabei. Er wollte Katsumi nicht schon wieder verärgern, schließlich freute er sich schon den ganzen Tag auf dieses Treffen.

Atemlos erreichte er die dritte Etage. Katsumi wartete an der Tür und ließ ihn schweigend ein. Er nahm ihm den Mantel ab und lotste ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?!"

"Ja, gerne! Etwas Wein, wenn du hast!"

Katsumi öffnete eine Flasche Wein und goß Akihito ein Glas ein. Er selbst nahm ein Bier. Minutenlang saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Keiner der beiden wusste so recht, wie sie ein Gespräch beginnen sollten, bis es Katsumi schließlich zu viel wurde.

"Du wolltest mit mir reden! Also?! Ich höre!" sagte Katsumi schließlich, als Akihito keine Anstalten machte, von sich aus das Wort zu ergreifen.

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich im Augenblick nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll!" gestand Akihito erstaunlich kleinlaut ein, nachdem er einige Sekunden darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er war so begierig darauf gewesen, den Jungen einmal für sich allein zu haben, dass er sich keinerlei Gedanken über ein mögliches Gesprächsthema gemacht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er gehofft, es würde sich schon etwas finden worüber sie sprechen konnten.

Katsumi zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Es war doch deine Idee! Du hast mir die letzten Wochen zur Hölle gemacht und jetzt weißt du nicht, was du sagen sollst?!"

"Ich hatte mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht! Ich dachte, es würde sich ganz einfach ein Gespräch entwickeln und wir würden uns besser kennenlernen und vielleicht auch näherkommen!" erklärte Akihito leichthin und erst im Nachhinein viel ihm auf, wie sich seine Worte anhören mußten.

Katsumi sah auch prompt beunruhigt auf. "Du hast versprochen...!"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß!" Akihito hob beruhigend die Hände. "Ich werde dich nicht anfassen! Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, daß ich mich von dir angezogen fühle!"

"Aber warum?! Ich verstehe das nicht! Wir kennen uns nicht! Du kannst mich noch nicht einmal leiden!" Katsumi war völlig verwirrt.

Akihito zuckte mit den Schultern. "Als ich damals bei dir aufgewacht bin, da war ich zuerst wütend, aber nachdem du mich rausgeworfen hattest, stellte ich fest, daß ich jeden Tag an dich dachte! Ich stellte mir vor, was damals anders hätte laufen können. Deswegen bin ich noch einmal zu dir gefahren. Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine kindische Reaktion auf das Vorgefallene war, was mich an dich denken ließ. Doch dann...als ich dich sah...ich meine, ich habe dich an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal wirklich angesehen! Ich meine richtig!"

Katsumi runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Akihito verwirrte ihn mit jeder Minute mehr. "Wir haben uns doch schon öfter gesehen!"

"Ja, aber mir war nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch du bist. Ich hatte auch nie zuvor gesehen, wie deine Augen blitzen, wenn du wütend bist. Es hat mich einfach umgehauen! Und dann hast du mit mir geredet wie mit einem ganz normalen Menschen! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schrecklich es ist, wenn dir jeder nur mißtrauische Blicke zuwirft! Man kann es ihnen ansehen, wie sie nachdenken, was du nun wieder anstellen wirst und ob es eine Gefahr für ihr Leben sein könnte!" Akihitos Blick wurde traurig. "Ich habe es so satt, immer der Verrückte, der Außenseiter zu sein, den niemand leiden kann!"

Sein mitfühlendes Wesen ließ Katsumi alle Vorsicht vergessen. Er beugte sich vor und legte Akihito spontan die Hand auf den Arm. "So kenne ich dich gar nicht! Aber so gefällst du mir viel besser! Die Rolle des verrückten Psychopathen steht dir wirklich nicht!"

Akihito blickte erst auf Katsumis Hand, dann in seine Augen. "Darf ich dich küssen?! Bitte! Nur einen Kuß!"

Katsumi zögerte. Einerseits hatte er Angst davor, sich Akihito auszuliefern, zuviel zuzulassen, andererseits tat der andere ihm leid. Solch eine tiefe Einsamkeit hatte er vorher noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen und ehe es ihm bewußt wurde, hatte er schon zustimmend genickt.

Akihito legte sanft seinen Mund auf Katsumis Lippen, zunächst war sein Kuß zärtlich und zurückhaltend, doch dann wurde er fordernder. Katsumi zog sich rasch zurück, als Akihito versuchte, mit seiner Zunge Katsumis Lippen zu öffnen.

"Nicht! Bitte!" Die beiden sahen sich sekundenlang an. Katsumis Blick voller Angst, Akihitos voller Begierde. Dann seufzte Akihito leise und ließ Katsumi los.

"Es ist nur, dass ich dich ganz für mich möchte! Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich für jemand anderen als für Hirose solch tiefe Gefühle hegen könnte. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich ihn verehrt. Alles habe ich für ihn getan und dann...!" Akihito schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er ein paar ganz unangenehme Gedanken loswerden.

Katsumi schwieg. Er spürte, daß Akihito das Gefühl brauchte, verstanden zu werden. Er würde alles erzählen, was ihn bedrückte.

"Vor ein paar Tagen, als ich mich so betrunken habe, da hörte ich, wie Hirose am Telefon über mich sprach. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht lauschen, aber dann hörte ich meinen Namen und deswegen habe ich zugehört. Es war, als würde mir das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen! Er lachte und sagte, es sei ein Segen, dass er einen Sohn habe! Denn sonst bestünde die Gefahr, daß sein verrückter Bruder erbe! Abgesehen davon sei er sehr froh, dass er unseren Vater vor seinem Tod überzeugen konnte, mich zu übergehen und Koji wieder als Erben einzusetzen! Ich...kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich fühlte?! Meine ganze Welt fiel in Trümmer!"

Katsumi stand auf und ging zu Akihito. Dann kniete er sich neben ihn und nahm ihn einfach in die Arme. Akihito klammerte sich an ihn. "Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?! Was soll ich tun, wenn Hirose meine Liebe nicht will?!"

"Such dir jemanden, der deine Liebe verdient!" Katsumi streichelte ihm beruhigend übers Haar. "Und dann mach einen neuen Anfang! Es wird alles gut! Du wirst sehen!"

"Meinst du?!" Akihito drückte Katsumi an sich. Seine Hände hielten den schmalen Körper des Jungen so fest, als wollten sie ihn zerbrechen. "Ich liebe dich!"

Katsumi versteifte sich erschrocken. "Ich meinte, du sollst dir ein nettes Mädchen suchen und eine Familie gründen! Ich bin nicht der richtige für dich!"

Akihito hob den Kopf und sah ihn ruhig an. "Oh doch! Du bist genau der Richtige! Irgendwann wirst du es merken und mich brauchen! Dann werde ich da sein. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein!"

Er zog ihn wieder an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in Katsumis Haar. Dieser rührte sich nicht, verspürte nur den Schatten drohenden Unheils über sich hinwegstreifen und schauderte angstvoll zusammen.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito war glücklich. Um ehrlich zu sein, Akihito war noch nie zuvor so glücklich gewesen wie in der gesamten letzten Woche. Beinahe jeden Abend hatten er und Katsumi sich getroffen und obwohl der Junge sich anfangs ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen schien, hatten sie rasch einige gemeinsame Gesprächsthemen gefunden. Das einzige, was ihm schwer fiel, war die Finger von Katsumi zu lassen. Viel zu gern hätte er ihre Beziehung weiter ausgedehnt, doch er wusste genau, dass er damit das gerade zwischen ihnen aufkeimende Vertrauen restlos zerstören würde.

Jetzt war sein Privatleben ausgefüllter, als es bisher jemals gewesen war und alles hätte wunderbar sein können, wenn da nicht seine Arbeit gewesen wäre. Seit er Hirose nicht mehr durch eine rosarote Brille sah, fielen ihm Dinge an seinem Bruder auf, die ihn wirklich störten.

Und so glücklich er mit Katsumi auch sein mochte, die Probleme, die er auf der Arbeit hatte, laugten ihn aus und ließen ihn erschöpft und leer zurück. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er seinen älteren Bruder geliebt, mittlerweile respektierte er ihn nur noch und selbst dies fiel ihm immer schwerer. Hirose forderte einfach zu viel von ihm. Und das schlimme an der Sache war, dass Akihito für ihn eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden war.

Jeden Tag stellte Hirose ihm irgendeine neue undankbare Aufgabe, die er keinem anderen anvertrauen konnte, als seinem Bruder. Nicht, weil diese Aufgaben so wichtig gewesen wären, im Gegenteil. Sie waren so undankbar, dass jeder Angestellte sofort die Kündigung eingereicht hätte.

Heute war es wieder besonders schlimm gewesen. Akihito stellte seinen Wagen ab und legte müde den Kopf aufs Lenkrad.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Akihito klar geworden war, dass Hirose ihn belächelte und nicht ernst nahm. Endlich hatte Akihito genug Abstand, um Hirose so zu sehen, wie er wirklich war. Eiskalt und berechnend, für seinen jüngeren Bruder nicht die leiseste Zuneigung verspürend.

Er zog den Schlüssel ab und stieg aus. Hirose war am frühen Morgen aus der Firma verschwunden und seither hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Die ganze Arbeit war an Akihito hängen geblieben, was seine Laune nicht gerade gesteigert hatte.

Er erreichte das Haus und wartete vergeblich darauf, dass der Türwächter ihn einließ. Irritiert zog er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss auf. Das Haus lag im dunkeln. Nur aus Hiroses Arbeitszimmer fiel ein schmaler streifen Licht. Akihito steuerte darauf zu.

Hirose saß am Schreibtisch und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Bei Akihitos Eintreten sah er auf. Sein Gesicht wirkte gequält.

"Was ist geschehen, Aniki?!" Auch wenn Hirose ihn im Grunde verachtete, Akihito konnte dessen Verzweiflung kaum mitansehen. Er eilte auf seinen Bruder zu, doch Hirose gebot ihm Einhalt.

"Setz dich, Akihito!" Hirose warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ich hatte heute ein Treffen mit Hikato Uzuku. Er ist wütend auf dich!"

"Auf mich?! Warum denn?!" Akihito war völlig überrascht. Er hatte sich seines Wissens nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.

"Erinnerst du dich an deine Idee, Uzukus Tochter dieses Grundstück am See zu verkaufen?! Sie hat es schätzen lassen und dabei hat sich herausgestellt, dass es als Bauland völlig ungeeignet ist! Ich habe Uzuku das Geld zurückerstattet und um den Frieden zu wahren, musste ich noch ein hübsches Sümmchen drauflegen!" Hirose fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und sah seinen Bruder abwartend an. "Ich habe dir oft genug gesagt, dass du von solchen Dingen nichts verstehst! Du hast dich mehrmals meinen Anweisungen widersetzt und jetzt habe ich genug! Ich möchte dich für die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht lernst du den Wert des Geldes schätzen, wenn du einmal ganz auf dich allein gestellt bist. In der Firma brauchst du die nächsten Tage auch nicht aufzutauchen, ich stelle dich frei! Sieh zu, wo du unterkommst!"

"Aber...aber...wo soll ich denn hin?!", stotterte Akihito verzweifelt.

"Das ist mir gleichgültig! Ich verlange von dir, dich aus diesem Haus zu entfernen. In ein oder zwei Wochen kannst du dich wieder melden, vielleicht darfst du dann zurückkommen! Und jetzt geh!"

Akihito setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch sein Bruder warf ihm nur einen scharfen Blick zu und so trat er zurück und verließ wortlos den Raum.  
~~~

 

"Was willst du denn hier?!" Katsumi starrte verblüfft auf Akihito, der mit mehreren Taschen behangen vor seiner Tür stand.

"Mein Bruder hat mich vor die Tür gesetzt! Kann ich ein paar Tage bei dir bleiben?!" Akihito sah ihn flehend an.

"Du willst bei mir einziehen?!" Katsumi klang ebenso fassungslos wie er sich fühlte. Gerade hatte er noch gedacht, dass Akihito viel vernünftiger war als angenommen und dann so etwas. "Was bringt dich auf die Idee, du könntest bei mir einziehen?"

"Hirose hat mich wirklich rausgeworfen. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht und dies ist seine Strafe für mich. Ich soll ein paar Tage über meine Fehler nachdenken, bevor er mich großzügigerweise in den Schoß der Familie zurückholt."

"Was hast du denn angestellt?!" Katsumi gab nach und ließ ihn eintreten.

"Ich habe mich verkalkuliert. Wegen mir hat die Firma ungefähr dreißig Millionen Yen verloren!"

Katsumi pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. "Das ist heftig! War Hirose sehr sauer?!"

"Allerdings! Er hat mich rausgeworfen! In ein paar Tagen darf ich mich wieder melden! Bis dahin soll ich ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen!" Akihito setzte sich aufs Sofa und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich sonst hinsollte! Darf ich bei dir bleiben?! Bitte!"

"Warum nicht?!" Katsumi ließ sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken. "Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, im Wohnzimmer zu übernachten. Ich habe leider kein Gästezimmer!"

Akihitio lächelte leicht. "Bei dir darf ich wohl nicht schlafen?!"

Katsumi wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er wandte sich rasch ab, um Akihito die glühende Röte nicht sehen zu lassen, die auf einmal seine Wangen überzog. "Ich hole dir einen Futon! Du wirst es schon überleben. Es ist schließlich nur für ein paar Tage! Bin gleich zurück!"

Einige Minuten später kam er zurück und entrollte einen Futon auf dem Fußboden vor der Heizung. "Decken sind im Flurschrank, falls du noch eine brauchen solltest!"

Akihito griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, als Katsumi sich abwenden wollte. "Ich werde deine Freundlichkeit nicht ausnutzen!"

Ein zögerndes Lächeln stahl sich auf Katsumis Züge. Langsam löste er sich aus Akihitos Griff. "Im Badezimmer steht ein kleiner weißer Schrank. Da drin findest du alles was du brauchst!"

Er verschwand in der Küche. "Ich mach dir etwas zu essen!"

"Laß mal! Ich möchte nichts!" Akihito bremste Katsumis Tatendrang mit einem lauten Zuruf.

Na dann, ich wollte gerade zu Bett gehen, als du eben geklingelt hast!"

"Ich lege mich auch gleich hin!"

"Gute Nacht!" Katsumi verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer und Akihito sah ihm mit zusammengepressten Lippen nach. Das Katsumi nicht glücklich über seine Anwesenheit war, wusste er. Dennoch wünschte sich ein Teil von ihm, dem wäre nicht so. Akihito verschwand im Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich flüchtig gewaschen hatte, zog er seinen Schlafanzug an und rollte sich auf seinem Futon zusammen.


	7. Chapter 7

Eine Woche später hatte sich immer noch nicht viel geändert. Akihito wohnte immer noch bei Katsumi, der seine Gegenwart allmählich mit größerer Gelassenheit zur Kenntnis nahm. Und noch immer weigerte Hirose sich, seinem jüngeren Bruder zu verzeihen.

Frustriert warf Akihito den Hörer auf die Gabel, nachdem Hiroses Sekretärin ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass dieser für ihn zur Zeit nicht zu sprechen sei. Warum nahm er sich dessen Ablehnung so zu Herzen? Eigentlich konnte er doch froh sein, dass sein Bruder, ihn endlich von der Leine gelassen hatte. Hirose mochte ihn ja sowieso nicht, warum also war er so unglücklich?

Akihito seufzte. Alte Gewohnheiten starben schwer. Abgesehen davon war er abhängig von Hirose. Nicht nur emotional, sondern vor allen Dingen finanziell. Im Augenblick lag er Katsumi auf der Tasche. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Im Augenblick war er allein. Katsumi hatte gegen neun Uhr das Haus verlassen, um zusammen mit Koji und dessen Band eine neue Single aufzunehmen. Er würde erst am späten Abend zurück sein.

Akihito fühlte sich ziemlich verlassen. Er langweilte sich. Rastlos durchquerte er wohl zum hundertsten Mal das Wohnzimmer, bis er endlich eine Idee hatte. Wenn er schon die Gelegenheit hatte, dann sollte er sie auch nutzen. Obwohl er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, brachte er die nächsten Stunden damit zu, Schubladen und Schranktüren zu öffnen. Als er sich alles angesehen hatte, glaubte er, sich ein genaues Bild von Katsumi machen zu können und dieses Bild gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut.

Als Katsumi einige Stunden später zurückkam, saß Akihito vor dem Fernseher, ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Katsumi warf seine Jacke beiseite und rieb sich die Hände. Sein Gesicht war von der Kälte gerötet. "Ich habe uns etwas zu Essen mitgebracht!"

Mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln nahm er Akihitos Grinsen zur Kenntnis, doch er verkniff sich jeden Kommentar. Statt dessen hielt er Akihito die Tüte eines Schnellimbisses hin, die dieser erstaunt entgegen nahm. "Wenn du das nicht magst, dann mußt du dich mit einer Tütensuppe begnügen. Ich habe sonst nicht mehr viel im Haus!"

Akihito murmelte ein leises Dankeschön und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Jede Minute, die er mit Katsumi verbringen konnte, war zu wertvoll, um sie mit so etwas banalem wie fernsehen zu vergeuden.

"Heute Nacht soll es frieren!" informierte ihn Katsumi, der sich mit seinem Essen neben ihn setzte. Während des gesamten Essens hielt Akihito den Blick auf Katsumi gerichtet, wollte nicht eine einzige Sekunde von dem geliebten Anblick versäumen. Er starrte so lange, bis es Katsumi nicht mehr aushielt.

"Hast du irgendetwas?!"

Akihito sprang auf. "Nein! Alles in Ordnung! Ich glaube, ich gehe ein wenig spazieren!"

Verblüfft sah Katsumi dem entschwindenden Akihito nach, dann räumte er kopfschüttelnd die Reste ihrer Mahlzeit zusammen und kam zu dem Schluß, dass dieses merkwürdige Verhalten in der Nanjo-Familie eben ‚doch‘ vererblich war.  
~~~

 

Akihito verließ das Haus und eilte durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Warum er auf einmal das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte davonzulaufen, hätte er nicht sagen können. Es war einfach alles zusammengekommen. In der einen Sekunde hatte er nur an Katsumi gedacht und dann war ihm aus heiterem Himmel sein Bruder eingefallen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Hirose, der ihm immer das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ein Versager zu sein. Er erhielt ja noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen.

Wütend hieb er auf einen Baum ein und merkte erst in diesem Augenblick, dass er den kleinen Park erreicht hatte, in dem er Katsumi vor einigen Wochen getroffen hatte.

Er wanderte ziellos über die laubbedeckten Kieswege und langsam wandten sich seine Gedanken von seinem Bruder ab. Dieses Problem konnte er jetzt nicht lösen. Er mußte warten, bis Hirose ihm verzieh.

Das andere Problem in seinem Leben war verzwickter. Die plötzliche Nähe zu Katsumi, erschreckte und erregte ihn gleichermaßen. Jeden Tag sah er ihn, er war zum Greifen nah und doch durfte er ihn nicht berühren.

Akihito war verzweifelt. Er ahnte, nein ‚wusste‘, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde er die Beherrschung verlieren und sich nehmen, wonach ihn so verzweifelt verlangte. Und obwohl er sich dessen bewußt war, war gleichzeitig in seinem Herzen die Gewißheit, dass er es trotz allem nicht würde verhindern können.

Wenn er jetzt handelte wie Koji getan hatte, wenn er den Jungen jetzt zwang... er kannte die Geschichte nur zu gut. Katsumi würde ihn hassen und dennoch würde er seinen Begierden irgendwann nachgeben und wahrscheinlich die beginnende Freundschaft zerstören, die sich gerade zwischen ihnen entwickelte.

Er wusste es und konnte es nicht verhindern. Diese Gefühle konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Plötzlich kamen ihm die Tränen. Weinend sank er auf eine Parkbank und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Warum war er nur so schwach?  
~~~

 

Drei Tage später war es eisig kalt geworden. Die Wettervorhersage hatte recht behalten. Katsumi und Akihito waren früh zu Bett gegangen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Akihito zähneklappernd auf. Er fror erbärmlich. Er stand auf und legte die Hand auf die Heizung. Eiskalt. Ein Blick durchs Fenster ließ ihn schauern. Kalt war es die letzten Tage ja schon gewesen, aber diesmal war das Thermometer weit unter Null gefallen, wie er nach einem Blick darauf feststellen konnte.

Die zweite Decke, die er sich genommen hatte, nützte überhaupt nichts. Akihito beschloß, seinen Schlafplatz zu wechseln.

Barfuß tappte er über den kalten Flur und öffnete die Tür zu Katsumis Schlafzimmer. Dieser lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Akihito zögerte noch einige Sekunden, er wusste, was Katsumi denken würde, doch die Nacht war einfach zu kalt. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er unter die Decke.

Katsumi wachte bei seinem Eindringen nicht auf. Er murmelte etwas und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen.

Akihito seufzte zufrieden. Endlich wurde ihm ein wenig wärmer. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und drückte sich nah an Katsumis Rücken heran. Behutsam legte er einen Arm über Katsumis Taille, den anderen schob er langsam unter dem schlafenden Jungen hindurch. Zufrieden seufzend zog er Katsumi eng an sich und schlief ein.

Der nächste Morgen brachte eine Überraschung. Ganz Tokyo lag unter einer Zentimeterdicken Schneedecke.

Akihito sah die Schneeflocken an den Fenstern vorbeitrudeln und schätzte sich glücklich, es warm zu haben. Er fühlte sich großartig, wenn auch seine Arme ein wenig schwer geworden waren. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm bewußt, wo er sich befand. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen hatte er nach Katsumi gegriffen, um diesen an sich zu ziehen und so lag dieser dicht an ihn geschmiegt neben ihm. Akihito grinste.

Katsumi war wirklich ein niedliches Kerlchen. Er hatte etwas ungemein anziehendes an sich, wie er da so friedlich schlafend an seiner Seite lag. Akihito begann, seine Hand durch Katsumis Haare wandern zu lassen.

Dies weckte den Jungen schließlich auf. Katsumi erwachte und sah genau in Akihitos Augen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann fuhr er erschrocken hoch. "Was zum Teufel machst du in meinem Bett?!"

"Mir war kalt!" Akihito verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blinzelte zu ihm auf. "Die Heizung funktioniert nicht!"

"Aber...!" Katsumi biß sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte Akihito nicht in der Kälte schlafen lassen, auch wenn dieser es verdient hatte. "Wie spät ist es?!"

"Weiß nicht! Ist doch egal! Bei dem Wetter wird niemand irgendwo hingehen! Es ist viel zu kalt!"

"Und diese Kälte soll mich wohl vom Arbeiten abhalten?" Katsumi schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Allerdings!" Akihito streckte eine Hand aus und begann beiläufig, diese über Katsumis Rücken wandern zu lassen. "Komm schon, schlafen wir noch ein bißchen!"

"Laß das!" Katsumi rutschte aus seiner Reichweite. Akihito folgte seiner Bewegung und streckte wieder die Hand aus, die er diesmal über Katsumis Oberschenkel streichen ließ.

"Komm schon! Legen wir uns wieder hin!"

"Ich sagte, du sollst damit aufhören!" Katsumi schlug seine Hand beiseite und sah ihn wütend an. "Ich muss zur Arbeit!"

"Wirklich?! Triffst du dich mit Koji?!"

"Und mit Takasaka! Aber was geht dich das eigentlich an?!"

"Nichts! Wann mußt du los?!"

"Ich treffe mich zum Mittagessen!"

"Dann haben wir ja noch ein paar Stunden Zeit!" Akihito ergriff Katsumis Hand.

"Zeit?! Wofür?!", fragte Katsumi fassungslos nach. Ein heftiger Ruck ließ ihn in Akihitos Armen landen. "Nein! Hör auf! Du hast mir etwas versprochen! Ich lasse dich hier wohnen, aber das geht zu weit!"

Er stemmte sich mit beiden Händen gegen Akihitos Brust, doch dieser lachte nur über seine Bemühungen.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es die letzten Tage für mich war? Dich jeden Tag zu sehen, neben dir zu sitzen, mit dir zu reden und dich nicht anfassen zu dürfen? Ich dachte oft, ich würde wahnsinnig!"

"Ich bin nicht schwul! Männer interessieren mich nicht!" Katsumi wandte das Gesicht ab, als Akihito ihn zu küssen versuchte.

"Wirklich nicht?!" Akihito drehte sich, so dass Katsumi unter ihm zu liegen kam. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. "Niemand hat es bisher gewagt, mich abzuweisen!"

Katsumi bekam Angst. Er wußte, dass Akihito völlig unberechenbar war. Doch selbst in dieser Situation konnte er nicht lügen. "Dann bin ich wohl der erste! Laß mich los!"

Akihito sah ihn schweigend an. "Du meinst das ernst!", stellte er schließlich leicht überrascht fest.

"Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Ich will weder mit dir noch mit sonst irgendeinem Mann schlafen! Jetzt laß mich endlich los!"

"Schade!" Akihito beugte sich vor und preßte seinen Mund auf Katsumis. Dieser strampelte heftig, doch Akihito war um einiges größer und kräftiger. Schließlich hob er den Kopf. "Wirklich schade!"

Katsumi rührte sich nicht. Er starrte Kojis Bruder schockiert an, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Akihito spürte, wie seine Erregung wuchs. Einige Sekunden zögerte er, dann fällte er eine Entscheidung. Er konnte es nicht. Man mochte ihm zwar nachsagen, dass er verrückt sei, aber dieses verletzte Vertrauen in den Augen des Jungen... das war mehr als er ertragen konnte.

Mit einem bedauernden Aufseufzen ließ er von Katsumi ab und stieg aus dem Bett. Er drehte sich nicht um, auch nicht, als Katsumi ihm fragend hinterher rief.

Der Junge sah mit großen Augen zu, wie der andere im Badezimmer verschwand. Gleich darauf ertönte das Rauschen der Dusche. Katsumi schmunzelte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die Dusche, die Akihito gerade nahm, trotz der frostigen Witterung höchstwahrscheinlich eiskalt war...


	8. Chapter 8

Als Akihito aus dem Bad zurückkehrte, hatte Katsumi sich bereits angezogen und machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit. "Ich bin heute nachmittag zurück."

Er sah Akihito nicht an, als er an ihm vorbei zur Tür eilte. Als dieser ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte, hielt er an, blickte jedoch nicht zurück.

"Katsumi..." Mehr brachte er nicht hervor, doch was immer der Junge in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen schien, es schien genug zu sein.

Er wandte ihm das Gesicht zu, in seinen Augen glitzerte etwas, das Akihito nicht benennen konnte, doch er ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

"Möchtest du heute abend mit mir ausgehen?"

Akihito nickte benommen.

"Gut. Dann bis später!" Katsumi rannte die Treppe hinunter und war verschwunden, bevor Akihito überhaupt begriff was geschehen war.  
~~~

 

Vorsichtig steuerte der Taxifahrer seinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz vor dem Apartmenthaus und warf seinen Fahrgästen wohl zum hundertsten Mal einen mißtrauischen Blick zu.

Der ältere der beiden bezahlte mit finsterer Miene und stieg aus. Er wartete, bis der jüngere ebenfalls ausgestiegen war, dann knallte er die Tür zu und half seinem humpelnden Gefährten ins Haus.

Der Taxifahrer schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. Merkwürdige Vögel. Er konnte froh sein, dass die Fahrt ohne Zwischenfall abgelaufen war. Rasch gab er Gas, bevor sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegen und ihn zurückrufen konnten.  
~~~

 

"So ein unglaublicher Leichtsinn!" Akihito presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, als er Katsumi auf dem Sofa absetzte und ihm dann dabei half, den Schuh von seinem geschwollenen Knöchel zu ziehen. "Wie kannst du nur so verdammt verantwortungslos sein?"

Katsumi ließ ihn toben. Er hätte den anderen darauf hinweisen können, dass er selbst auch nicht gerade verantwortungsbewußt gehandelt hatte, als er dem Mann am Nachbartisch sein Bierglas ins Gesicht warf, doch er sparte es sich. Akihito war schon aufgebracht genug.

"Wenn ich daran denke, was alles hätte passieren können! So ein...!"

"Leichtsinn! Ich weiß!" Katsumi unterbrach er den anderen und lächelte freundlich, als dieser verärgert grollte. "Nun reg dich doch nicht auf! Es ist doch nichts passiert!"

"Nichts passiert?", fragte Akihito ungläubig nach und legte die Hand auf Katsumis Knöchel. Der Junge jaulte auf. "Siehst du?"

"Ach, und was ist das?" Katsumi tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf Akihitos geschwollene Wange.

"Lass das!" Akihito schnappte sich sein Handgelenk und hielt es fest. "Das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Hättest du nicht mit dem Mann am Nachbartisch geflirtet..."

"Geflirtet? So eine Unverschämtheit! Ich flirte nicht mit fremden Männern!" Katsumi riß sich los und versuchte aufzustehen, doch sein verletzter Knöchel gab unter ihm nach. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fiel er geradewegs in Akihitos wartende Arme.

"Katsumi..." Akihito konnte nicht widerstehen. Ehe er noch darüber nachgedacht hatte, zog er Katsumi an sich und küsste ihn mit einem Verlangen, dass er niemals in sich vermutet hätte.

Als sie sich trennten, erwartete er Vorwürfe. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war es diesmal Katsumi, der sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.

Atemlos starrten sie sich an. In Katsumis Augen funkelte es übermütig und Akihitos Herz tat einen kleinen Sprung. Mit einem leisen Aufseufzen küßte er Katsumi erneut.

Von einer brennenden Leidenschaft erfüllt, die jeden anderen Gedanken erstickte und keinen Raum für andere Gefühle ließ, fielen sie übereinander her.

Akihitos Hand zerrte dem Jungen das Hemd von den Schultern, schleuderte es beiseite. Katsumi kämpfte mit seiner Hose und Akihito half ihm dabei, das störende Kleidungsstück loszuwerden. Als er endlich wieder seinen Mund von Katsumis Lippen löste, umklammerte dieser seine Schultern, wobei er mit seinen Nägeln blutige Spuren in Akihitos Haut grub und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran.

Irgendwie gelang es Akihito seine Kleidung loszuwerden. Er schleuderte die Sachen von sich und stürzte sich wieder auf den Jungen. Dieser krallte seine Hände in Akihitos Haare und hielt seinen Kopf fest. Ihre Zungen verflochten sich ineinander. Akihito drängte sein Knie zwischen Katsumis Beine und dieser gab ohne zu zögern nach.

In einem fernen Winkel seines Bewußtseins hörte Akihito die kleine Stimme seines Gewissens, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er Katsumi nicht vorbereitet hatte, dass er ihn verletzen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt nahm, doch er drängte sie rasch beiseite. Er konnte nicht warten. Nicht noch länger.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck löste er sich von Katsumi gerade lange genug, dass er sich zwischen dessen Schenkel knien konnte. Dann umfaßte er mit seinen Händen die schmalen Hüften des Jungen, seine Finger gruben sich in die weiche Haut und hinterließen dunkelrote Blutergüsse, es tat ihm leid und gleichzeitig befriedigte es ihn auf unbekannte Weise.

Dann drang er in ihn ein. Katsumi schrie auf und krallte sich in die Kissen, doch als Akihito sich zurückziehen wollte, schlang er seine Beine um dessen Hüften und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

Danach war es unmöglich für Akihito aufzuhören. Er genoß das Gefühl, in Katsumis Körper eingebettet zu sein, berauschte sich an dessen Enge. Er steigerte seinen Rhythmus. Schließlich kam er mit einem heiseren Schrei und sank auf Katsumi zusammen. Zufrieden küßte er ihn auf den Hals.

Katsumi rührte sich nicht. Das einzige, was er noch wahrnahm, bevor er einschlief, waren Akihitos Arme, die ihn fest umschlangen und ihn dicht an sich preßten.


	9. Chapter 9

Der nächste Morgen brachte Katsumi zunächst einmal Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und kniff die Augen wieder zusammen, die er leichtsinniger weise geöffnet hatte.

"...." Katsumi blinzelte vorsichtig in die grellen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster hereinfielen und versuchte herauszufinden, was denn eigentlich geschehen war.

"Guten Morgen, Liebling!" Akihito küsste Katsumi sanft in den Nacken, dann drehte er ihn zu sich herum und versuchte ihn auf den Mund zu küssen, doch Katsumi zog unwillig den Kopf beiseite.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr so ganz daran erinnern, was überhaupt geschehen war, aber da er nackt war und Akihito ihm die Arme um den Körper geschlungen hatte, konnte er es sich ziemlich gut vorstellen.

Innerlich sich selbst verfluchend, weil er etwas getan hatte, wovon er nicht wusste, ob er es wirklich gewollt hatte, versuchte er, sich aus Akihitos Umarmung zu lösen, doch dieser wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

"Was hast du? Rede mit mir!" Akihito fühlte sich unglücklich. Er liebte den Jungen, dessen war er sich sicher und die Ablehnung, mit der Katsumi ihm begegnete, tat ihm weh. Er verstand seine eigenen Gefühle nicht mehr richtig. Nicht erfahren im Umgang mit wahrer Liebe und diesem ungewohnten Wunsch, Katsumi um jeden Preis beschützen zu wollen, hatte er einfach Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Und je größer seine Unsicherheit wurde, desto größer wurde seine Angst, Katsumi durch einen dummen Fehler zu verlieren, nachdem er ihn gerade erst gefunden hatte.

Der Ältere entdeckte einige Kratzer auf der weichen Haut von Katsumis Wange, von denen er vermutete, dass er sie selbst seinem Freund zugefügt hatte und streichelte sanft darüber. "Das wollte ich nicht!"

"Das tut weh!"

Akihito zog rasch die Hand zurück und schwieg betreten.

"Laß mich los! Ich möchte ins Bad!" Katsumi weigerte sich, Akihito anzusehen, was diesen zutiefst verletzte. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass es alles verschlimmern würde, sollte er Katsumi jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen.

"Natürlich!" Akihito löste sich von ihm. Dann stützte er sich auf einen Ellbogen und musterte Katsumi von oben bis unten. "Du bist schön, weißt du das?!"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Katsumi stand auf und wäre beinahe mit einem erstickten Keuchen wieder ins Bett zurückgefallen. Es gab keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die den Jungen nicht geschmerzt hätte und vorsichtigen Schritten humpelte er in Richtung Badezimmer.  
~~~

 

"Hat mein Bruder sich noch einmal bei Ihnen gemeldet?" Hirose warf seiner Sekretärin über den Rand seiner Brille einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein. Seit dem Anruf von vor drei Tagen, bei dem ich ihn direkt wieder abgewimmelt habe, habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

"Merkwürdig." Hirose entließ die Sekretärin mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung und beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Es passte so gar nicht zu Akihito, das man nichts von ihm sah oder hörte. Irgendwie war diese Stille verdächtig.

Hirose griff nach dem Telefon. "Hallo? Detektiv Saehara? Ich hätte einen Auftrag für Sie..."  
~~~

 

Erleichtert schloss Katsumi die Badezimmertür hinter sich, dann untersuchte er sich vorsichtig. Den Schmerzen nach zu urteilen, war Akihito nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll gewesen und Katsumi hatte dunkel in Erinnerung, wie in seinem Inneren etwas riss, als dieser sich in ihn hineinzwängte.

Eine dünne Blutspur, die an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel herabgelaufen war, bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. Langsam säuberte er seinen Körper von den Spuren, die Akihito hinterlassen hatte. Dann stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und machte eine Bestandsaufnahme.

Über seine Wange liefen einige tiefe Kratzer. Er konnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, ob er diese aus der Schlägerei des Vorabends zurückbehalten hatte, aber wenn ja, dann ergaben sie zusammen mit seinem jetzt grün und blau angelaufenen Knöchel waren es eindrucksvolle Beweise, dass die Schlägerei doch nicht so spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen war, wie er bisher gedacht hatte.

Katsumi holte tief Atem, als er schließlich noch einmal an sich herunter sah, diesmal allerdings gründlicher als bisher. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn.

Fassungslos legte er seine Finger auf die kaum verblassten Spuren, die Akihitos Zähne in seinen Hals gegraben hatten und zuckte zusammen, als er das wunde Fleisch berührte.

Gleich darauf kroch glühende Röte in seine Wangen, als seine Erinnerungen klarer wurden und er sich an sein eigenes Verhalten erinnerte. Sie waren beide wie berauscht gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte klar denken können. Und selbst wenn... gestern Abend war ihm alles egal gewesen.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Akihito trat ein. Katsumi fuhr zusammen und verfluchte sich für seine Dummheit. Er war gewöhnt, allein zu leben und hatte nicht daran gedacht, wie Tür abzuschließen.

"Was willst du?!", fuhr er den Älteren an und tastete nach einem Handtuch, um sich daran einzuwickeln.

"Ich wollte nur sehen, was du so lange machst. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Akihito kam näher. Sein Blick wanderte über Katsumis Körper und eine leichte Traurigkeit trat in seine Augen. "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verletzt?!"

"Nein, alles in Ordnung..." Katsumi nestelte verlegen an seinem Handtuch herum. Obwohl es nichts gab, das Akihito nicht schon gesehen hätte, fühlte er sich unbehaglich in dessen Gegenwart. Genaugenommen kannten sie sich kaum. Katsumi ging das alles viel zu schnell. Er war völlig durcheinander und wollte einfach nur allein sein, um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken, doch Akihito schien dies nicht zu verstehen. "Ich bin nur noch nicht so weit, Akihito. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich fühle. Es ist alles ein bisschen zu viel."

"Katsumi..." Akihito streckte flehend die Hand nach ihm aus und war tief verletzt, als Katsumi ihm auswich. Einen Augenblick lag es ihm auf der Zunge, dass der Junge es auch gewollt hatte, doch die Angst in Katsumis Augen ließ ihn innehalten. Er verstand den Jungen nur zu gut und obwohl es ihn schmerzte, wollte er ihn nicht bedrängen. "Es tut mir leid! Aber ich liebe dich so sehr! Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten!"

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Als Katsumi nicht reagierte, versuchte Akihito es noch einmal. "Katsumi, bitte! Rede mit mir! Weich nicht vor mir zurück!"

"Vielleicht solltest du ausziehen." Akihitos Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. "Geh zurück zu deinem Bruder, oder zieh in ein Hotel. Ich...es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass..."

Katsumi unterbrach sich, als Akihito langsam, Schritt für Schritt, näher kam. Der Junge wich unwillkürlich immer weiter zurück, bis er von der Wand in seinem Rücken gestoppt wurde.

"Das kann ich nicht!"

"Natürlich kannst du das." Katsumi beobachtete sein Gegenüber misstrauisch.

"Du verstehst nicht! Es geht nicht, weil ich dich nicht verlassen werde! Wo ich auch hingehe, werde ich dich mitnehmen! Und da ich nicht annehme, dass du das willst, werden wir beide eben hierbleiben!"

"Was soll das heißen, du wirst mich nicht verlassen?! Was soll das?!"

"Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen! Letzte Nacht hatte ich nicht geplant, aber es war, als hätte ich mein Leben lang auf dich gewartet! Ich werde nie wieder auf dich verzichten! Ich ‚kann’ dich nicht nie wieder gehen lassen."

Katsumi erstarrte. Diese Worte kannte er, hatte sie schon oft von Koji gehört, wenn dieser Izumi zu becircen versuchte. Ob krankhafte Besessenheit bei den Nanjos erblich war? "Du tust ja so, als könntest du nicht ohne mich leben! Dabei kennst du mich doch kaum!"

"Mir kommt es so vor, als würde ich dich schon mein ganzes Leben kennen. Immer schon, seit ich ganz klein war, habe ich gewusst, dass es jemanden für mich gibt, dem ich einmal meine ganze Liebe schenken werde. Du bist dieser Jemand, Katsumi. Du hast jetzt nur Angst, aber wenn du mir die Chance gibst, dir meine Liebe zu beweisen..." Akihito machte zwei schnelle Schritte. Katsumi wurde gepackt und verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Selbst heftiges Strampeln nützte nichts. Akihito trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer zurück und setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab. Dann kniete er sich vor dem überraschten Jungen auf den Boden. "Ich bitte dich nur um die Chance, dir meine Liebe beweisen zu dürfen. Bitte..."

Katsumi schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten haltlos durcheinander. Was wollte er wirklich? Wollte er Akihito eine Chance geben? Dieses Spiel konnte er sehr schnell sehr gefährlich werden. War es das wert? Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Akihito nachdenklich an. So viel Schmerz, so viel Verlangen. Aber am meisten traf ihn dieser verlorene Blick ins Herz, dieser Blick, der deutlicher als alles andere nach ein bisschen Wärme und Geborgenheit schrie.

Langsam beugte er sich vor. Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, dann legte er Akihito die Hand auf die Wange und presste seinen Mund auf dessen Lippen. Sekundenlang schien es, als wüsste Akihito nicht, was er tun sollte, doch dann zog er Katsumi in seine Arme und gemeinsam fielen sie aufs Bett.


	10. Chapter 10

"Meine Güte, Katsumi!" Takasaka blieb der Mund offenstehen, als er seines langjährigen Bekannten angesichts des starken Humpelns, mit dem Katsumi an diesem Morgen das Studio betreten hatte. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!"

Katsumi winkte gespielt lässig ab. "Ich bin in eine kleine Schlägerei geraten! Nichts Ernstes!"

Die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht waren glücklicherweise kaum noch sichtbar, aber gegen die Verstauchung hatte er nichts machen können. Zu Hause bleiben wollte er auch nicht, denn Akihito befand sich seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht in einem dermaßen überschäumenden Glückszustand, dass er Katsumi damit zeitweise massiv auf die Nerven ging.

Eigentlich hatte Akihito ihm verbieten wollen, wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen, solange er noch nicht wieder richtig laufen konnte, doch Katsumi hatte sich durchgesetzt. Dabei kam ihm unfreiwillig Hirose zu Hilfe, der Akihito zu sich beordert hatte. So glücklich Katsumi war, gegen Akihitos baldigen Auszug aus seiner Wohnung hatte er nicht das geringste einzuwenden.

"Hi, Koji!" Katsumi gab sich Mühe, sein Hinken schwungvoll zu überspielen. Sein Freund durfte auf gar keinen Fall etwas merken. Natürlich hatte er keinen Erfolg.

Koji starrte ihn an. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hattest du einen Unfall?!"

"Wie ich Takasaka bereits sagte, bin ich vorgestern in eine kleine Schlägerei geraten. Es geht mir aber gut!"

Koji sagte nichts, musterte ihn nur prüfend. Katsumi tat so, als würde er nichts merken und ging zum Geschäft über.  
~~~

 

"Möchtest du morgen Abend zum Essen kommen?!" Koji zog seine Jacke über und rüstete sich zum Aufbruch.

"Gern!" Katsumi strahlte begeistert. Ein kostenloses Essen würde er niemals ausschlagen. "Um wieviel Uhr?!"

"So gegen sieben!"

"Prima! Ich werde da sein!"

Koji verließ das Studio. Katsumi war allein. Er blieb oft länger, um noch die Reste von Kojis Anwesenheit zu beseitigen, da dieser die Aschenbecher zwar mit Zigaretten füllte, sich aber weigerte, diese danach wieder auszuleeren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Katsumi, der glaubte, Koji habe wieder einmal etwas vergessen, drehte sich nicht um. "Na, was hast du diesmal liegengelassen?!"

"Dich!" Akihito umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen und drückte ihn an sich. Katsumi traute seinen Ohren nicht.

"Was machst du denn hier?!"

"Ich wollte dich sehen!" Akihito preßte sich dichter an ihn und Katsumi konnte seine Erektion spüren. Bekam der Kerl denn nie genug?

"Was hat dein Bruder gesagt? Kannst du nach Hause zurück?!" Katsumi wand sich aus seinen Armen und drehte sich um. Akihito bot einen abenteuerlichen Anblick. Normalerweise sah man ihn nur in maßgeschneiderten Anzügen. Jetzt trug er eine zerrissene Jeans mit einem karierten Hemd, dessen Kragen offenstand. Katsumi blieb der Mund offenstehen. "Wie siehst du denn aus?!"

"Ich dachte, ich gefalle dir so vielleicht besser!" Akihito lachte übermütig und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. "Außerdem passe ich so besser zu dir!"

"Du mußt dich wegen mir nicht ändern! Sag mir lieber, was du mit Hirose besprochen hast. Kannst du wieder nach Hause?"

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf. "Hirose hat mich zwar gesprochen, aber ist immer noch wütend! Ich sagte ihm, dass ich gern ein paar Tage in unser Sommerhaus in Kyoto fahren möchte, um über meine Fehler nachzudenken! Er hat zugestimmt! Ist das nicht toll! Wir können ein paar ruhige Tage zusammen verbringen! Völlig ungestört!"

Katsumi sah das unverhohlene Verlangen in Akihitos Augen und wurde weich. "Das wäre zu schön, aber ich kann hier nicht weg. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich nicht einfach alles stehen und liegenlassen, um Urlaub zu machen!"

Akihito schmollte. "Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut!"

"Fahr doch alleine! Schließlich wolltest du doch über deine Fehler nachdenken!" Katsumi nahm seine Jacke und warf sie sich über. "Das würde dir bestimmt gut tun!"

Akihito packte ihn, als er zur Tür wollte und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Wie kann ich mich erholen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist?!" Er küßte ihn fordernd. Seine Zunge erkundete Katsumis Mund, der gegen sein aufsteigendes Verlangen ankämpfte.

"Akihito! Akihito, stop!" Katsumi holte tief Atem. "Hör auf damit! Nicht hier!"

"Ich liebe dich!" Er küßte ihn erneut. Seine Hand suchte sich ihren Weg unter Katsumis Pullover.

"Hör auf!" Katsumi wand sich aus seinem Zugriff. "Was soll denn das?! Wenn jemand rein kommt!"

"Hier ist doch niemand mehr!" Akihito begann, Katsumi die Jacke abzustreifen und anschließend den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen. "Wir haben das ganze Gebäude für uns allein!"

Katsumi schob ihn heftig von sich. "Du bist verrückt!"

Akihito hielt inne. Auf einmal waren seine Augen tiefe Brunnen der Einsamkeit. "Sag das nicht, Katsumi. Jeder hält mich für verrückt. Meine Brüder, mein Vater, alle. Du warst der einzige, der mir jemals andere Gefühle entgegengebracht hat. Ich liebe dich! Ich will dich! Wenn ich dich nur ansehe, dann spüre ich mein Verlangen wie eine Flamme, die alles andere verzehrt! Mein ganzes Leben habe ich nach jemandem wie dir gesucht, jemand bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, daß er mich versteht und mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin! Ich bin weder so gutaussehend wie Koji noch so intelligent wie Hirose! Ich war immer nur der mittlere Sohn, zu nichts zu gebrauchen und von allen ignoriert!"

Katsumi war erschüttert. Noch nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Akihito so geworden war, wie er war. Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Akihitos Wange. Dieser presste seine Lippen auf die Handfläche.

"Es tut mir leid, Akihito. Ich habe nur an mich selbst gedacht."

Akihito nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme. "Ich bin doch auch nicht besser. Auch ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Ich wollte dich so sehr, dass ich außer meinem Verlangen nichts mehr wahrgenommen habe. Jeden Tag habe ich dich gesehen und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde mein Verlangen nach dir größer. Ich war dir so nah und doch so fern! Ich dachte, wenn du mein würdest, dann würdest du mich auch lieben. Es war ein Fehler! Ich weiß es und möchte es wieder gutmachen!"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dich nicht liebe," gestand Katsumi ihm mit leiser Stimme und schlang ihm beide Arme um den Nacken. "Wenn ich mit dir wegfahre, wirst du uns dann die Zeit geben, die wir brauchen?"

Akihito starrte ihn sekundenlang fassungslos an, dann füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen, als er Katsumi fest an sich drückte. "Du wirst es nicht bereuen!" flüsterte er leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen weichen Haaren.  
~~~

 

"Du fährst weg?! Von jetzt auf gleich?! Spinnst du?!" tobte Koji wutentbrannt. Katsumi verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und hielt den Hörer von seinem Ohr weg. Als die wütenden Schreie abgeklungen waren, nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf.

"Na und?! Ihr braucht mich zur Zeit nicht! Die Aufnahmen sind fast abgeschlossen und deine Tour beginnt erst in einem Monat! Bis dahin bin ich wieder zurück!"

"Shibuya!" Koji war eindeutig am Ende seiner Geduld. "Das hast du doch noch nie gemacht! Was ist denn los?! Hat es etwas mit dieser ominösen Schlägerei zu tun, in die du geraten bist? Läufst du vor irgendetwas davon?!"

Verdammt, der Kerl war ziemlich scharfsinnig. Katsumi rang sich ein heiteres Lachen ab. "Ich laufe nicht vor etwas weg! Eher mit etwas zusammen! Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich habe jemanden kennengelernt und wir wollen ein paar Tage aufs Land, um unsere Gefühle zu sortieren! Du müßtest doch am ehesten Verständnis dafür haben!"

Koji schwieg einige Sekunden, dann seufzte er. "Sicher verstehe ich dich! Ich bin es nur von dir nicht gewöhnt! Eigentlich bin ich derjenige, der impulsive Entscheidungen fällt! Wo fahrt ihr denn hin?!"

"Kyoto!"

"Da hat meine Familie ein Sommerhaus!"

"Ach?!" Katsumi schaffte es, seine Überraschung überzeugend rüberzubringen. "Wir dachten, dort könnten wir ein wenig entspannen! Es soll ganz toll sein, um die Jahreszeit!"

"Hm!" stimmte Koji zu. Er war nicht ganz bei der Sache. "Das Mädchen muss ja wirklich klasse sein, wenn du dich so ins Zeug legst! So kenne ich dich gar nicht!"

Katsumi lachte unsicher. "Ja, sie ist wirklich...einmalig!"

"Dann viel Spaß! Bring sie doch mal zum Essen mit!" Koji klang neugierig.

"Ja, vielleicht! Vorausgesetzt die nächsten Tage geht alles klar!" Katsumi verabschiedete sich hastig. Als er aufgelegt hatte, fühlte er sich müde.

"Fahren wir morgen?!" Akihito lehnte nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet im Türrahmen.

"Ja, ich habe Koji Bescheid gegeben!"

"Komm her!" Akihito streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Katsumi kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Er ließ zu, dass Akihito ihm seine Hände auf die Hüften legte, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. "Wie ich schon sagte, du wirst es nicht bereuen! Wir werden sehr viel Spaß haben!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Das ist es!" Akihito schloß die Tür auf und präsentierte Katsumi stolz das Sommerhaus seiner Familie. "Hier sind wir ungestört!"

Katsumi wollte eintreten, doch Akihito hielt ihn mit einem übermütigen Grinsen zurück. "Warte! Laß es uns richtig machen!"

Ehe Katsumi protestieren konnte, hatte Akihito ihn auf seine Arme gehoben und trug ihn wie eine Braut über die Schwelle. "Akihito! Nicht! Was sollen die Nachbarn denken?!" Katsumi klammerte sich an ihm fest und versteckte sein Gesicht an dessen Hals.

"Die sind mir ziemlich egal!" Akihito trat die Tür hinter sich zu und stieg mühelos die Treppe hinauf. Sie erreichten eines der Schlafzimmer. Alle Möbel waren noch mit weißen Tüchern abgedeckt, doch das störte Akihito nicht. Er legte Katsumi auf dem Bett ab und setzte sich neben ihn. In seinen Augen brannte sein Verlangen wie eine heiße Glut. Katsumi erkannte, wie verzweifelt Akihito nach seiner Nähe verlangte. Noch immer war er nicht sicher, was er Akihito gegenüber empfand. Liebe? Mitleid? Oder eine Mischung aus beidem, er wusste es nicht. doch er war bereit, es herauszufinden. Er streckte eine Hand aus und ließ sich von Akihito in die Arme nehmen.

Sekundenlang hielten sie einander einfach nur fest, dann brachte Katsumi seinen Mund an Akihitos Ohr. "Ich möchte, dass wir uns Zeit lassen!"

"Das habe ich dir doch versprochen!" Akihito streichelte über Katsumis weiche Haare. "Wenn du es nicht willst, werde ich dich nie wieder anfassen!"

Katsumi hörte die Qual in Akihitos Stimme und sein Mitleid gewann die Oberhand. "Wenn ich es zulasse...liebst du mich wirklich? Ich will nicht einfach...ich kann mich doch kaum an unser erstes Mal erinnern!"

Akihito löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Ungläubig sah er Katsumi ins Gesicht. "Du willst wirklich mit mir schlafen?!"

"Ich weiß nicht!" flüsterte Katsumi und flüchtete sich wieder in eine Umarmung. Minutenlang schwiegen beide. Dann schob Katsumi den anderen sanft von sich. "Ich möchte wissen, wie es ist, wenn ich weiß, was ich tue. Wenn ich weiß, was ich empfinde. Schlaf mit mir! Danach werde ich entscheiden, ob wir eine Zukunft haben!"

Akihito verschlug es den Atem. Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Katsumis Lippen. "Bist du sicher?"

Katsumi lächelte zaghaft. "Ja. Ich bin sicher." Der Glanz in Akihitos Augen bestätigte die Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung. Schweigend sah er zu, wie Akihito seine Kleider ablegte und sich schließlich nackt aufs Bett kniete.

"Würdest du dich für mich ausziehen?!"

"Wie bitte?!" Katsumi glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. "Ich soll...du willst das ich strippe?!"

"Bitte! Es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten!" Akihito bedachte ihn mit einem solch sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, dass er Katsumi seufzend nachgab. Er musste wirklich an sich arbeiten. Es ging einfach nicht an, dass Akihito alles bekam was er wollte, nur weil er diesen treuen Hundeblick aufsetzte.

"Nun gut! Aber denk nicht, daß ich das jetzt immer für dich mache!" Katsumi zog sich langsam aus. Er war sich Akihitos brennenden Blicken mehr als bewußt, die über jeden Millimeter seines Körpers glitten. Sein Gesicht glühte vor Verlegenheit.

Als er alles abgelegt hatte, blieb er unsicher stehen. Akihito hatte sich nicht gerührt, sondern starrte ihn immer noch an.

"Was ist?!" Katsumi bekam Angst. "Warum siehst du mich so an?!"

"Du bist wunderschön!" Akihito kam näher, seine Stimme gehorchte ihm kaum. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Katsumis Gesicht sanft mit den Fingerspitzen. "Ich will dich! Jetzt und für immer!"

Katsumi rührte sich nicht. Akihitos Verhalten irritierte ihn. Dieser ließ seine Finger langsam über Katsumis Kinn und seinen Hals wandern.

"Aki...!"

"Pst! Sag jetzt nichts!" Akihito legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. "Ich will dir etwas versprechen!"

Katsumi sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Zu seiner Verwunderung schien Akihito jedes Wort ernst zu meinen.

"Ich werde dich immer lieben und dich nie wieder verletzen! Bitte glaube mir das! Du bedeutest alles für mich!" Er legte Katsumi die Hände auf die Schultern und küßte ihn sanft. "Ich will mit dir schlafen! Aber diesmal werde ich alles richtig machen!"

Katsumi fehlten die Worte. So kannte er den aufbrausenden Akihito gar nicht! Er wurde mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken gedrängt. Akihito legte sich neben ihn und streichelte über seinen Körper. "Du bist ein Wunder! Mein Wunder! Wenn ich dich nicht kennengelernt hätte, niemals hätte ich solche Gefühle in mir vermutet!"

Katsumi konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sehr Akihito ihn begehrte und ein wenig besorgt musterte er die Erektion des anderen. Sie schien ihm so groß.

"Entspann dich! Ich will, daß es für uns beide richtig ist!" Akihito schob seine Hand zwischen Katsumis Schenkel und streichelte die weiche Haut an ihrer Innenseite. Gegen seinen Willen fühlte Katsumi sich erregt.   
Als Akihito ihn diesmal küßte, kam er ihm bereitwillig entgegen. Ihre Zungen berührten einander, wanden sich, lösten sich schließlich widerstrebend.

Atemlos sahen sie sich an, dann kniete Akihito sich über den schlanken Jungen und bedeckte seine Haut mit glühenden Küssen. Er begann am Hals und arbeitete sich Millimeter für Millimeter hinunter. Bei den Brustwarzen verweilte er lange, zupfte daran, spielte mit ihnen, bis sie hart geworden waren und Katsumi vor Lust stöhnte.

"Was...Akihito!" Katsumi keuchte überrascht auf, als Akihitos Mund sich über sein Glied schob.

Akihito antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr fort, seine Zunge um Katsumis Schaft kreisen zu lassen. Stöhnend bog Katsumi den Rücken durch. Überraschend ließ Akihito von ihm ab und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Auch hier setzte er glühende Küsse auf seinen schlanken Rücken, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Wirbelsäule hinunter, um schließlich in die Spalte einzutauchen. Katsumi atmete erschrocken ein.

"Was tust du da?!"

Akihito hob lachend den Kopf. "Keine Sorge! Ich werde dir nie wieder weh tun!" Er feuchtete einen Finger an und schob diesen Zentimeter für Zentimeter in Katsumi hinein. Dieser stöhnte auf. Diese Gefühle kannte er nicht, hätte so etwas nie für möglich gehalten! Sanft bewegte Akihito seinen Finger in seinem Geliebten, dann zog er ihn zurück, nur um gleich darauf einen weiteren in ihn einzuführen.

Langsam und sorgfältig bewegte er seine Finger in Katsumi, dehnte ihn so sanft wie möglich, um ihn auf das kommende vorzubereiten.

"Entspann dich!" Er kniete sich zwischen Katsumis gespreizte Beine. Seine Hände schoben sich unter dessen Hüften, hoben sie an. Mit seinem Glied erkundete er die Spalte, bis er auf Widerstand stieß. Langsam drang er ein. Katsumi keuchte auf und krallte sich in die Kissen.

Akihito schob sich bedächtig weiter vor, bis er sein Glied ganz eingeführt hatte. Dann hielt er inne, beugte sich über Katsumis Rücken, bis er seinen Mund an dessen Ohr bringen konnte.

"Warte einige Sekunden, der Schmerz wird gleich nachlassen!"

Katsumi schluckte hart. Ihm blieb keine Wahl, als die stechenden Schmerzen auszuhalten, die Akihitos Eindringen ihm verursachte. Endlich gewöhnte sein Körper sich an die Penetration und die Krämpfe ließen allmählich nach.

Darauf hatte Akihito nur gewartet. Er begann, sich in Katsumi zu bewegen, zuerst langsam, dann steigerte er seinen Rhythmus, in dem Maße, wie Katsumi von ihm mitgerissen wurde. Immer schneller glitt er vor und zurück, genoß das Gefühl, in diesen heißen engen Tunnel eingebettet zu sein. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem heiseren Schrei riß er Katsumis Hüften zu sich heran und mit einem heftigen Zucken kam er zum Höhepunkt.

Katsumi spürte seinen Samen, der durch seine Eingeweide rann und schloß die Augen. Noch immer wußte er nicht, was er für Akihito empfand, doch er musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Akihito in ihm, nachdem er sich befriedigt hatte. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, zog Katsumi mit sich. Seine Hände strichen über Katsumis flachen Bauch, spielten mit seinem Geschlecht.

"Nicht! Bitte!"

Akihito lachte leise, aber er zog seine Hände zurück. Statt dessen begnügte er sich damit, Katsumis Brustwarzen sanft zu reizen. Dieser legte den Kopf zurück und stellte die Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit bewegte.

"Warum ich? Warum liebst du mich?"

Akihito brachte seinen Mund dicht an sein Ohr und flüsterte: "Weil du die fehlende Hälfte meiner Seele bist!"

Katsumi schloß die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen Akihitos Brust sinken. "Akihito..."

Akihito zog sich aus ihm zurück, drehte ihn um und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Ich will so nahe wie möglich bei dir sein, Katsumi. Mir ist der Gedanke unerträglich, von dir getrennt zu sein und wenn wir zusammen sind, dann fühle ich mich endlich komplett."

Katsumi legte den Kopf an Akihitos Brust. Er fühlte sich unsagbar müde. "Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, warum du mich liebst! Es ist alles so verdammt schnell gegangen! Erst jagst du all meine Freundinnen davon und ruinierst dadurch eine wirklich gute Beziehung und statt dich zum Teufel zu jagen, lasse ich dich auch noch freiwillig bei mir einziehen. Ich muss verrückt sein."

Akihito küßte ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Das bist du nicht verrückt, du bist perfekt."

"Ha." Katsumi kuschelte sich in Akihitos Arme und genoß dessen Nähe.

"In ‚unserer‘ Familie sind alle ein wenig verrückt. Schau dir doch Koji an! Er rennt diesem Fußballer hinterher, der ihn nicht will und läßt sich davon nicht beirren! Ich weiß genau, dass ich dir meine Liebe erst noch beweisen muss, aber ich werde ebenso wenig aufgeben wie mein Bruder! Du gehörst mir! Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!"

Katsumi schloß die Augen. "Solche intensiven Gefühle machen mir Angst!"

"Das brauchen sie nicht!" Akihito streichelte beruhigend über sein Haar. "Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich vor allem beschützen!"  
~~~

 

Katsumi streckte sich gähnend und rollte sich zufrieden schnurrend auf den Bauch. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen. Akihito war unersättlich. Auch darin glich er seinem Bruder.

"Morgen müssen wir wieder zurück!" Akihito spielte versonnen mit einer Strähne von Katsumis Haaren, wickelte sie um seinen Finger und zog sanft daran. "Hirose hat mir nur bis morgen freigegeben! Wenn ich nicht übermorgen wieder in der Firma bin, bringt er es fertig und taucht hier auf! Er kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn man seine Befehle nicht befolgt! Er hat mir gesagt, morgen würde die Entscheidung fallen, ob er mir noch eine Chance gibt!"

Katsumi sah Akihito mit neuer Aufmerksamkeit an. So gut wie nie sprach Akihito über seinen älteren Bruder, den er nach eigenen Aussagen verehrte wie niemanden sonst. "Du sprichst nicht viel über deine Familie!"

"Warum auch?! Ich bin Hirose treu ergeben, ich verehre ihn! Koji hingegen...du weißt ja selbst, daß ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann! Und sein Liebchen auch nicht!"

"Aber wieso?! Die beiden haben dir nie etwas getan!" Katsumi drehte den Kopf, als Akihito aufhörte, seine Haare um seinen Finger zu wickeln. Seine Augen hatten sich plötzlich verdunkelt.

"Frag mich niemals danach! Hörst du?!"

Katsumi nickte erschreckt. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, wie verrückt Akihito manchmal war. Dieser schien seinen Schrecken zu spüren und legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Ich will nur nicht darüber reden! Klar?!"

"Natürlich!"

"Gut!" Akihito küßte ihn voller Verlangen. "Laß uns die restliche Zeit mit etwas angenehmerem verbringen, als mit Reden!"

Katsumi stöhnte. "Bekommst du denn nie genug?! Ich kann nicht mehr! Mir tut schon alles weh!"

Akihito lachte. "Wirklich?! Nur einmal noch! Bitte!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sein kleiner Bruder hatte also beschlossen, Kojis Vorbild zu folgen und der Familie Schande zu bereiten? Mit einem wütenden Schnauben schlug Hirose die Mappe zu und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte der dünne Kunststoffordner auf den Teppich. Fotos flatterten nach allen Seiten davon.

Eines der Fotos landete auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es zeigte seinen Bruder, der einen schmalen blonden Jungen im Arm hielt. An und für sich nichts außergewöhnliches, doch Hirose wusste es besser. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er Akihito dermaßen glücklich und befreit lächeln sehen.

Hirose zündete sich eine Zigarette an und stand auf. Er trat ans Fenster und blickte sekundenlang in die Dunkelheit. Akihito glaubte also, er könne sein Leben in die eigenen Hände nehmen? Er würde ihn eines besseren belehren müssen.

Noch einmal zog Hirose an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie auf dem Fotos ausdrückte und das Lächeln seines Bruders gnadenlos wegbrannte.  
~~~

 

"Ich komme heute Abend vorbei!" Akihito küsste Katsumi zum Abschied und schob seine Hand unter dessen Hemd.

Katsumi schlug ihm auf die Finger und stieg rasch aus. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es enden würde, falls es ihm nicht gelang, Akihito zu bremsen.

"Lass dir Zeit! Ich brauche ein wenig Ruhe." Katsumi schlug die Tür zu und sah mit gemischten Gefühlen dem Wagen nach, als dieser sich in den beginnenden morgendlichen Berufsverkehr einfädelte.

Er begann, Kojis älteren Bruder wirklich gern zu haben, auch wenn dieser ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit ins Bett drängte. Alle seine Versuche, Akihito auf Distanz zu halten, hatten sich als sinnlos erwiesen und auf der Fahrt nach Hause hatte er festgestellt, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte zu sitzen. Allmählich verstand er, wie Izumi sich fühlen musste.

Müde stieg er die Treppen zu seinem Apartment hoch. Die Briefe im Flur ignorierte er, ebenso wie seinen blinkenden Anrufbeantworter. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett und endlich einmal schlafen, ohne das jemand Sex von ihm forderte.  
~~~

 

Akihito betrat gutgelaunt sein Elternhaus. Die letzten Tage hatten ihn völlig ausgefüllt. Er war so glücklich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

"Du bist also wieder da!" Hirose erwartete ihn schon im Flur. "Hast du über deine Verfehlungen nachgedacht?!"

"Sicher! Es tut mir alles leid, Oni-chan!"

"Das sollte es auch!" Hirose holte aus und verabreichte seinem jüngeren Bruder eine Ohrfeige.

Akihito hielt sich die Wange. "Wofür war das denn?!"

"Denkst du denn, ich wüsste nicht, was du getrieben hast?!" Hirose zitterte vor Wut. "Reicht dir ein Schwuler in der Familie nicht?! Musst du jetzt auch noch so anfangen?!"

Akihito wurde blass. "Ich bin nicht schwul!"

"Wie nennst du es, wenn einer mit anderen Männern schläft?! Also ich nenne so etwas schwul!"

"Ich schlafe nicht mit ‚anderen Männern'! Ich liebe Katsumi!" Akihito schob trotzig das Kinn vor.

Hirose schlug ihn noch einmal. "Du hörst dich an wie Koji! Langsam glaube ich, dass ich der einzig Normale in dieser Familie bin! Du wirst Katsumi nicht wiedersehen!"

"Und wenn ich dir nicht gehorche?!"

Hirose lächelte kalt. "Du weißt doch, was mit Izumi passiert ist?! Diesmal werde ich die ganze Sache nicht so nachlässig handhaben!"

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Akihito fühlte, wie eine kalte Hand nach seinem Herzen griff. Er kannte Hirose nur zu gut und er wusste genau, dass er nicht scherzte. "Wenn Katsumi etwas zustößt, dann bringe ich dich um!"

Hirose lachte nur. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe Angst vor dir? Mach dir nichts vor, Akihito. Du bist nur mein kleiner Bruder. Völlig abhängig von mir und wenn ich dir sage, du sollst diese Beziehung beenden, dann wirst du gehorchen."

"Du kannst mich nicht daran hindern ihn zu treffen!" Akihito trat einen Schritt zurück und sah seinen Bruder fest in die Augen. "Mag sein, dass du keine Angst vor mir hast, aber wenn du Katsumi zu nahe kommst, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du es bereuen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Akihito sich um und verließ fluchtartig das Haus. Er sprang in seinen Wagen und raste davon.  
~~~

 

Katsumi öffnete schlaftrunken die Tür, nachdem Akihito Sturm geklingelt hatte. Dieser stürmte herein, schnappte seinen überraschten Geliebten und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

"Akihito!" Katsumi klammerte sich verblüfft an ihm fest. "Was soll das?! Wir haben uns doch gerade erst getrennt!"

Akihito antwortete nicht. Er eilte ins Schlafzimmer und legte seinen Geliebten auf dem Bett ab. Er entkleidete sich rasch, dann stieg er ebenfalls ins Bett und nahm Katsumi so fest in die Arme, dass diesem die Luft wegblieb. "Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich!"

Ihr Beisammensein war geprägt von einer wilden Verzweiflung, die Katsumi ein Gefühl von Unbehagen bescherte. Hinterher lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Akihito hielt ihn immer noch fest, nicht bereit, seinen Griff auch nur für einige Sekunden zu lösen.

Katsumi wurde klar, das etwas schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Besorgt legte er dem anderen die Hand auf die Wange und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt, ihn anzusehen. "Akihito?! Was ist passiert?!"

Sein Freund seufzte leise. "Hirose hat von uns erfahren! Er war überhaupt nicht erfreut!"

"Wenn du sagst, er war nicht erfreut, dann heißt das wohl, er war absolut dagegen!" Katsumi setzte sich auf. "Warum bist du dann hier?! Du solltest ihn nicht unnötig reizen!"

"Nein!" Akihito setzte sich ebenfalls auf. Er umklammerte Katsumis Schultern und schüttelte ihn heftig durch. "Du verstehst nicht! Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben!"

Katsumi starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Ich habe Angst um dich!" Akihito ließ ihn langsam los und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. "Er hat mir gedroht! Ich weiß doch, was er Izumi angetan hat und er...ich kann dich nicht immer beschützen! Er hat zuviel Macht! Niemand kann sich ihm in den Weg stellen!"

"Du meinst...!" Katsumi stockte der Atem. Natürlich wusste er, was Izumi passiert war und der Gedanke daran, was dies für ihn bedeuten mochte, jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es. Sie sahen sich erschrocken an, dann sprang Akihito aus dem Bett und stieg rasch in seine Kleider. "Ich gehe! Du bleibst hier! Wenn es jemand ist, den mein Bruder geschickt hat, dann musst du fliehen! Steig am besten aus dem Fenster!"

Katsumi zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch, sparte es sich aber, Akihito darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich im dritten Stock befanden. Die ganze Situation kam ihm zunehmend lächerlich vor, er fühlte sich in einen billigen Gangsterfilm versetzt.

Akihito riss die Tür auf und erstarrte. Er fand sich Auge in Auge mit seinem Bruder wieder, nur war es nicht der Bruder, mit dem er gerechnet hatte.

"Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?!" Koji stellte diese Frage in ziemlich verblüfftem Ton. Izumi starrte ihn nur schockiert an.

Akihito fehlten die Worte.

"Was hast du mit Katsumi gemacht?!" Koji fand seine Fassung wieder und packte seinen Bruder am Kragen. Er schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und presste ihm die Luft ab.

"Koji, nein! Laß ihn los!" Katsumi erschien nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet auf dem Flur und zerrte am Arm seines Freundes. Sekundenlang rührte sich keiner, dann nahm Koji langsam seine Hand herunter.

"Ich denke, du hast uns einiges zu erklären!" Er bedachte Katsumi mit einem harten Blick.


	13. Chapter 13

Im Wohnzimmer herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Katsumi rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sessel hin und her, während Akihito und Koji ein stummes Blickduell ausfochten. Izumi saß neben Koji auf dem Sofa und hoffte, dass dieser nichts unüberlegtes tun würde.

"Was machst du hier?!" Koji brach als erster das Schweigen. Sein Bruder warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu, schwieg aber. "Verdammt, antworte mir!"

"Schrei mich nicht an! Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" Akihito suchte in seiner Tasche nach einer Zigarette. Katsumi hatte ihm das Rauchen beinahe ausgeredet. Auch jetzt legte er ihm nur eine Hand auf den Arm. Akihito sah ihn kurz an, dann ließ er die Zigaretten in seine Tasche zurückgleiten.

Koji nahm dies mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis.

"Er ist hier, weil...!" Katsumi stockte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Koji erklären konnte, was ihn mit seinem Bruder verband. Er verstand es ja selbst kaum.

"Weil ich Katsumi liebe!" Akihito hielt den sengenden Blicken seines Bruders gelassen stand.

"Wie kannst du nur?!" Izumi sprach zum ersten Mal, seine Stimme troff von Verachtung. Katsumi wand sich unter seinem kalten Blick.

"Und wie kannst du meinen Bruder lieben?!", mischte Akihito sich ein und legte beschützend seinen Arm um Katsumis Schultern.

"Das ist nicht der Punkt!" Koji stand auf. "Izumi, Katsumi! Geht raus! Ich muß mit Akihito allein sprechen!"

"Koji, bitte!" Katsumi sah flehend zu seinem Freund auf. "Streitet euch nicht! Nicht meinetwegen!"

Akihito drückte ihn kurz an sich. "Warte draußen! Mir passiert nichts."

Ein kurzer Blick streifte Koji, dann nickte Katsumi widerstrebend und verließ, von Izumi gefolgt, den Raum.  
~~~

 

Während sie auf dem Flur warteten, warf Izumi dem anderen immer wieder nachdenkliche Blicke zu, sagte aber nichts. Katsumi schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Er starrte angelegentlich auf den Teppichboden und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.

"Warum hast du dich mit ihm eingelassen?!", fragte Izumi schließlich. Noch immer sah Katsumi ihn nicht an.

Dieser seufzte und sah endlich auf. "Es ist nicht so, als ob ich viel Auswahl gehabt hätte. Akihito ist...ich kann es schlecht beschreiben. Er sagte, er wolle mich. Und er hat mich auch bekommen."

"Das scheint bei den Nanjos die übliche Vorgehensweise zu sein!", entgegnete Izumi trocken und Katsumi lachte leise.

"Scheint so. Er ist mir nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. Wir sind sogar zusammen nach Kyoto gefahren. Und mittlerweile habe ich mich irgendwie an ihn gewöhnt!"

Sie sahen sich schweigend an, dann brachte Izumi ein kleines Lächeln zustande. "Wie hast du ihm das Rauchen abgewöhnt?!"

"Das hast du gemerkt?" Katsumi grinste. "Erst habe ich versucht, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden, aber das hat überhaupt nichts genutzt. Schließlich habe ich ihm eines Abends seinen Aschenbecher über dem Kopf ausgeleert und ihn anschließend aus dem Bett geworfen."

Izumi warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Das muß ich auch einmal versuchen!"

"Was machen die wohl da drin?!" Katsumi presste das Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. "Ich kann nichts hören!"

Izumi überlegte. "Entweder versöhnen sie sich oder sie gehen sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel. Ich kann in beiden Fällen mit dem Ergebnis leben!"

"Ich auch!" Katsumi machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. "Komm, setzen wir uns rüber! Ich habe keine Lust, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt hier rum zu stehen!"  
~~~

 

"Also?"

"Also was?" Akihito konnte ebenso stur sein wie sein jüngerer Bruder und im Augenblick war er sich noch nicht sicher, wie er die ganze Sache handhaben sollte. Er mochte Koji nicht und er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, doch er wusste auch, dass Koji Katsumis bester Freund war. Um ehrlich zu sein, befand er sich zur Zeit in einer komplizierten Zwickmühle, aus der es keinen Ausweg zu geben schien.

"Was. Willst. Du. Hier?", presste Koji zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an, seinen Bruder mit bloßen Händen zu würgen.

Dieser lehnte sich beinahe genüsslich zurück und schlug lässig die Beine übereinander. "Wie ich bereits sagte, ich liebe Katsumi. Und ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben. Weder für dich, für Hirose oder sonst irgendjemanden."

"Ah ja, Hirose. Wie kommt’s, dass du nicht an seinem Rockzipfel hängst? Ich dachte, er wäre dein Ein und Alles." Koji schoß diesen Pfeil auf Verdacht ab und konnte sehen, das er traf. Akihito zuckte zusammen und sein Blick verdunkelte sich schlagartig.

"Lass Hirose da raus." Akihito weigerte sich, seinen Bruder anzusehen und tastete nach seinen Zigaretten. Mit schlechtem Gewissen zog er die Schachtel hervor und zündete sich eine an.

"Wieso? Ich dachte du liebst und verehrst ihn?", stichelte Koji weiter und erntete einen düsteren Blick, der ihn amüsiert lächeln ließ. So wie es aussah, hatte Akihito endlich erkannt, wie Hirose wirklich war und diese Erkenntnis schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.

"Natürlich verehre ich Hirose! Das solltest du auch, er ist schließlich das Oberhaupt der Familie," war alles, was Akihito dazu sagte und selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich dies ziemlich hohl an. Koji entging dies natürlich nicht und gegen seinen Willen neugierig geworden, lehnte er sich vor und faßte seinen Bruder genauer ins Auge.

"Was ist passiert?"  
~~~

 

"Ob es schon Tote gegeben hat?" Katsumi wanderte ungeduldig hin und her, während Izumi die Sache relativ gelassen nahm. Seine einzige Antwort bestand darin, die nächste Seite seines Fußballermagazins aufzuschlagen und sich die Tabelle anzuschauen.

"Und wenn schon", murmelte er schließlich und ärgerte sich über die Tatsache, dass sein Fußballverein nicht die Tabelle anführte. Wenn sie noch einen weiteren Sieg heimbrachten, würde es...

"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?" Katsumi warf sich aufs Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er war besorgt. Koji war manchmal unberechenbar und der Gedanke, Akihito könnte etwas zustoßen, machte ihn ungewöhnlich nervös. Warum eigentlich? Liebte er den zweitältesten der Nanjo-Brüder etwa wirklich?

Katsumi verlor sich in Gedanken, während Izumi weiterhin in seinem Magazin blätterte.  
~~~

 

"Verstehst du nun, wie ich mich gefühlt habe?!" Koji und Akihito saßen einträchtig beisammen und rauchten zufrieden.

Nach einigen anfänglichen Unstimmigkeiten hatten sie sich ausgesprochen und zu ihrer beider Erstaunen  
festgestellt, dass sie mehr gemeinsam hatten, als sie jemals dachten. Koji musste zugegeben, dass sein Bruder viel vernünftiger wirkte als früher. Katsumi gab seinem labilen Geist anscheinend die nötige Ruhe.

"Ich werde beinahe wahnsinnig vor Angst, wenn ich daran denke, was Katsumi alles geschehen kann! Wie kannst du mit dieser Angst leben?!"

"Ich lasse Izumi selten aus den Augen! Da wir zusammen wohnen ist es relativ einfach, ihn immer in meiner Nähe zu behalten! Du solltest vielleicht auch mit Katsumi zusammenziehen!"

"Dann wird Hirose garantiert ausrasten!" Akihito zog heftig an seiner Zigarette. "Tut das gut! Katsumi mag nicht, wenn ich rauche!"

"Izumi versucht auch immer, mir das Rauchen abzugewöhnen, aber bisher habe ich mich standhaft verteidigen können!" Koji grinste. "Wie hat er dich denn dazu gebracht, aufzuhören?!"

Akihito grinste ebenfalls. "Hättest du gedacht, dass dieses zierliche Persönchen in der Lage ist, mich mit einem Fußtritt aus dem Bett zu befördern? Katsumi hat mir gesagt, daß er keine Lust hat, von einem Aschenbecher geküßt zu werden und eines Abends, als ich ins Bett kam, wartete er, bis ich mich hingelegt hatte, dann hat er mir einfach den Aschenbecher über dem Kopf ausgeleert, um mich anschließend rauszuwerfen. Nie zuvor hat jemand so etwas gewagt!"

Koji lachte. "Du hast recht! Das ist kaum vorstellbar. Diese Seite kenne ich an Katsumi ja gar nicht und das obwohl wir seit so vielen Jahren befreundet sind. Scheint so, als wäre er der richtige für dich."

Die Brüder sahen sich einen Augenblick schweigend an. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich jemals so mit dir reden könnte!" stellte Akihito schließlich fest.

Koji zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. "Ich auch nicht! Ich habe dich immer für einen Psychopathen gehalten!"

Akihito wußte im ersten Augenblick nicht, ob er lachen oder wütend auffahren sollte, entschied sich dann aber für ersteres. "Ich habe dich immer für einen arroganten Mistkerl gehalten!"

Jetzt war es an Koji, seine nächste Reaktion zu überdenken. Auch er entschied sich für den wackligen Frieden, den sie eingegangen waren und lachte.

"Was hast du jetzt vor?!" Koji sprach von Hiroses Drohung und sein Bruder verstand auf Anhieb.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Du kennst doch Hirose! Er wird sich auf jeden Fall durchsetzen wollen! Es hat ihm schon gelangt, daß du aus der Familie ausgebrochen bist! Wenn ich jetzt das gleiche mache, dreht er bestimmt durch!"

"Da hast du recht!" Koji seufzte. "Du solltest Katsumi in Sicherheit bringen! Verlaß mit ihm die Stadt! Glaub mir, einen Leibwächter zu engagieren bringt nichts!"

"Ich weiß!" Akihito drückte seine Zigarette aus. "Ich werde mir etwas überlegen!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Haben Sie etwas für mich?"

Der Privatdetektiv schob Hirose einen Ordner zu und erhielt im Gegenzug einen Briefumschlag, aus dem er das verheißungsvolle Knistern von einigen Geldscheinen hörte. Mit einer ehrerbietigen Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich von seinem Auftraggeber.

Hirose wartete, bis die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war, dann schlug er langsam den Ordner auf und las sich die Berichte durch.

Als er am Ende des Berichtes angekommen war, hatte er gleichzeitig auch das Ende seines Geduldsfadens erreicht. Er tastete nach seinen Zigaretten, nur um festzustellen, dass er keine mehr hatte.

Gereizt knäulte er die leere Zigarettenschachtel zusammen und beförderte sie mit einem wütenden Schnauben in den Papierkorb.

Es war einfach nicht zu fassen! Seine Brüder waren alle beide vollkommen verrückt! Erst Koji und jetzt Akihito. Beide brachten mit ihrem Verhalten nur Schande über die Familie.

Hirose überlegte. Er musste dieser ganzen Farce Einhalt gebieten. Sollten die Eskapaden seiner jüngeren Brüder jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, würde der Skandal die Familie ruinieren.

Er nahm den Hörer auf und wählte eine Nummer. Er würde die Sache in die Hand nehmen und diesmal würde er nicht wieder den gleichen Fehler begehen.  
~~~

 

Takuto stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und warf Koji verärgerte Blicke zu. "Warum hast du ihn eingeladen?! Gegen Katsumi habe ich nichts, aber deinen Bruder will ich hier eigentlich nicht sehen!"

"Och, Izumi!" Koji schnappte sich seinen vorbeieilenden Geliebten und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. "Ich weiß, was er dir angetan hat, aber wir haben uns gerade ein wenig versöhnt und ich dachte...!"

Koji klang dermaßen verzweifelt, das Takuto nachgab. "Schon gut! Ich werde lieb und brav sein und verspreche, ihn nicht mit dem Messer zu traktieren! In Ordnung?!"

"Danke!" Koji küsste ihn zärtlich. Daraus wäre sicher mehr geworden, hätte es in diesem Augenblick nicht geklingelt. "Ich mach auf!"

Er trabte zur Tür. Wie er vermutet hatte, stand sein Bruder davor. Eine Flasche Wein in dem einen und Katsumi im anderen Arm. Dieser fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Ständig warf er prüfende Blicke über seine Schulter. Koji musterte ihn verwundert.

"Er hat Angst, die Nachbarn könnten uns sehen!", erklärte Akihito leicht genervt und schob Katsumi ins Haus. Dieser schenkte ihm einen tiefschwarzen Blick.

"Dir ist es ja vielleicht egal, ob uns jemand sieht, aber ich für meine Person halte nichts davon, dabei beobachtet zu werden, wie wir...!" Hastig brach er ab und lief knallrot an.

Akihito grinste und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Jetzt sag nicht, es hätte keinen Spaß gemacht!", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Katsumi schubste ihn von sich. "Laß das! Spinner!"

Koji betrachtete beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Akihito wuschelte Katsumi durch die Haare. "Wir haben auf dem Weg hierher eine kleine Rast auf einem Parkplatz eingelegt. Nicht lange, nur ein paar Minuten! Es mußte ziemlich schnell gehen! Das war eine echte Herausforderung!"

Katsumi riß sich los. "Du bist über mich hergefallen!"

"Tut mir leid, aber wenn ich dich ansehe, dann denke ich nur an eine einzige Sache!" Akihito reichte Koji die Weinflasche und zog Katsumi in seine Arme. Er küsste ihn heftig.

Koji räusperte sich laut. Katsumi stieß Akihito von sich und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Brüder sahen sich einige Sekunden an, dann fiel die Spannung von ihnen ab. Noch immer waren die beiden sich nicht sicher, ob der Frieden, den sie eingegangen waren, halten würde, aber sie wollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen.

"Izumi hat gekocht! Ich hoffe, du magst es! Es ist ein amerikanisches Gericht!"

Im Wohnzimmer wartete Takuto mit gemischten Gefühlen auf Akihito. Dieser grüßte ihn fröhlich, doch in seinen Augen flackerte Unbehagen. Takuto sah ihn kalt an. Er war nicht bereit, die Vergangenheit einfach zu vergeben.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch. Das Essen fand großen Anklang und als die dritte Weinflasche geöffnet wurde, verstanden die Anwesenden sich immer besser.

"Es tut mir leid!", sagte Akihito auf einmal und sah Takuto um Verzeihung heischend an. Dieser wurde durch diese plötzliche Wendung der Ereignisse völlig überrascht. Schweigen breitete sich aus, dann lächelte Takuto zögerlich.

"Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich gefreut habe, dich hier zu haben, aber wenn du und Katsumi zusammen seid..." Izumi warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Koji, der seine Miene betont neutral hielt und fuhr fort: "Ich denke, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen."

Akihito nickte ernsthaft. "Ich hätte früher alles getan, um Hirose einen Gefallen zu erweisen, aber mittlerweile...!" Sein Blick wanderte zu Katsumi. Besorgnis spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. "Mittlerweile gibt es etwas wichtigeres in meinem Leben!"

"Hast du in der Zwischenzeit etwas von Hirose gehört?!", wollte Koji wissen und schob einige übriggebliebene Fritten auf seinem Teller hin und her.

"Bisher nicht! Aber ich fürchte, das ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm!" Akihito leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug. "Es paßt einfach nicht zu ihm, so ruhig zu bleiben! Ich denke, es wird nicht lange dauern, dann werde ich von ihm hören!"

"Gehst du noch in die Firma?!"

Akihito nickte. "Ich will ihn nicht noch mehr reizen! Er gibt sich immer betont freundlich, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen, aber ich kenne ihn sehr gut und weiß, wann er vor Wut kocht. Im Augenblick ist er wie ein Vulkan kurz vor der Explosion!"

"Meinst du wirklich, daß dein Bruder auf Rache sinnt?!" wollte Katsumi wissen. "Kann es ihm nicht egal sein, was du machst?!"

Koji schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht Hirose! Er wird nie verstehen, warum ich damals die Familie verlassen habe! Und das Akihito jetzt das gleiche macht trägt sicher nicht dazu bei, seine Laune zu heben! Ich stimme dir zu, da kommt noch was nach!"

Izumi zog fröstelnd die Schultern ein. Koji legte ihm beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich schätze, wir sind zur Zeit als Zielscheiben aus dem Rennen!"

Als die nun folgende Stille überhand zu nehmen drohte, sprang Katsumi auf und schnappte sich die fast leere Weinflasche. "Nachdem ihr säuft wie die Löcher, werden Izumi und ich mal Nachschub holen!"

Lachend klapste Akihito ihm auf den Hintern. Katsumi streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, dann verschwand er mit Takuto in der Küche.

Die beiden Brüder bemühten sich, ihr Unbehagen mit Fröhlichkeit zu überspielen. Als die anderen mit neuem Wein zurückkamen, schnappte Koji sich Takuto und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Er genoß es, ihn endlich einmal ungeniert vor Gästen abknutschen zu können. Akihito folgte rasch seinem Beispiel. Und als Koji ihnen anbot, im Gästezimmer zu übernachten, nahmen sie das Angebot gerne an.  
~~~

 

Hirose zog heftig an seiner Zigarette und gab sich betont kühl und gelassen. "So, meine kleinen Brüder haben sich also versöhnt?!"

Der Privatdetektiv nickte bestätigend. "Wir haben die beiden verfolgt. Sie haben zusammen mit Ihrem jüngsten Bruder und dem Fußballer Izumi einen feucht-fröhlichen Abend verbracht. Anschließend sind sie dort geblieben!"

Hirose entließ ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. "Ihr wollt euch also gegen mich verschwören?! Nun, wir werden sehen, was ihr davon habt!"

Lachend warf er die Zigarette hinaus und sah zu, wie sie in der Dunkelheit verglomm.


	15. Chapter 15

"Und ich kann nichts tun, um Sie umzustimmen?" Hirose legte behutsam die Hände ineinander und beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor. Seine kalten grauen Augen fixierten sein Gegenüber mit abschätzenden Blicken.

"Geld bedeutet mir nichts. Ich habe mehr als genug davon."

"Dennoch, es muss doch einen Preis geben, zu dem Sie sich davon trennen würden!" Hirose wollte nicht aufgeben, nicht solange die Chance bestand, dieses Geschäft doch noch abzuwickeln.

"Sie werden verstehen, dass ich mich nicht leicht von dem Grundstück trenne. Es ist schon seit Generationen im Besitz meiner Familie und bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Verstehe. Gibt es denn gar nichts, was ich für Sie tun kann? Einen Wunsch, den ich Ihnen erfüllen könnte?"

"Nun, eigentlich..." Der Mann unterbrach sich, als sein Blick auf Hiroses Schreibtisch von etwas gefangengenommen wurde. Dieser folgte seinem Blick verwirrt. Alles was er sah, waren einige Bilder von Akihito und Katsumi, die der Privatdetektiv ihm gegeben hatte. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Es...entschuldigen Sie, aber...dieser Junge...kennen Sie ihn?", stammelte der Mann verwirrt und zerrte nervös an seinem Kragen.

"Den hier?" Hirose warf dem Mann Katsumis Foto zu und konnte zu seiner Genugtuung erleben, wie dieser rot wurde. "Ja, ich kenne ihn. Aber warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

"Ich...können Sie mir sagen, wie er heißt? Ich habe ihn vor einigen Wochen bei einem Empfang gesehen und wollte ihn ansprechen, doch leider..." Wieder ein nervöser Blick, dann erschienen die ersten Schweißperlen auf der Stirn des Mannes. "Ich habe ihn nicht wiedergesehen."

Hirose lächelte. Endlich hatte er einen neuen Ansatzpunkt für seine Verhandlungen. "Wenn ich Ihnen ein Treffen mit dem Jungen ermögliche..." Er ließ den Satz unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen und gratulierte sich gleich darauf zu seinem Einfall, denn die Augen des Mannes leuchteten gierig auf.

"Das könnten Sie? Würden Sie das tun?!"

"Für eine entsprechende Gegenleistung würde ich ein Treffen arrangieren, bei dem Sie den Jungen für sich allein hätten."

Der Mann sah den Vertrag in seiner Hand. Hirose konnte sehen, dass es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete. Schweigend wartete er auf eine Antwort.

"In Ordnung. Beschaffen Sie mir den Jungen und ich unterschreibe."  
~~~

 

Seit ihrem gemeinsamen Abend mit Koji und Izumi waren einige Tage vergangen und Katsumi erinnerte sich immer noch voller Begeisterung daran. Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, das doch noch alles gut werden würde. Zufrieden rückte er in der Schlange ein wenig weiter vor und begann schon mal, nach seiner Geldbörse zu suchen.

Als er an der Reihe war, kramte er immer noch verzweifelt nach seinem Portemonnaie, doch irgendwie schien ihm dieses abhanden gekommen zu sein. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln legte er die Waren ab, die er im Arm hielt und begann eine intensivere Suche. Schließlich sah er mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht auf.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe mein Geld vergessen." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen jemanden, der genau hinter ihm gestanden hatte. "Entschuldigen Sie..."

Jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er Hirose Nanjo erkannte, der mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln auf ihn hinunter sah.

Wortlos legte Hirose einige Geldscheine auf die Theke und wies dann auf die Lebensmittel. "Sie gehören dir."

"Nein danke." Katsumi hob abwehrend die Hände, doch Hirose drückte ihm einfach die Tüte in die Hand und winkte seinem Leibwächter. Kurauchi näherte sich langsam. Er wirkte ebenso finster, wie Katsumi ihn in Erinnerung hatte und dem Jungen wurde unbehaglich. Viel zu gut erinnerte er sich an Akihitos Warnung, an das, was mit Izumi geschehen war...

"Sieh es als kleines Geschenk, weil du dich um meinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder gekümmert hast." Hirose wies auf seinen Wagen. "Steig ein. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Katsumi fühlte Kurauchis Hände auf seinen Schultern, leichter Druck schob ihn vorwärts und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Hiroses Einladung Folge zu leisten.  
~~~

 

"Setz dich!" Hirose wartete, bis der Junge seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war, dann bot er ihm eine Erfrischung an.

"Nein, danke! Kommen Sie einfach zur Sache!" Katsumi fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

"Wie du willst! Dann hören wir jetzt mit den Spielchen auf!" Hirose lehnte sich zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Genüßlich inhalierte er den Rauch, ehe er weitersprach. "Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dir zu befehlen, dich von Akihito fernzuhalten, doch es ist ein Umstand eingetreten, den ich nicht vorhersehen konnte. Ich möchte dir ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Ich werde deine Beziehung zu Akihito tolerieren, allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung."

"Und die wäre?!" erkundigte Katsumi sich mißtrauisch. Sein Mißtrauen war vollkommen begründet, wie Hiroses nächste Worte bewiesen.

"Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit einem meiner Geschäftspartner. Er will einen Vertrag, den ich dringend benötige, nur dann unterzeichnen, wenn ich ihm seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfülle!"

Katsumi blinzelte verwirrt. "Was hat das mit mir zu tun?!"

Hirose lächelte selbstzufrieden. "Er wünscht sich eine Nacht mit dir!"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Worte bis zu Katsumi durchgedrungen waren, doch dann explodierte der Junge förmlich vor Wut.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich mich auf so etwas einlasse?! Sie sind doch krank!" Er eilte zur Tür, doch Kurauchi bewegte sich aus den Schatten hervor und blockierte den Ausgang.

Der Leibwächter musterte den Jungen mit unbeweglicher Miene, nur seine Hand legte sich in einer unmerklich drohenden Geste auf eine Ausbuchtung unter seinem Jackett, wo sich eine Waffe befinden mochte.

Langsam kehrte Katsumi zu seinem Platz zurück. Er war leichenblaß geworden.

Hirose schüttelte in amüsiertem Unverständnis den Kopf. "Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was er an dir findet, aber er hat dich einmal gesehen und seitdem läßt ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr los, dich in seinem Bett zu haben. Wenn du auf mein Angebot eingehst, dann wird dein größter Wunsch sich erfüllen!"

"Wofür halten Sie mich eigentlich?!" Der Junge rang mühsam um Fassung.

"Das Geschäft ist wirklich wichtig für mich!" Hirose entzündete eine neue Zigarette und wartete gelassen darauf, dass sein Gast sich wieder beruhigte. "Du solltest dir im Klaren sein, dass diese Chance nie wiederkommt, also überleg dir gut, was du antwortest."

"Sie haben nicht verstanden! Ich denke gar nicht daran, auf diesen widerlichen Vorschlag einzugehen! Sie sind doch krank!"

"Ich fürchte, du hast nicht verstanden!" Hirose beugte sich kalt lächelnd vor. "Es steht außer Frage, dass du eine Nacht mit ihm verbringst! Wir müssen uns nur noch über den Preis einigen!"

Katsumi blickte kurz auf seine zitternden Hände, dann sah er auf. "Warum diese Mühe? Sie könnten mich doch gegen meinen Willen dorthin befördern lassen."

"Das ist korrekt, aber dann würdest du dich wehren und das würde meinen Freund verunsichern. Außerdem müßte ich einen Skandal befürchten, den ich mir im Augenblick überhaupt nicht leisten kann. Wenn du allerdings freiwillig gehst, dann können wir das als normales Geschäft behandeln und sind hinterher quitt." Katsumi wurde schwindlig, als er Hiroses eiskalten Überlegungen zuhörte. Dieser Mann schreckte wirklich vor gar nichts zurück. "Du bist ein sehr hübscher Junge, aber das weißt du sicher. Mein Geschäftspartner will dich haben und ich werde dich ihm liefern. Als Gegenleistung werde ich deine Beziehung zu Akihito so lange tolerieren, wie er Interesse an dir hat. Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen. Also?!"

"Vergessen Sie's!"

"Ich hatte gehofft, es geht anders. Aber wenn du es so haben willst!" Er zog eine Schublade auf und holte einige Papiere hervor, die er dem Jungen reichte. Dieser nahm sie verwirrt entgegen. "Lies das. Und dann sag mir, wie du dich entschieden hast!"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. "Das ist Erpressung!" sagte Katsumi schließlich mit schwacher Stimme.

"Natürlich! Also, wie lautet deine Antwort?"

"Das...das können Sie nicht!" Katsumi klammerte sich immer noch an die Hoffnung, es würde sich alles als Scherz entpuppen, doch ein Blick in die kalten Augen seines Gegenübers belehrte ihn eines besseren.

"Kann ich das nicht?" Hirose zog leicht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du glaubst, weil Akihito in dich vernarrt ist, würde er mich hintergehen? Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht von Akihito verlangen könnte. Wenn ich ihm befehle von einer Brücke zu springen, dann wird er es tun."

Schweigend starrten die beiden einander an, dann seufzte Katsumi und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Hirose wartete geduldig, ein überhebliches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

"Akihito hat erkannt, wie Sie wirklich sind. Er wird nie wieder auf Sie hereinfallen," stellte Katsumi mit leiser Stimme fest.

Hirose war das Lachen vergangen. Mit betont ruhigen Bewegungen nahm er die Papiere wieder an sich, die der Junge auf den Tisch geworfen hatte und verstaute sie wieder in der Schublade. Dann stand er auf und umrundete langsam seinen Schreibtisch.

"Werd bloß nicht frech! Nur weil wir ein Abkommen haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich von dir beleidigen lasse!" Mit einer Hand faßte er in die weichen Haare des Jungen und bog dessen Kopf gewaltsam zurück.

"Was soll das?!" Katsumi versuchte, Hiroses Griff zu lösen, doch dieser erwies sich als unnachgiebig. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich zustimme!"

"Hast du das nicht? Habe ich wohl überhört. Das Geschäft gilt. Du wirst genau das tun, was ich von dir verlange! Haben wir uns verstanden?!"

"Wie kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie uns wirklich in Ruhe lassen?!"

"Du mußt mir schon vertrauen! Aber sei versichert, solange du deinen Teil der Abmachung einhältst, werdet ihr eure Ruhe haben! Einverstanden?!"

"Einverstanden!" stimmte Katsumi leise zu und in seinem Inneren zerbarst seine Seele in Tausende kleine Splitter.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wo warst du denn so lange?!" Akihito zog Katsumi in eine liebevolle Umarmung und drückte den Jungen verlangend an sich. Sekunden später fanden seine Hände ihren Weg unter Katsumis Hemd.

"Nicht!" Der Junge befreite sich rasch aus Akihitos Zugriff und hielt dessen Hände fest. Als er die Verwirrung in den Augen seines Freundes sah, lächelte er traurig. "Ich kann jetzt nicht. Ich..."

Erschrocken nahm Akihito ihn in die Arme, als er unvermittelt in Tränen ausbrach. "Shhh...nicht, bitte wein nicht! Was ist denn geschehen?!"

"Nichts. Ich bin nur...ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Katsumi vergrub sein Gesicht in Akihitos Hemd.

"Katsumi!" erschrocken streichelte Akihito durch die weichen blonden Haare. "Was ist passiert?!"

"Nichts. Nur ein wenig Ärger auf der Arbeit." Katsumi sah auf und schenkte dem anderen ein Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu gequält wirkte. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn Akihito ließ sich ablenken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Warum hatte er gelogen? Katsumi war sich nicht sicher. Er hatte Angst, doch wovor eigentlich genau? Davor, dass Akihito ebenso durchdrehen könnte wie Koji, um dann auf Hirose loszugehen? Oder dass er ihn wegstoßen würde, sollte er von ihrem Abkommen erfahren? Gleich darauf konnte er an gar nichts mehr denken, denn Akihito schob ihn ins Schlafzimmer und Katsumi drängte seine Sorge in den entferntesten Winkel seiner Gedanken.  
~~~

 

"Hast du verstanden?!"

"Ja. Ich werde da sein." Katsumi legte auf und zog fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen. Seit einer Woche galt sein Abkommen mit Hirose und er hatte sich fast schon sicher geglaubt, hatte angenommen, es habe sich nur um einen schlechten Scherz gehandelt. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Katsumi kleidete sich an und machte sich auf den Weg. Hirose wartete in seinem Wagen auf ihn und musterte ihn zufrieden. "Sehr hübsch! Das wird ihm gefallen!"

Katsumi sah aus dem Fenster. Was Hirose vorhaben mochte, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er dabei war, sich selbst zu verkaufen und das Wissen, dass er dies nur tat, um Akihito zu schützen, machte es noch viel schlimmer. Sollte dieser jemals davon erfahren, dann wäre alles umsonst. Diesen Verrat würde er niemals verstehen, geschweige denn verzeihen können.

Vor einem großen Hotel stiegen sie aus und fuhren mit den Aufzug ins Penthouse. Vor der Tür ermahnte Hirose seinen jungen Begleiter noch einmal, ihre Abmachung nicht zu vergessen. Dann klopfte er energisch an.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einprägsamen Gesichtszügen, der sich nervös mit einer Taschentuch die Stirn abtupfte, sah ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen. Sein Verhalten ähnelte dem Takasakas so sehr, dass Katsumi sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob die beiden wohl miteinander verwandt waren.

"Da sind wir!" Hirose schob Katsumi vor. Der Mann starrte ihn an. Hungrig, gierig beinahe und Katsumi lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

"Er ist wunderschön! Genau wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Zierlich wie ein Püppchen und genauso hübsch!" Der Mann legte Katsumi die Hand unter das Kinn und sah ihm in die Augen. "Wundervoll! Wieviel wollen Sie für ihn?!"

"Wir haben doch bereits alles geklärt!" Hirose klang verwirrt.

"Nein, ich meine, wieviel wollen Sie für den Jungen haben?! Ich möchte ihn Ihnen abkaufen!" Katsumis Gesicht verlor alle Farbe und mit vor Furcht geweiteten Augen blickte er zu Hirose.

"Tut mir leid, er ist nicht verkäuflich!" Hirose deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Ich empfehle mich! Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen! Und viel Spaß!"

"Werde ich haben! Vielen Dank!" Der Mann brachte seinen Besuch noch zur Tür, dann wandte er sich Katsumi zu, der sich noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte und ging ohne Vorwarnung zum Geschäftlichen über. "Zieh dich aus!"

Katsumi zwang sich, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. Dieser Mann machte ihm Angst und am liebsten wäre er davongelaufen. Nur der Gedanke an Akihito und die Drohung, die Hirose gegen ihn ausgesprochen hatte, ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle verharren.

"Du bist einfach perfekt!" Der Mann zog ihn an sich und küßte ihn besitzergreifend. "Na komm! Ich denke, wir sollten die Zeit nutzen!"  
~~~

 

"Wo ist denn Katsumi?!" Koji zündete sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte den Rauch mit voller Hingabe. Sein Bruder zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Er sagte, er hätte noch einen Termin wegen der Entwürfe für das Cover deines neuen Albums. Ich bin sicher, er wird jeden Augenblick hier sein."

"Hoffentlich hat er nicht vergessen, dass wir uns heute zusammen Izumis Spiel ansehen wollten." Koji richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm, auf dem er sich das letzte Spiel seines Freundes immer und immer wieder anschaute.

"Du wirst ihn doch in weniger als einer Stunde live sehen. Warum schaust du dir denn jetzt diese alten Aufnahmen an?" Akihito verstand sowieso nicht, was am Fußball so toll sein sollte. Zweiundzwanzig Idioten liefen einem einzigen Ball hinterher. Für derartig sinnlose Tätigkeiten hatte er nichts übrig.

"Das verstehst du nicht." Koji drückte den Rücklauf und sah sich den letzten Torschuß noch einmal an. Schließlich sah er ungeduldig auf die Uhr. "Wir können nicht länger warten. Wenn Katsumi nicht bald kommt, werden wir ohne ihn fahren müssen."

"Ich versuche es mal auf seinem Handy." Akihito wählte rasch, doch nur die Mailbox antwortete ihm. Leicht besorgt blickte er seinen Bruder an, als könne dieser ihm Aufschluß darüber geben, wo Katsumi sich aufhalten mochte. "Er geht nicht ran!"

Die beiden musterten sich nachdenklich, doch dann schüttelte Akihito rasch seine finsteren Gedanken ab. Katsumi hatte ja gesagt, dass die Sitzung länger dauern konnte.

"Er wird sicher ins Stadion kommen. Er weiß ja, wo es ist!" Koji legte seinem Bruder kurz die Hand auf den Arm, dann nahm er seine Jacke. Akihito folgte ihm langsamer. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, doch schließlich arbeitete Katsumi öfter länger. Es würde schon nichts passieren.

Er wählte noch einmal Katsumis Nummer und hinterließ ihm eine Nachricht, dann lief er seinem Bruder hinterher, der bereits ungeduldig aufs Lenkrad trommelte.  
~~~

 

Weit entfernt, am anderen Ende der Stadt, nahm Katsumi seine Jacke und verließ leise das Hotelzimmer. Hiroses Geschäftspartner lag immer noch in tiefem Schlaf, als der Junge das Haus verließ und durch die beginnende Abenddämmerung nach Hause ging.

In seinem Apartment stellte er sich unter die Dusche und während das warme Wasser den Samen des Mannes von seinem Körper spülte, wurde die Leere in seinem Inneren immer größer und schließlich rutschte er an den Kacheln entlang zu Boden, umschlang seine Beine mit beiden Armen und weinte die Tränen, die ihm seit der ersten Berührung des Fremden, dem er sich hingegeben hatte, in den Augen brannten.


	17. Chapter 17

"Was soll das heißen, du hast keine Zeit?!" Akihito umklammerte den Hörer so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. "Was ist denn los?! Seit zwei Tagen läßt du dich entweder verleugnen oder speist mich mit fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen ab! Es reicht!"

"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit. Und jetzt entschuldige mich! Ich habe viel zu tun!" Katsumi legte ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar auf.

Akihito schmetterte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Sein Gesicht war krebsrot.

"Was hast du denn?! Schlechte Nachrichten?!"

Akihito fuhr herum. Lautlos hatte sich sein älterer Bruder genähert, ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Du!" Der jüngere der Nanjo-Brüder ballte wütend die Fäuste. "Katsumi geht mir aus dem Weg! Und jetzt wage nicht zu leugnen, dass du da deine Hände im Spiel hast!"

"Hat dein kleines Spielzeug dich sitzenlassen?" Hirose schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf. "Und ich dachte, das zwischen euch es sei etwas ernstes."

"Das ist es auch! Ich liebe Katsumi! Und jetzt sag mir sofort, was du ihm angetan hast!"

"Gar nichts. Ich bin völlig unschuldig."

Akihito schnaubte verächtlich. "Das soll ich dir glauben? Lüg mich nicht an, Hirose! Katsumi würde mich niemals ohne eine Erklärung verlassen! Du musst etwas getan haben!"

"Habe ich wirklich nicht, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass diese Entwicklung mir gefällt. Dein Verhalten hat unserer Familie Schande bereitet. Zumindest dein Freund scheint genug Verstand zu haben, um das zu erkennen. Deine kleine Spielerei war mehr als gefährlich. Sei froh, dass die Sache beendet ist, bevor es zum Skandal kommt."

"Du Dreckskerl!" Akihito packte seinen Bruder am Kragen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. "Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Gefühle als Spielerei abzutun! Ich bin kein kleines Kind, das nicht weiß was es tut, Hirose! Ich habe endlich jemanden gefunden, der mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin! Der mich nicht für einen gefährlichen Irren hält! Ich liebe ihn! Aber das verstehst du ja eh nicht!"

"So?! Meinst du?!" Hirose richtete sich auf und klopfte seinen Anzug ab. "Ich verstehe zumindest soviel, dass du in dein Unglück läufst und unserer Familie mit deinem Verhalten Schaden zufügst!"

"Wo schade ich denn bitte unserer Familie?!"

"Wenn bekannt wird, dass du den jungen Shibuya vögelst, dann wird das einen Skandal auslösen, der unsere Firma vernichten könnte!" Hirose maß seinen jüngeren Bruder mit kaltem Blick. "Aber in deinem Spatzenhirn hat der Begriff Verantwortungsbewußtsein wahrscheinlich keinen Platz!"

Akihito rang um eine passende Entgegnung, doch sein Bruder lächelte nur eisig.

"Ich habe nur das Beste für dich im Sinn, Akihito! Gehorche mir einfach, dann machst du auch nichts falsch!" Hirose entfernte sich leise pfeifend. Sein Bruder schluckte trocken. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Bedürfnis, Hirose umzubringen.  
~~~

 

Nachdem er mit Akihito telefoniert hatte, fühlte Katsumi sich noch viel schlechter als zuvor. Er hatte alles getan, um seine Beziehung mit Akihito vor dessen älterem Bruder zu schützen, doch wie er befürchtet hatte, war der Preis viel zu hoch gewesen.

Er hatte Akihito beschützen wollen, doch alles was er erreicht hatte, war das Gegenteil. Sollte Akihito jemals herausfinden, was er getan hatte, es wäre sein Ende. Verraten zu werden von dem einzigen Menschen, dem er nach Hiroses Verrat noch vertraute...da konnte er dem anderen ebenso gut gleich eine Pistole an die Schläfe halten und abdrücken. Das wäre weitaus gnädiger.

Katsumi trat zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen unter die Dusche und versuchte, die Erinnerungen fortzuwaschen, doch er wusste, er würde nie wieder sauber werden. Seit er das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte, fühlte er sich schmutzig. Er ekelte vor sich selbst und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, von Akihito berührt zu werden. Jetzt mit Akihito zu schlafen würde bedeuten, dem anderen offen ins Gesicht zu lügen und das würde den Hass, den er auf sich selbst verspürte, tausendfach verstärken.

Doch das schwerste stand ihm noch bevor. Irgendwann würde er Akihito gegenübertreten müssen und dann würde er auch noch das letzte bisschen verlieren, das ihm von ihrer Liebe noch geblieben war.  
~~~

 

"Katsumi! Mach sofort die Tür auf!" Akihito hämmerte wie wild gegen die Tür, doch sein Freund reagierte nicht. Dabei wusste er genau, dass der Junge zu Hause war, schließlich hatte er ihn kurz vorher ins Haus gehen sehen. "Öffne die Tür oder ich trete sie ein!"

Keine Antwort.

"Laß mich rein oder du wirst es bereuen!"

"Junger Mann!" Die Tür der Nachbarwohnung wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und Akihito bekam den mit pinkfarbenen Lockenwicklern geschmückten Kopf von Katsumis Nachbarin zu sehen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anblickte. "Würden Sie sich bitte ein wenig mäßigen? Es ist bereits spät!"

"Kümmern Sie sich um Ihren eigenen Kram!", fauchte er die Frau ungehalten an, die ihn erschrocken ansah und sich hastig in ihrer Wohnung in Sicherheit brachte.

Zufrieden mit diesem kleinen Sieg, hämmerte Akihito noch einmal mehr an Katsumis Tür und diesmal hatte er Erfolg.

"Was soll denn das?! Spinnst du?!" Katsumi funkelte ihn wütend an. "Was sollen meine Nachbarn denken?!"

"Ich will mit dir reden!"

Es war soweit. Katsumi seufzte lautlos und ließ Akihito eintreten. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

"Laß den Blödsinn!" Akihito umklammerte mit festem Griff Katsumis Handgelenk und zwang den Jungen, sich ihm zuzuwenden. "Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Hat Hirose dich eingeschüchtert?"

"Hirose hat gar nichts damit zu tun. Ich..." Katsumi atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte er hastig: "Es ist aus."

"Was soll das heißen?!" Akihito fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. "Was meinst du damit, es ist aus?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich liebe dich doch, Katsumi! Und ich weiß, dass auch du mich liebst!"

"Es tut mir leid, Akihito. Aber wir werden niemals eine Zukunft haben. Sieh dir doch Koji und Izumi an. So viel Leid und Kummer und wofür? Das ist es nicht wert. Und deswegen möchte ich, dass wir uns trennen, bevor wir uns ebenso weh tun und unsere Liebe zu einen Kampf wird."

Katsumi löste seine Hand aus Akihitos kraftlosem Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Katsumi..." Flehend streckte Akihito die Hand nach seinem Geliebten aus, doch dieser reagierte nicht. "Tu mir das nicht an, Katsumi! Ich liebe dich! Du kannst mich nicht einfach davonschicken wie einen unerwünschten Besucher! Gib uns eine Chance! Wir werden nicht so wie Koji und Izumi! Unsere Liebe ist stark!"

Der Junge sammelte alle Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war und schoß seinen letzten Pfeil ab, der genau in Akihitos Herz zielte. "Manchmal ist Liebe einfach nicht genug."

Es blieb nichts mehr zu sagen und als Akihito schweigend die Wohnung verlassen hatte, wartete Katsumi gerade lange genug, bis die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, bevor er sich erlaubte, zusammenzubrechen.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

"Mein voller Ernst. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken."

Hirose nickte langsam. Ihm bot sich die einmalige Gelegenheit, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Das konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. "In Ordnung."

Er schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und reichte ihn an seinen Besucher weiter, doch bevor er den Zettel aus der Hand gab, fügte er hinzu: "Sie schulden mir etwas."

"Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, lassen Sie es mich wissen," entgegnete sein Gegenüber großzügig und riß den Zettel gierig an sich.  
~~~

 

Kurz gesagt, Katsumi hatte genug. Müde schleppte er sich zu seinem Apartment und übersah dabei die Gestalt, die im Schatten der Nachbartür auf ihn wartete.

"Katsumi."

Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und starrte sein Gegenüber mit wild klopfendem Herzen an. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er antworten konnte.

"Was willst du denn hier, Akihito?! Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen!" fuhr er seinen Freund so ungehalten an, dass dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat.

"Was ist mit dir passiert, Katsumi? Du bist so anders!"

Dieser verletzte Ausdruck in Akihitos Augen war mehr, als er vertragen konnte und so flüchtete er sich in eine aggressive Abwehr. "Das bildest du dir ein! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Und jetzt verschwinde!" Er drehte sich um und wollte die Tür hinter sich schließen, doch Akihito wollte davon nichts wissen. Erst wollte er Antworten und so lange er die nicht hatte, würde er den anderen nicht gehenlassen.

"Laß mich nicht einfach so stehen, Katsumi! Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass auch du mich liebst!" Er umklammerte Katsumis Handgelenk und zerrte ihn zurück auf den Flur, näher zu sich heran. "Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, Katsumi! Hast du mich verstanden?! Ich liebe dich!"

"Laß mich los, du tust mir weh!" Katsumi zerrte vergeblich an seiner Hand, doch Akihito ließ nicht los. "Laß mich gehen, oder ich rufe um Hilfe!"

"Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!" Akihito schlang seinen Arm um Katsumis Taille und zog ihn heftig an sich heran. "Rede mit mir! Bitte Katsumi! Tu mir das nicht an! Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!"

"Das wirst du aber müssen! Und jetzt nimm deine Finger von mir!" Der Junge zappelte verzweifelt in Akihitos Griff, während dieser ihn unnachgiebig festhielt. Schließlich beugte Akihito sich vor und presste seinen Mund auf Katsumis Lippen und zwang diesem einen fordernden Kuss auf.

Als er ihn freigab, sah er keine Wut in Katsumis Augen, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern nur unendliche Trauer und das leise Funkeln beginnenden Verlangens, das der Junge kaum verhehlen konnte.

"Du liebst mich auch, Katsumi. Leugne es nicht, ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen!" flüsterte er dem Jungen ins Ohr und neigte sich näher zu diesem heran. "Rede mit mir! Zusammen finden wir eine Lösung, ganz gleich was auch geschehen ist! Vertrau dich mir an. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, um mich jemals von dir abzuwenden!"

"Laß mich los." Katsumi wand sich aus Akihitos Zugriff und trat zurück. "Es ist besser für uns! Warum kannst du das nicht einsehen?!"

"Wie kann ich etwas einsehen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal ‚verstehe‘, worum es geht!" schrie Akihito frustriert auf, umfaßte die schmalen Schultern des Jungen mit festem Griff und schüttelte ihn heftig. "Ich liebe dich, Katsumi! Hörst du? Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben! Du gehörst mir! Verstehst du das?!"

Katsumi starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schaffte es endlich, sich endgültig von Akihito zu befreien. Noch nie zuvor war Akihito in seiner Gegenwart dermaßen laut geworden und auf einmal hatte er Angst vor ihm.

"Ich gehöre dir nicht, Akihito! Verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Ich kann deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen!" Ein Schlag hallte durchs Treppenhaus, als Akihitos Hand mit voller Wucht auf Katsumis Wange traf und den kleineren und leichteren Jungen haltlos gegen die Tür stolpern ließ.

"Katsumi! Das wollte ich nicht! Es tut mir leid!" Erschrocken hielt Akihito ihn fest und streichelte immer und immer wieder durch die weichen Haare seines Geliebten, während er die mißhandelte Stelle mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. "Vergib mir, Katsumi! Das wollte ich nicht! Ich könnte dir doch niemals weh tun!"

"Laß mich los."

Akihito wich zurück, als die Tür zufiel und ihn aus endgültig aus Katsumis Leben ausschloß. Für heute hatte er verloren, doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Es würde niemals vorbei sein, denn er liebte den Jungen viel zu sehr, um ihn jemals aufzugeben.  
~~~

 

Weinend lehnte Katsumi sich gegen die Tür, kaum das er sie geschlossen hatte und tastete vorsichtig nach seiner Wange. Die leiseste Berührung jagte eine Schmerzwelle durch sein Gesicht, doch er konnte Akihito keine Vorwürfe machen. Er hatte es verdient, so wie er den anderen behandelt hatte, hätte er eigentlich noch viel mehr verdient als diesen kleinen Schlag.

Sein Leben war ein einziges Trümmerfeld und das nur, weil er Akihito hatte beschützen wollen. Beschützt hatte er ihn, das ja. Katsumi lachte bitter auf. Aber um welchen Preis? Verloren hatte er ihn trotzdem und genauso grausam verletzt, als hätte er Akihito alles gebeichtet.

In diesem Augenblick schlug die Klingel an und Katsumi zuckte entsetzt zusammen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann riß er die Tür auf. "Ich sagte doch, du sollst verschwinden!"

Eine Hand schloß sich um seinen Hals und schob ihn gewaltsam gegen die Wand. Dann schlug die Tür zu, das Schloss schnappte ein und als er sich Sekunden später unter seinem Angreifer wiederfand, war sein einziger Gedanke, dass er das, was nun geschah, verdient hatte.  
~~~

 

"Koji, ich muß mit dir reden!"

Erstaunt sah der Sänger auf, als sein Bruder unvermutet in seinem Studio auftauchte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er merkte, wie erschöpft dieser wirkte. Gleich darauf fiel Akihito neben seinem jüngeren Bruder in einen Sessel. Unter seinen Augen malten sich dunkle Ringe ab.

"Was ist denn passiert?! Bist du krank?!"

"Ich..." Tränen schimmerten in Akihitos Augen und mit einem Seufzen, das eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Zorn beinhaltete, die Koji in der Seele weh tat, vergrub er seinen Kopf in den Händen und brach in Tränen aus.

"Ist...ist etwas mit Katsumi?!" erschrocken sprang Koji auf. warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht! "Was ist passiert? Hat Hirose ihm etwas getan?!"

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf und nickte gleich darauf. "Ich weiß es nicht! Hirose sagt, er hätte nichts mit der Sache zu tun, aber gestern bin ich noch zu Katsumi gefahren, weil er sich seit zwei Tagen verleugnen läßt und da... Er hat mit mir Schluß gemacht, Koji! Einfach so. Sagte mir, Liebe sei einfach nicht genug und er wolle nicht so enden wie du und Izumi."

"Und dann?!" Koji zündete sich nachdenklich eine Zigarette an. Das klang irgendwie überhaupt nicht wie der Katsumi, den er kannte. Etwas anderes musste vorgefallen sein, etwas, von dem sein Bruder keine Ahnung hatte.

"Ich bin ausgerastet. Ich habe ihn geschlagen, Koji! Dabei liebe ich ihn doch! Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?!" Akihito war völlig fertig. Er machte sich furchtbare Vorwürfe, als er daran dachte, was er getan hatte. 

Koji zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, wartete aber schweigend, bis sein Bruder weitersprach.

"Er hat mich angebrüllt und gesagt, ich solle verschwinden. Er sagte, er hätte genug von mir und da habe ich einfach rot gesehen. Ich habe ihn geschlagen und damit alles kaputt gemacht. Er wird nie wieder mit mir reden und ich kann es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln. Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum er mit mir Schluß gemacht hat!"

"Soll ich mal mit ihm sprechen?!", bot Koji aus einem Impuls heraus an und sah überrascht, wie Akihitos Augen hoffnungsvoll aufleuchteten.

"Würdest du das für mich tun?"

"Katsumi ist mein bester Freund und er war so glücklich mit dir. Es muss etwas geschehen sein, von dem wir keine Ahnung haben."

"Danke! Das werde ich dir niemals vergessen!" Akihito hielt sich gerade noch zurück, ehe er seinem Bruder um den Hals fallen konnte.

Sie gingen zur Tür. Die Hand auf der Klinke, fanden die beiden sich unvermutet mit zwei ihnen fremden Männern Auge in Auge wieder, von denen ihnen einer seinen Dienstausweis unter die Nase hielt.

"Akihito Nanjo?!"

Zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen, nickte dieser nur sprachlos. Gleich darauf fand er sich mit Handschellen zwischen den beiden Männern wieder.

"Einen Augenblick mal! Was soll das? Was werfen Sie mir vor?!"

"Akihito Nanjo, wir verhaften Sie wegen Vergewaltigung und versuchten Mordes an Katsumi Shibuya. Sie haben das Recht, die Aussage zu verweigern..."


	19. Chapter 19

"Das ist er."

Der Inspektor sah die Frau neben sich nachdenklich an. "Sind Sie sicher? Ich möchte Sie noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Ihre Aussage unter Umständen zu einer Verteilung führen kann. Wenn Sie also nicht ganz sicher sind..."

"Natürlich bin ich sicher junger Mann! Das ist der Kerl der diesen armen Jungen vor seiner Haustür aufgelauert hat. Er hat ihn angeschrien und geschlagen. Da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher." Die ältere Frau, die in der Wohnung neben Katsumi lebte, hatte Akihito mehr als einmal gesehen und hätte ihn unter Tausenden wiedererkannt.

"Nun gut. Dann vielen Dank für Ihre Bemühungen. Wir geben Ihnen Bescheid, sobald wir Sie brauchen." Er geleitete die Frau zur Tür und schloß diese erleichtert hinter ihr. Zeugenaussage, gut und schön. Aber diese Frau war mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Er ging zum Mikrophon.

"Das wars. Ihr könnt Sie jetzt in ihre Zellen zurückbringen."  
~~~

 

"Ich war es nicht! Du mußt mir glauben, Koji! Bitte!"

Koji saß mit seinem Bruder in dem kleinen Fensterlosen Besucherraum des örtlichen Polizeipräsidiums und wurde immer nervöser. Er hätte alles für eine Zigarette gegeben, doch sein Feuerzeug hatte man ihm an der Anmeldung abgenommen.

"Ich könnte Katsumi doch niemals ernsthaft etwas antun!" Akihito klang so flehentlich, seine Stimme war so voller Verzweiflung, dass Koji von der Ehrlichkeit seiner Aussage überzeugt wurde.

"Das glaube ich dir, aber wer sonst könnte dies getan haben?" Koji spielte in Gedanken mehrere Möglichkeiten durch. Hirose? Nein. Das war nicht sein Stil. Er war genauso brutal, aber wesentlich subtiler. Kurauchi? Nein, nicht ohne Hirose. Takasaka? Ganz sicher nicht. Alle, die in Frage kamen hatte er als unwahrscheinlich ausgeklammert, doch wer dann? Koji gab auf. Vorerst.

"Was ist mit Katsumi? Niemand sagt mir etwas! Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, ob er noch lebt!" Akihito brach buchstäblich am Tisch zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Ich war im Krankenhaus." Koji setzte sich seinem Bruder gegenüber und wartete, bis dieser die Hände herunter genommen hatte. Dann sagte er leise: "Er lebt noch, aber es sieht nicht allzu gut aus. Wer immer es war, er hat ihn nicht nur vergewaltigt sondern auch zusammengeschlagen. Der Arzt sagte mir, so etwas hätte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Es war..." Ihm fehlten die Worte, doch es war auch so genug. Akihito blinzelte mühsam einige Tränen fort, dann stand er langsam auf und ging zu dem Wärter, der gerade hereingekommen war, um das Ende der Besuchszeit anzukündigen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah seinen Bruder lange an. "Hilf mir, Koji. Hilf mir dieses Schwein ausfindig zu machen."

Koji nickte kurz und sah seinem Bruder hinterher, der sich widerstandslos in seine Zelle zurückbringen ließ.  
~~~

 

"So eine Scheiße!"

Hirose schleuderte die Zeitung beiseite und griff sich die nächstbeste Zigarettenschachtel. Hastig zog er mehrmals an seiner Zigarette, dann nahm er noch einmal den Artikel zur Hand, der ihn dermaßen in Rage versetzt hatte.

_‚Am frühen Morgen des gestrigen Tages wurde in einem Apartment in der Innenstadt der Sohn des berühmten Chirurgen Dr. Shibiya das Opfer eines brutalen Angriffs. Der oder die Täter überfielen den Jungen in seiner Wohnung, wo sie ihn auf brutalste Art und Weise mißhandelten und mißbrauchten. Eine Zeugenaussage brachte die Polizei auf ihre derzeit heißeste Spur. Wie uns mitgeteilt wurde, handelt es sich bei dem mutmaßlichen Täter um Akihito Nanjo, den zweiten Sohn der bekannten Familie, die seit Jahren in unserer Stadt alle Fäden zieht. Wie man uns zutrug...‘_

Hirose ertrug es nicht länger. Er knäulte die Zeitung zusammen und beförderte sie mit einem wütenden Schnauben in den nächsten Papierkorb.

Dieser verdammte Volltrottel! Da ließ man ihn ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben von der Leine und dann musste dieser Dummkopf ein derartiges Chaos heraufbeschwören. Warum hatte er nicht einfach auf sein kleines Flittchen gehört und die Beziehung als beendet betrachtet? Aber nein, er musste ihm ja hinterher laufen und um Vergebung winseln.

Nun, es galt keine Zeit zu verlieren. "Miss Ayato? Bitte machen Sie einen Termin mit einem Rechtsanwalt aus. Wenn es geht heute noch. Sagen Sie ihm, es sei ein Notfall. Und dann rufen Sie bitte den Polizeipräsidenten an und wenn Sie ihn haben, stellen Sie ihn doch bitte zu mir durch."

Hirose lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und holte tief Atem. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen?  
~~~

 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte Takasaka sich ein wenig weiter vor und ließ seinen Blick wohl zum hundertsten Mal über die reglose Gestalt in dem Krankenbett schweifen. Müde rieb er sich über die Schläfen. Er hatte wieder einmal Kopfschmerzen, doch um nichts in der Welt wäre er jetzt hier weggegangen.

So blaß. So still. Beinahe, als wäre er bereits tot und nur noch eine leere Hülle. Wem machte er etwas vor? Katsumi würde nie wieder so sein wie früher, selbst wenn er zu sich kam. Voller Wut auf sich selbst und beinahe weinend vor Verzweiflung nahm er Katsumis kalte Hand in seine und drückte sie fest.

"Es tut mir so leid, Katsumi. Wer konnte dir nur so etwas antun? Du bist immer für die anderen da, hilfst ihnen wo du nur kannst...wie kann es jemanden geben der dich willentlich so schrecklich verletzt?" Takasaka traten die Tränen in die Augen, doch er wischte sie nicht fort. "Wie kann es einen Menschen geben, der dich einfach benutzt, deinen Körper dazu nimmt, seine Lust zu befriedigen und dich dann einfach liegen läßt? Du hättest sterben können und ihm wäre es egal gewesen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es solch ein Monster wirklich gibt! Ich werde alles tun, damit du wieder lachst, dich diesen Schmerz vergessen lassen. Ich werde nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen, bis deine Seele diesen Terror vergessen kann."

Auf einmal waren starke Hände auf seinen Schultern und jemand zog ihn behutsam aber bestimmt von seinem Freund weg. Als Takasaka schließlich aufsah, blickte er in Kojis mitleidige Augen.

"Warum musste das passieren? Warum gibt es keine Gerechtigkeit?" fragte er ihn leise, doch Koji hatte keine Antwort darauf.  
~~~

 

In seinen Händen hielt er Katsumis Foto, doch er sah es kaum, denn Tränen verschleierten ihm den Blick. Akihito saß regungslos auf der harten Pritsche die ihm als Bett diente und fragte sich immer wieder, was schiefgelaufen war. Wann hatte es angefangen, diese Katastrophe, die er nicht hatte kommen sehen und die trotz ihrer Plötzlichkeit keine Überraschung war.

Langsam strich er über Katsumis Wange und Schmerz durchzuckte seine Brust. Er hatte die Bilder gesehen, die von der Polizei noch am Tatort aufgenommen worden waren und wenn er daran zurückdachte, spürte er, wie sein Magen sich zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammenzog. Ihm war furchtbar übel. Die Bilder, die die Polizei ihm gezeigt hatte, ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Wie war es möglich, daß es Menschen gab, die anderen solchen Schmerz zufügen konnten? Katsumis Körper erzählte deutlicher als alle Worte, durch welche Hölle der Junge in dieser einen Nacht gegangen war.

Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, ihn zu schützen. Doch er hatte versagt. Akihito presste die Augen so fest zusammen das es schmerzte, doch dadurch fühlte er sich auch nicht besser.

"Nanjo, herkommen. Ihr Bruder ist hier."

"Mein Bruder?" Akihito wischte rasch die Tränen fort und stand auf. "Aber er war doch gerade erst hier."

"Nicht der Sänger. Der andere."

Akihito wäre am liebsten in seine Zelle zurück geflüchtet, doch leider ließ der Wärter dies nicht zu und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als frontal auf eine Kollision mit seinem Bruder zuzusteuern, der hundertprozentig wütend genug war, um ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen.


	20. Chapter 20

Akihito betrat den kleinen Besucherraum mit gemischten Gefühlen. Hirose saß, äußerlich so gelassen und ruhig wirkend wie immer, an dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und sah ihm regungslos entgegen. Akihito blieb direkt hinter der Tür stehen und schluckte schwer. Diese scheinbare Reglosigkeit kannte er nur zu gut. Innerlich kochte Hirose vor Wut und ein einziges falsches Wort würde zur Katastrophe führen.

"Setz dich Akihito."

Der jüngere kam langsam näher und ließ sich vorsichtig gegenüber seinem Bruder nieder. Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, dann holte Hirose eine Zeitung hervor und warf diese vor seinem Bruder auf den Tisch.

"Lies das." Akihito zögerte. Er versuchte in Hiroses Augen etwas über dessen augenblickliche Stimmung zu lesen, doch dieser erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt. Die Stille dehnte sich aus, wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schwerer und drückender, und schließlich hielt Hirose es nicht mehr aus.

"Ich sagte, du sollst den Artikel lesen."

"Warum? Ich weiß, was drinsteht."

"Tatsächlich? Nun, dann lies es noch einmal." Hirose verlor allmählich die zur Schau getragene Gelassenheit. Akihito konnte es an dem harten Zug um seine Mundwinkel erkennen und beeilte sich, der Aufforderung seines Bruders Folge zu leisten. Während er las beobachtete Hirose seine Reaktion. Akihito wurde erst rot, dann blass und schließlich schleuderte er die Zeitung mit Tränen in den Augen beiseite.

"Wie konnte das passieren?" Hirose lehnte sich ein wenig weiter vor und starrte seinen Bruder mit vor Wut verengten Augen an. "Wie konntest du nur so blöd sein und dich erwischen lassen? Du hättest dir doch denken können, dass man sich an dich erinnern würde!"

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis Akihito begriff, was sein Bruder sagte. Und als er es endlich verstand, brauchte er noch einmal einige Minuten, ehe er über den Schock hinwegkam, von seinem eigenen Bruder verdächtigt worden zu sein. "Ich war es nicht!", stammelte er fassungslos.

Hirose zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ist das so? Warum hat diese Frau dich dann erkannt?"

Akihito murmelte etwas unverständliches und wurde rot. Hirose, der ihn trotz allem deutlich verstanden hatte, presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. "Wie du willst. Ich werde unserem Anwalt Bescheid geben. Er wird sich in den nächsten Tagen mit dir in Verbindung setzen."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe." Akihito wusste, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind anhörte, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er wollte keine Hilfe von Hirose annehmen müssen, denn obwohl nichts darauf hindeutete, so war er doch sicher, dass sein Bruder etwas mit dem Überfall auf Katsumi zu tun hatte.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich." Hirose zog eine Zigarette hervor und zündete sie an. Genüßlich inhalierte er den Rauch und grinste, als er Akihitos beinahe gierigen Blick bemerkte. "Willst du auch eine? Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir keine geben. Befehl der Gefängnisleitung."

"Hör mit diesen Spielchen auf!", platzte Akihito schließlich der Kragen und gleich darauf zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Hirose mit einer Hand auf die Tischplatte schlug. Endlich hatte er die scheinbare Gelassenheit durchbrochen, mit der der andere sich umgeben hatte und für einen Augenblick hatte Akihito wirklich Angst.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Akihito! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du durch deine Dummheit den Namen unserer Familie in den Schmutz ziehst. Du wirst dir zusammen mit unserem Anwalt eine sinnvolle und vor allen Dingen glaubwürdige Verteidigung überlegen. Ansonsten will ich, dass du den Mund hältst. Bring dich mit deiner großen Klappe nicht noch weiter in Schwierigkeiten." Hirose stand auf. "Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal besuchen kommen. Wenn du also etwas von mir willst, wirst du es Dr. Yaro mitteilen müssen."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ er den Raum.  
~~~

 

Grelles Sonnenlicht bohrte sich durch die geschlossenen Augenlider des Jungen und rissen ihn aus den letzten Schleiern der Bewußtlosigkeit, in der er gefangen gewesen war. Stöhnend öffnete er kurz die Augen, nur um diese sofort wieder zu schließen.

"Katsumi?!" fragte eine hoffnungsvolle Stimme neben seinem rechten Ohr und wieder versuchte er, die Augen aufzumachen. Diesmal gelang es ihm sogar.

"Du bist wach?! Endlich!" Izumi beugte sich vor und musterte ihn eindringlich. Dann richtete er sich auf und wandte sich der Tür zu. "Koji! Komm her! Katsumi ist aufgewacht!"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann stürmte der hochgewachsene Sänger ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Er nahm Katsumis Hand und drückte sie so fest, dass dieser gequält das Gesicht verzog. "Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht! Wie geht es dir?!"

Er wartete Katsumis Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern wandte sich seinem Begleiter zu. "Könntest du den Arzt holen, Izumi? Sie werden ihn sicher untersuchen wollen."

"Sicher." Izumi strich Katsumi in einem Anfall von plötzlicher Zuneigung über die Haare und stand auf. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Ja, gut." Koji richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder auf seinen Freund, der die Vorgänge um sich herum mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Der Junge sah ihn lange an, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Unverständnis. Er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er sagen sollte. "Ganz gut...glaube ich...", sagte er schließlich zögernd.

Koji seufzte erleichtert. "Gott sei dank. Wir hatten schon Angst, du würdest nie wieder zu dir kommen. Du bist schon seit fast zwei Wochen hier und hast dich in der ganzen Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal gerührt. Wir haben abwechselnd an deinem Bett gewacht und gehofft, das du endlich zu dir kommst. Aber ich rede und rede..." Er lächelte seinen Freund aufmunternd an. "Katsumi, kannst du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist? Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber es ist sehr, sehr wichtig. Ich muss wissen, wer dich überfallen hat."

Der Junge blinzelte einige Male, dann sah er ratlos zu seinem Gegenüber auf. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Unverständnis. Koji konnte es deutlich erkennen, und obwohl er erwartet hatte, dass Katsumi ein wenig durcheinander sein würde, trafen Worte des Jungen ihn doch völlig unvorbereitet.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

"Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?!" Koji hätte den anderen am liebsten vor Ungeduld geschüttelt, doch er hielt sich zurück. "Jemand hat dich überfallen und ich will wissen, wer das war!"

Lange Zeit herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen den beiden und Koji war schon kurz davor, endgültig die Geduld zu verlieren, als Katsumi schließlich aufsah.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was geschehen ist."

"Du...du hast keine Ahnung?!", stotterte Koji fassungslos und sah zu Izumi hinüber, der gerade zusammen mit dem Arzt den Raum betrat. Dieser sah ebenso überrascht aus wie die beiden Besucher, gab ihnen aber mit einer raschen Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich entfernen sollten.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, wandte Koji sich an Izumi. Er war vollkommen fassungslos. "Hast du das gehört? Er weiß nicht, was passiert ist! Wie kann das sein?"

"Vielleicht dauert es ein wenig, bis er sich erinnert. Er war schließlich ziemlich lange bewußtlos." Izumi versuchte ohne Erfolg, der ganzen Situation etwas Positives abzugewinnen, doch Koji seufzte nur.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum sollte er das ganze vergessen haben? Wie kann das möglich sein?"

"Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, das temporäre Amnesie durch Schock ausgelöst werden kann." Der Arzt zog die Tür hinter sich zu und sah den Sänger neugierig an. "Sie sind doch der berühmte Sänger, nicht wahr?"

"Und wenn schon..." Koji winkte gleichgültig ab, die Begeisterung des Arztes im Keim erstickend. "Sagen Sie mir lieber, wann Katsumi sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangen wird! Es ist wichtig das er sich erinnert!"

Der Arzt hob nichtssagend die Schultern. "Das ist unterschiedlich. Vielleicht ein paar Tage, vielleicht aber auch ein paar Wochen. Es könnte sogar Monate dauern. Sie müssen ihm Zeit lassen. Irgendwann wird er sich erinnern."

Izumi griff zu, ehe Koji die Chance hatte, dem Arzt an die Gurgel zu springen. Er hielt seinen Freund so lange fest, bis dieser sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und der Arzt hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war. Dann sah er ihn unglücklich an.

"Monate?! Und was wird mit Akihito?" wollte er leise wissen, doch Koji konnte nichts weiter tun, als verzweifelt den Kopf zu schütteln.


	21. Chapter 21

Schweigend starrten die beiden Männer sich an, keiner der beiden schien bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben. Schließlich war es Hirose, der das Schweigen brach.

"Ich verlange von Ihnen, dass sie diese unselige Angelegenheit in Ordnung bringen."

Der andere zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seine Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden."

Hirose schenkte ihm einen verächtlichen Blick. "Hören Sie auf sich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. Ich weiß, was Sie getan haben und es ist mir völlig egal ob der Junge dabei draufgeht. Das einzige, was ich nicht zu tolerieren bereit bin, ist der Schaden, den der Name meiner Familie durch Ihre Unverantwortlichkeit genommen hat. Also lassen Sie sich gefälligst etwas einfallen, um die Angelegenheit zu unser aller Zufriedenheit zu regeln."

"Ich werde mir etwas überlegen."

"Gut. Ich erwarte so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung." Mit diesen Worten ließ Hirose den Mann einfach stehen, der ihm mit einem haßerfüllten Blick nachsah. Als die Limousine um die nächste Biegung verschwunden war, dann wandte er sich an seinen Leibwächter, der unbemerkt in den Schatten ausgeharrt hatte.

"Besorg mir einen unbedeutenden Niemand, dem wir die Sache anhängen können." Er hielt seinen Leibwächter noch einmal auf, bevor dieser den Raum verlassen konnte und fügte hinzu: "Und er sollte mir ein wenig ähneln. Denk daran."  
~~~

 

"Katsumi, bitte! Versuch dich zu erinnern!"

"Ich kann nicht! Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen!" Katsumi hatte es wirklich versucht. Immer wieder tat er sein bestes, den dichten Schleier zu durchdringen, der einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen vor ihm verborgen hielt, aber es war sinnlos. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Seufzend wandte Koji sich ab und sah den Arzt an, der reglos neben ihm gewartet hatte. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm den Sänger ein wenig beiseite. "Es tut mir leid, aber es gibt kein Patentrezept gegen Amnesie. Er muss ganz allein die Barriere durchdringen, die er selbst um seine Erinnerungen errichtet hat. Er hat das getan um sich zu schützen und erst wenn er bereit ist sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen wird sein Gedächtnis wiederkehren."

"Das dauert mir zu lange! Mein Bruder ist verhaftet worden und solange Katsumi ihn nicht entlastet, haben wir keinen Beweis für seine Unschuld. Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit den Prozess zu beschleunigen?"

"Nun..." Der Arzt fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Manchmal werden die Erinnerungen unvermutet freigesetzt, wenn der Betroffene mit etwas konfrontiert wird, was ihn an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Das kann alles sein. Fotos, Gerüche, Geräusche... Die Möglichkeiten sind endlos."

Koji kam eine Idee. "Heißt das, wenn er denjenigen sieht, der ihn überfallen hat könnte dies dazu führen, dass er sich wieder erinnert?"

"Gut möglich. Es sei denn, er hat das Gesicht des Täters nicht gesehen."

"Vielen Dank." Koji sah dem Arzt nach, der seine Visite fortsetzte und ihn mit seinem Freund allein ließ. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass Katsumi seinen Angreifer gesehen hatte. Er kramte in seiner Brieftasche nach einem Foto von seinem Bruder und hielt es Katsumi unvermittelt unter die Nase. Dieser sah für lange Sekunden beinahe teilnahmslos darauf, seine Miene verriet nichts weiter als eine leichte Traurigkeit. "Wie geht es eigentlich Akihito?"

Mit einem Anflug kaum zu unterdrückender Erleichterung steckte Koji das Foto wieder ein und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Nicht besonders. Katsumi, hör zu. Ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich fürchte, das wird ein Schock für dich werden."  
~~~

 

"Perfekt." Der Mann blätterte mit wachsender Begeisterung durch die Unterlagen, die sein Leibwächter ihm herein gereicht hatte und musterte das beigefügte Foto gründlich. "Du hast dich selbst übertroffen."

"Vielen Dank." Der andere verbeugte sich geschmeichelt. "Niemand wird ihn vermissen. Er ist ein kleiner unbedeutender Buchhalter ohne Familie. Er hat keine Freunde und verbringt jeden Abend allein zu Hause."

"Großartig." Ichiro Namagato lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte lächelnd die Fingerspitzen aneinander. "Sorge dafür, dass man ihn so schnell wie möglich verhaftet. Ich will diese Sache endlich vom Tisch haben."

Er hob den Hörer ab und bat seine Sekretärin eine Verbindung mit Hirose Nanjo herzustellen, um ihn von den neuesten Entwicklungen in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
~~~

 

Als draußen der erste Donner krachte und gleich darauf ein grellweißer Blitz vom Himmel zuckte, lag Katsumi immer noch weinend in seinem Bett und starrte blicklos an die Wand neben seinem Bett. Nachdem Koji ihm alles erzählt hatte und schließlich gegangen war, hatte er begonnen zu weinen und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, sich nicht erinnern zu können. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte Akihito niemals schaden wollen und nun hatte er es doch getan. Seinetwegen saß Akihito im Gefängnis und würde für ein Verbrechen verurteilt werden, was er nie begangen hatte. Denn auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte wusste Katsumi mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, das Akihito unschuldig war.

Wieder donnerte es und in der darauf folgenden Stille sagte eine leise Stimme seinen Namen.

Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei fuhr der Junge auf und starrte entgeistert auf die dunkle Gestalt neben seinem Bett, die vom nächsten Blitz als Hirose Nanjo enthüllt wurde. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und tastete unwillkürlich nach dem Knopf der die Krankenschwester herbeirufen würde.

"Wenn ich du wäre würde ich noch nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, diesen Knopf zu betätigen."

Langsam zog Katsumi seine Hand zurück. "Was wollen Sie?"

"Ich bin nur hier, um dich daran zu erinnern, wie gefährlich das Leben sein kann. Sowohl für dich als auch für deine Freunde." Hirose lehnte sich ein wenig weiter vor und nahm Katsumis Hand in seine. Sein Daumen streichelte wie abwesend über die weiche Haut auf seinem Handrücken. "Für Akihito wird gesorgt werden. Ich will, dass du deine Rolle weiterhin so überzeugend spielst wie bisher. Bleib dabei, dass du dich an nichts erinnern kannst. Zumindest so lange, bis ich dir sage, woran du dich erinnern sollst."

"Was läßt Sie glauben ich würde bei Ihren Spielchen mitmachen?" Katsumi keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf als Hirose seine Hand so fest zusammenpreßte, das er meinte die Knochen krachen zu hören.

"Muss ich mich wirklich wiederholen? Ich dachte du hättest deine Lektion gelernt." Hirose ließ ihn los und stand auf. "Wenn du jemals daran zweifelst, ob du mir gehorchen sollst oder nicht, dann denke daran, dass du mir gehörst, Katsumi. Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will und wenn ich dich noch einmal verkaufen möchte, dann hindert mich nichts und niemand daran."

"Ich gehöre Ihnen nicht! Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt und der Ihre lautete, uns in Ruhe zu lassen! Wir sind quitt!" warf Katsumi verzweifelt ein.

"Quitt?" Hirose lachte höhnisch. "Wir werden niemals quitt sein, Katsumi. Was bringt dich nur auf diese verrückte Idee?" Immer noch lachend ging er zur Tür.

"Das können Sie nicht machen."

Hirose schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich das nicht? Merkwürdig. Mir war so, als hätte ich es längst getan. Und du wirst gefälligst deine Aufgabe erfüllen, wenn dir Akihito etwas bedeutet. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Das ist Erpressung. Was würde Akihito dazu sagen?", wagte Katsumi einen letzten Widerspruch, doch der andere lächelte nur.

"Wir wissen beide, dass er es niemals erfahren wird. Warum sollte ich mir also deswegen Sorgen machen?" Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Keiner der beiden sah Takasaka, der sich neben der Tür in eine dunkle Nische gepreßt hatte und jedes Wort ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte vorgehabt Katsumi einen Besuch abzustatten und war statt dessen über einige wertvolle Informationen gestolpert, die ihnen helfen mochten, den wahren Täter ausfindig zu machen. Er musste Koji davon erzählen. Rasch verschwand er in der beginnenden Dunkelheit.


	22. Chapter 22

"Das ist unglaublich!" Koji war außer sich. Er wirbelte herum und packte den überraschten Manager am Kragen und zerrte ihn näher zu sich heran. "Weißt du, was du da behauptest? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Katsumi ist mein Freund! Er würde mich niemals so hintergehen!"

"Aber...aber...ich habe es gehört! Ich bin sicher...leider." Takasaka hielt angstvoll still und hoffte, seine Passivität würde den impulsiven Sänger beruhigen und ihn von möglichen Gewalttätigkeiten absehen lassen. "Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben, aber es ist kein Irrtum möglich."

Koji atmete mehrmals tief ein und stieß den Manager dann von sich. "Ich fahre zu ihm. Ich will von ihm hören, was er getan hat. Es ist so unglaublich..." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Warte lieber", meldete Izumi sich zu Wort, der bisher regungslos auf dem Sofa gesessen und zugeschaut hatte. "Wenn du ihn jetzt besuchst, dann wirst du garantiert Dinge sagen und tun, die dir hinterher leid tun."

"Hast du nicht zugehört?!" Koji richtete seinen Zorn nun gegen seinen Geliebten, der davon jedoch gänzlich unbeeindruckt schien. "Mein bester Freund hat sich mit meinem Bruder eingelassen...meinem Bruder, der dich überfallen und..." Im letzten Augenblick erinnerte Koji sich daran, dass Takasaka anwesend war und so verschluckte er den Rest des Satzes lieber. Statt an die vergangenen Ereignisse zu erinnern, sagte er nur: "Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?"

Takuto seufzte und stand auf. Er legte Koji die Hand auf den Arm und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, dann legte er ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und stellte fest: "Ich will doch nur, dass du dich beruhigst, bevor du ihn besuchen fährst. Damit er eine Chance hat, dir alles zu erklären. Ich bin sicher, er hat sehr gute Gründe dafür, sich mit Hirose einzulassen. Und diese Gründe solltest du dir anhören."

"In Ordnung." Koji lächelte beinahe sanftmütig und streichelte durch Izumis Haare. "Ich warte. Aber nur, wenn du mir die Wartezeit ein wenig verkürzt." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und küsste sein Gegenüber auf den Mund.

Takasaka seufzte lautlos auf und machte sich davon.  
~~~

 

Schreiend fuhr Katsumi aus dem Schlaf hoch. Schwer atmend saß er mit wild klopfendem Herzen im Bett, bis sich sein Atem langsam wieder beruhigte. Er war allein in dem kleinen privaten Krankenzimmer und dafür war er mehr als dankbar. Er hatte wieder geträumt. Geträumt von den Dingen, die ihm angetan worden waren, an die er sich aber nach dem Aufwachen niemals erinnern konnte.

Vielleicht war es ein Segen, dass die betreffenden Stunden von einem gnädigen Schleier des nicht-wissens bedeckt wurden oder log er nur sich selbst etwas vor? Er wusste es nicht. Alles woran er denken konnte waren die Schmerzen, die in den ersten Stunden nach dem Aufwachen seinen Körper durchzogen hatten und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, welches jeden seiner Atemzüge begleitete und ihm in jeder einzelnen wachen Minute bewies, das Sicherheit eine Illusion war.

Müde ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und schloß widerwillig die Augen. Er hätte alles darum gegeben, nur ein einziges Mal durchschlafen zu können, ungestört von den Alpträumen, die allmählich die letzten Reste seiner Selbstbeherrschung hinwegfegten, doch die letzten Tage hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass es vor der Vergangenheit kein Entkommen gab, keine Gnade oder Verständnis, noch nicht einmal das kleinste bisschen Mitleid. Tränen bildeten sich unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen schlug er die Augen auf und wischte sie fort.

Neben seinem Bett saß Koji und sah ihn unverwandt an.

Katsumi stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und fuhr hoch. Schon wieder hatte sich jemand in den Raum geschlichen, ohne das er es bemerkt hätte und diese Tatsache entfachte seine Angst nur noch stärker. Er musste vorsichtiger werden, denn anscheinend konnte sich wirklich jeder an ihn heranschleichen.

"Was willst du denn hier?!", brachte er gerade noch hervor, ehe er ihm auffiel, welch finsteren Blick sein Freund auf ihn richtete. Erschrocken hielt er inne.

"Takasaka wollte dich besuchen, aber du warst beschäftigt. Wie er mir sagte, hattest du wichtigen Besuch." Koji lehnte sich vor und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem lauernden Blick, der Katsumi das Gefühl gab, die Beute eines Raubtieres zu sein. "Mir war nicht bewußt, dass du und Hirose so gute Freunde seid."

Katsumi wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Gedanken jagten sich. Was nun? Was hatte Takasaka gehört? Hatte er überhaupt etwas gehört oder bluffte sein Freund? Wieviel wusste Koji? Ein Blick in dessen Augen gab ihm die Antwort auf diese Fragen. "Er hat dir alles erzählt?"

"Das hat er!" antwortete Koji knapp. Dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. All seine Angst und Sorge der letzten Wochen suchten sich ihren Weg nach draußen. "Bist du übergeschnappt?! Wie kannst du so etwas nur tun! Wie kannst du dich mit diesem Monster einlassen?"

"Koji, bitte! Laß die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen! Es geht dich nichts an!"

"Es geht mich nichts an?! Du bist mein ältester Freund! Sieh dich an! Du wärst beinahe gestorben! Sei froh, dass man dich rechtzeitig gefunden hat! Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich in den letzten Tagen vor Sorgen beinahe umgekommen wäre?! Du bist absolut verantwortungslos!"

"Koji...!" Katsumi konnte nicht anders, die Worte seines Freundes trafen ihn bis ins Innerste. Wieder traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. "Du kennst die Hintergründe für mein Verhalten nicht, also versuche gar nicht erst, mich zu verstehen! So schwer es dir fällt, du musst begreifen, dass es Dinge gibt, die dich absolut nichts angehen! Also halte dich einfach raus, okay?!"

"Nichts angehen?! Es geht mich nichts an?! Und das sagst du mir so ruhig?!" Koji explodierte schon wieder. "Soll ich das so verstehen, dass du dich von meinem Bruder vergewaltigen und zusammenschlagen läßt und es als gerecht empfindest?! Hast du sie noch alle?!"

"So war es nicht!" An dieser Stelle brach Katsumi endgültig in Tränen aus. "Koji, ich wollte nie, dass du irgendetwas davon erfährst! Es ist allein meine Angelegenheit!"

"Ich will wissen, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist! Wie zum Teufel kommst du dazu, dich von meinem Bruder ficken zu lassen?!"

Katsumi wischte trotzig die Tränen beiseite. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, dann will ich es dir erzählen! Als ich mich auf Akihito einließ, da habe ich gewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich irgendwann Probleme geben würde. Ich habe jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass Hirose den ersten Schritt unternimmt und die Sache auf seine Art und Weise regelt. "Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass Hirose mich entführen läßt oder irgendjemand kauft, der mich zusammenschlagen läßt. Lange Zeit geschah überhaupt nichts und beinahe hätte ich an den Frieden geglaubt, den dein Bruder uns vorgaukelte." Katsumi legte den Kopf zurück und schloß erschöpft die Augen.

"Und?!" Koji wollte endlich alles wissen. "Ausruhen kannst du dich später noch! Also?!"

"Ich habe ihn unterschätzt." Katsumi war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem es ihm egal war, was Koji nun mit ihm machen würde und ob er seine Freundschaft endgültig aufs Spiel setzte. Er hatte genug davon, ihm etwas vorzuspielen. "Anfangs habe ich geglaubt, es wäre nur ein Spiel. Bis Hirose mich eines besseren belehrte. Er sagte, er hätte Verwendung für einen hübschen Jungen wie mich..."

"Also hast du mit Hirose geschlafen!", unterbrach Koji ihn mit eisiger Stimme und war überrascht, als Katsumi den Kopf schüttelte.

"Und ich dachte, Takasaka hätte dir alles erzählt?!" In Katsumis Stimme schwang ein bitterer Unterton mit, den der andere noch nie an ihm gehört hatte. "Hirose hat mich nie angefaßt. Er brauchte mich, weil einer seiner Geschäftspartner es verlangte. Dieser Mann hatte mich gesehen und wollte den Vertrag deines Bruders nur unterzeichnen, wenn er mich für eine Nacht bekam." Endlich war es heraus. In dem nun folgenden Schweigen starrte Katsumi stur auf seine Hände, die er nervös ineinander geschlungen hatte.

Schließlich räusperte Koji sich, die Augenbrauen ungläubig hochgezogen. "Du hast dich an einen seiner Geschäftspartner verkauft?!"

"Nicht ich war es, der diese Idee hatte," erinnerte er seinen Freund mit leiser Stimme und lächelte schwach. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie skrupellos dein Bruder ist! Dieser Vertrag muss ihm sehr wichtig gewesen sein, denn sonst hätte er das wohl nie riskiert, aber..." Er hob hilflos die Schultern.

"Deswegen hast du also mit Akihito Schluß gemacht!" Koji ging ein Licht auf. Er zog eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche und zündete sie an. Rasch nahm er einige Züge. "Und dann?!"

"Habe ich mit dem Mann geschlafen." Katsumi sah seinen Freund nicht an, als er dieses leise Geständnis hervorbrachte. Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden jungen Männer, dann:

"Du schreckst wirklich vor nichts zurück, Shibuya."

"Koji..."

"Wie konntest du nur?! Für Geld machst du wirklich alles, nicht wahr?!" Koji verzog geringschätzig den Mund. "Wieviel hat er dir dafür gezahlt? War es das wenigstens wert?!"

Katsumi platzte der Kragen. Er konnte den vorwurfsvollen Blick seines Freundes einfach nicht mehr ertragen. "Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte mich freiwillig auf Hirose eingelassen?! Er hat mich erpresst, Koji! Er hat meine Liebe für Akihito ausgenutzt und mich damit eingefangen. Hirose hatte versprochen, es wäre nur diese eine Nacht. Ich habe geglaubt, er würde sich an seine Absprache halten und uns danach in Ruhe lassen, aber das war anscheinend ein Irrtum. Ich kann nichts tun, wenn ich Akihito nicht in Gefahr bringen will. Denkst du denn, Hirose verschwendet auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an ihn? Er verachtet seinen Bruder. Er hatte sogar schon Vorbereitungen getroffen, Akihito einweisen zu lassen! Stell dir das vor! Er wollte ihn einfach wegschließen, damit dieser niemals das Erbe seines Sohnes in Gefahr bringen kann!"

"Dann wirst du wieder zu ihm gehen, wenn er dich ruft?!" Koji stellte diese Frage betont gleichgültig, doch Katsumi hörte die unterschwellige Mischung aus Wut und Abscheu in diesen Worten und ihn schauderte.

"Er wird mich nicht aufgeben, Koji. Es gefällt ihm viel zu sehr, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann und er die Gewißheit hat, dass ich ihn niemals anzeigen werde!" Erschöpft sah Katsumi ihn an, die müden Augen viel zu groß in dem blassen, zerquälten Gesicht. "Ich habe mich auf Hirose eingelassen, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, Akihito vor ihm zu retten. Wie ich mich dabei fühle ist doch völlig gleichgültig, Hauptsache der Deal läuft und Hirose hält sich daran!"

"Ob du zu ihm zurückgehst, will ich wissen!" Koji war nicht geneigt, seinem Freund weiter zuzuhören, auch wenn er den traurigen Blick des anderen kaum mehr ertragen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er die schmale Gestalt vor sich in seine Arme gezogen und tröstend an sich gedrückt, doch er konnte einfach nicht vergessen, wie sein Freund ihn hintergangen hatte.

Katsumi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, ich habe keine Wahl. Wir haben ein Abkommen. So lange ich mich zur Verfügung halte, ist Akihito sicher."

"Dann ist wohl alles gesagt, Shibuya!" Koji wartete Katsumis Reaktion gar nicht erst ab. Er nahm den letzten Zug aus seiner Zigarette, schnippte sie achtlos zu Boden und stand auf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ er den Raum.

Katsumi sah ihm mit brennenden Augen hinterher, dann drehte er sich zur Seite und während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, hoffte er noch, es würde sich alles als Traum erweisen, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass er gerade seinen besten Freund verloren hatte und er nun ganz allein war.


	23. Chapter 23

"Heute morgen erhielt ich einen Anruf vom Polizeipräsidium. Die Testergebnisse liegen nun vor."

Akihito musterte den Anwalt seines Bruders ohne sonderliches Interesse. "Und?"

Der Anwalt mühte sich ein krampfhaftes Lächeln ab und warf dem jungen Mann einige Unterlagen zu. "Die Anklage stützt sich nur noch auf die Aussage einer alten Frau, die zudem nicht besonders gut sieht. Shibuyas Nachbarin, um genau zu sein. Alles andere konnte nicht belegt werden. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Samenspuren, nichts was auf eine Beteiligung Ihrerseits an dem Vorfall hindeutet. Das wird einfacher, als ich dachte."

"Schön."

Angesichts dieser unglaublichen Gleichgültigkeit konnte der Anwalt ein wütendes Stirnrunzeln nicht unterdrücken. "Sie sollten dankbar sein! Es hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können!"

Akihito zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Was nützt mir das, wenn ich hier drin festsitze? ‚Ich‘ weiß, dass ich unschuldig bin, aber das scheint niemanden zu interessieren. Wenn ich daran denke, dass dort draußen jemand ist, der den einzigen Menschen den ich jemals wirklich geliebt habe, beinahe getötet hätte, dann...dann.. ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Es ist, als würde ich innerlich in Stücke gerissen. Und eines kann ich Ihnen versprechen, solange diese Bestie noch frei herumläuft, wird es niemals vorbei sein. Ich werde ihn finden und dann werde ich ihn töten. Deswegen ist das einzige, was mich interessiert die Frage, ob Sie dafür sorgen können, dass ich entlassen werde?"

"Diese Reden sollten Sie der Polizei gegenüber unterlassen."

"Können Sie eine Freilassung erwirken, ja oder nein?"

"Es wird wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern, aber ich denke, das kann ich durchsetzen." Der Anwalt war ziemlich eingeschnappt, weil Akihito seinen Ausführungen so wenig Interesse entgegenbrachte, doch er tat sein Bestes, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Lassen Sie sich hier drin nichts zu schulden kommen und ich denke gegen Ende der Woche sind Sie frei. Zumindest bis zur Verhandlung."

Er wartete vergeblich darauf, dass sein Mandant sich noch einmal dazu äußerte und so verließ er schließlich mit wütend verkniffenem Gesicht die Zelle.  
~~~

 

"Du hast was?! Bist du denn vollkommen irre?!" Takuto packte seinen Freund am Kragen und schüttelte ihn heftig durch. "Wie kannst du so etwas nur tun?! Das ist nicht der Koji, den ich kenne!"

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Izumi? Katsumi hat uns verraten!"

"Ich fürchte, ‚du‘ hast nicht richtig zugehört. Er hat versucht den Mann, den er liebt zu beschützen. Gerade du müßtest ihn am besten verstehen!" gab Takuto heftig zurück und sah zufrieden, dass seine Worte Wirkung zeigten. Koji wurde ein wenig rot und sah tatsächlich verlegen aus.

"Aber Izumi..."

Sein Freund hob rasch die Hand. "Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, Koji. Versetz dich doch mal in seine Lage. Er hat wirklich alles getan, um seinen Geliebten vor dessen Bruder zu schützen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl gewesen sein muss, genau zu wissen, dass am Ende auf jeden Fall jemand verletzt werden würde? Wie fühlt man sich, wenn genau weiß, dass alles, was man tut, auf jeden Fall in einer Katastrophe enden wird?"

"Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot, oder?" Reumütig sank Koji auf das Sofa und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Gleich darauf berührte Izumi sein Haar und streichelte durch die verwuschelten Strähnen.

"Manchmal..." Grinsend zog der den Sänger in seine Arme und drückte ihn kurz an sich. "Wir fahren nachher noch einmal zu ihm und dann wirst du dich entschuldigen."

Koji verzog das Gesicht, doch als Izumi ihn nur weiterhin auffordernd ansah, seufzte er schließlich und nickte langsam. "In Ordnung. Ich entschuldige mich."

"Brav." Mit einem fast boshaften kleinen Lächeln zog Izumi ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn liebevoll an sich. Doch als Koji die Umarmung erwidern wollte, schubste er ihn von sich und verschwand lachend in der Küche. Koji grollte wütend und setzte ihm rasch hinterher.  
~~~

 

"Sie dürfen bis zur Verhandlung die Stadt nicht verlassen." Der Beamte zog ein Formular aus einer der zahlreichen Schubladen seines Schreibtisches und schob dieses Akihito zu. "Unterschreiben Sie hier und hier..." er wies auf die gestrichelten Linien, "...und dann entlassen wir Sie in die Obhut ihres Bruders."

Akihito presste wütend die Lippen zusammen, doch es führte kein Weg an dieser für ihn mehr als unangenehmen Situation vorbei. Wollte er auch nur die kleinste Chance haben, Katsumi jemals wiederzusehen, dann musste er auf diese Bedingung eingehen. Entweder das, oder er würde auf unabsehbare Zeit in Haft bleiben. Das zumindest hatte Hirose ihm versprochen und wenn Akihito eines gelernt hatte, dann das Hirose seine Versprechen immer wahr machte.

Er unterschrieb und nahm den kleinen Plastikbeutel in Empfang, der seine persönlichen Dinge enthielt. Während er sie rasch durchschaute, öffnete sich die Tür und Hirose trat ein. Die beiden Brüder sahen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick abschätzend an, dann senkte Akihito den Blick und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Wertsachen.

"Bist du fertig?"

Der jüngere der beiden Nanjo-Brüder nickte nur und legte den nun leeren Beutel beiseite, dann folgte er Hirose hinaus. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, wies Hirose ihn mit kalter Stimme an, einzusteigen. Akihito schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Hirose stieg auf der anderen Seite ein und gab Kurauchi die Anweisung loszufahren. Akihito sah weiterhin stur aus dem Fenster. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Katsumi und wann er ihn wohl wiedersehen würde. Und wenn sie sich wiedersahen, wie würde es dann sein? Würde der Junge überhaupt noch mit ihm reden wollen? Würde auch er glauben, dass Akihito derjenige war, der ihn überfallen hatte? Ein eisiger Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und Akihito zog die Schultern hoch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Hirose sich eine Zigarette anzündete und wartete auf die Vorhaltungen, die nun sicher bald folgen würden, doch entgegen seinen Erwartungen verlief die Fahrt in eisigem Schweigen.

Zuhause angekommen stieß Akihito rasch die Tür auf und wollte so schnell wie möglich den Wagen verlassen, doch diesmal hielt Hirose ihn zurück.

"Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dich angemessen zu benehmen, solange du unter meinem Dach lebst." Nur dieser eine Satz, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Hirose stieg auf der anderen Seite aus dem Wagen und überließ es Akihito, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Dies war nicht wirklich schwierig. Er wusste, was sein Bruder hatte sagen wollen und das, was er nicht ausgesprochen hatte, machte ihm am meisten Angst.

"Nun komm endlich, Akihito." Hirose war bereits an der Eingangstür angelangt, ehe sein Bruder sich überhaupt erst in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Akihito holte ihn schließlich in der Eingangshalle ein und wandte sich gerade in Richtung Treppe, da sagte Hirose leise: "Du wirst Katsumi nicht wiedersehen."

Akihito funkelte ihn zornig an. "Du kannst mir nicht verbieten, Katsumi zu besuchen. Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht!"

"Er lebt. Das reicht doch wohl." Hirose gab Kurauchi einen Wink und dieser näherte sich dem wie erstarrt dastehenden Akihito unbemerkt. "Bring ihn hinein. Sorg dafür, dass er in seinem Zimmer bleibt und komm dann sofort zurück. Ich muss noch einmal los."

"Hirose! Was fällt dir ein! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!" Akihito fand sich zu seiner Überraschung in Kurauchis festem Zugriff wieder, der ihn schweigend die Treppe hinauf zerrte. "Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Akihito hatte keine Chance gegen den hochgewachsenen Leibwächter, der ihn wie ein kleines Kind hinter sich herzog und ohne viel Federlesens in seinem Zimmer einschloß. Eine Tür schlug zu und Hirose zog lächelnd seine Handschuhe über. "Warum sagt mir das nur jeder? Merkwürdig..."


	24. Chapter 24

"So weit sieht es ganz gut aus." Der Arzt steckte seinen Kugelschreiber wieder ein, mit dem er die Untersuchungsergebnisse notiert hatte, und schenkte dem blonden Jungen auf dem Bett vor ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "In spätestens drei Wochen können Sie wieder nach Hause."

"Das ist schön." Katsumi wusste, er klang keineswegs so begeistert wie der Arzt sich dies sicherlich erhofft hatte, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Sein ganzes Leben lag buchstäblich in Trümmern. Da konnte niemand von ihm annehmen, er würde sich noch über irgendetwas freuen.

"Draußen wartet ein Inspektor von der Polizei. Er möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."

Katsumi seufzte. Es war soweit. Kurz nachdem er das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte, war bereits jemand von der Polizei dagewesen, doch damals war er noch viel zu benommen und schwach, um eine Aussage zu machen. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass der Inspektor damals gesagt hatte, er würde wiederkommen...

"Was kann er wollen? Ich kann ihm immer noch nicht mehr sagen als damals."

Der Arzt zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür. "Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Er besteht darauf." Er hatte die Tür aufgezogen und rief auf den Flur hinaus. "Sie können jetzt hineingehen."

Gleich darauf erschien ein hochgewachsener Mann in der Tür, der einen zerknitterten Anzug trug und auf den ersten Blick wie ein Vertreter wirkte. Doch als Katsumi in sah Gesicht sah, bemerkte er in den dunklen Augen des Mannes eine Entschlossenheit, die ihm Unbehagen verursachte. Wenn der äußere Schein nicht trog, dann war dieser Mann einer derjenigen, die niemals aufgaben und alles daransetzten, die ihnen gestellte Aufgabe zu lösen.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Inspektor Seichiro Ahida." Der Mann näherte sich dem Bett langsam und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich über den Jungen wandern, der ihn mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen betrachtete und damit seinen Verdacht weckte. Warum sollte der Junge sich Sorgen machen, wenn er nicht etwas zu verbergen hatte? Nun gut, man würde sehen. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur die Nachwirkungen dessen, was er erlebt hatte. Ein wenig Besorgnis war noch lange kein Grund, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Katsumi rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. "Ganz gut. Wenn man den Ärzten glaubt, dann kann ich in einigen Wochen wieder nach Hause."

"Das freut mich." So wie er es sagte, klang es, als meine er es auch so, doch Katsumi wiegte sich keinen Augenblick in Sicherheit. Ahida war sicherlich nicht nur gekommen, um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Wie recht er mit seiner Vermutung hatte, bestätigten die nächsten Worte des Inspektors.

"Sie können sich sicher denken, warum ich hier bin." Ahida zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. "Man sagte mir, dass Sie sich immer noch nicht erinnern können. Aber ich muss Sie dennoch um Ihre Aussage bitten. Erzählen Sie mir alles, woran Sie sich erinnern können. Selbst die kleinste Information, so belanglos sie auch scheinen mag, kann helfen, diesen Fall zu lösen."

"Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war." Katsumi schloß kurz die Augen. als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, dass der andere ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah und stellte leicht verärgert fest: "Sie glauben mir nicht."

"Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich würde Ihnen sehr gerne glauben, aber dennoch ändert dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Anklagte ihr Freund ist. Ich frage mich, wie weit Sie gehen würden, um ihn zu schützen."

"Wie bitte?!" Fassungslos starrte Katsumi den Polizisten an, der ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, den man nur als zufrieden bezeichnen konnte. "Sie glauben doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich denjenigen der mir das hier angetan hat auch noch in Schutz nehmen würde?!"

"Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Gewalt in einer Beziehung nicht angezeigt wird. Oft sind die Betroffenen eingeschüchtert und führten die Konsequenzen einer Anzeige. Einige sind sogar der Ansicht, sie hätten es nicht anders verdient."

 _‚Du bekommst nur, was dir zusteht, du dreckige Schlampe.‘_ Katsumi zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Erinnerung sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken bahnte. Eine Hand grub sich in seine Haare und dann drückten unnachgiebige Finger gegen seine Kehle...

"...wenn Sie es wenigstens versuchen würden." Ahida runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne. "Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

"Was?", fragte Katsumi Orientierungslos nach. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe nicht zugehört."

Der Inspektor seufzte und sah für einen kurzen Augenblick ein wenig entmutigt aus. "Es tut mir leid, Sie damit zu belästigen, aber Sie verstehen doch, dass ich Ihre Aussage aufnehmen muss, jetzt wo es Ihnen wieder besser geht?"

"Ja...ja, natürlich." Katsumi lehnte sich in den Kissen zurück und dachte nach. "Ich war von der Arbeit gekommen und ziemlich müde. Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, ob jemand in der Nähe meiner Wohnung auf mich wartete. Ich schloß auf und ging hinein. Nach einigen Minuten klingelte es und ich dachte, es wäre... ich meine, ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob es ein Fremder war oder nicht. Ich habe einfach aufgemacht. Im Nachhinein weiß ich, wie leichtsinnig das war, aber damals... Mir wäre niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass mich jemand in meiner eigenen Wohnung überfallen könnte. Verstehen Sie? So etwas passiert doch immer nur den anderen."

Ahida nickte langsam und überlegte, ob er den Jungen auf seinen Versprecher aufmerksam machen sollte. Er hatte jemanden erwartet an dem Abend und Ahida war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich dabei um Akihito Nanjo gehandelt hatte. Doch war er auch derjenige gewesen, der Katsumi vergewaltigt hatte? Solange von dem Jungen keine eindeutige Aussage vorlag, hatten sie schlechte Karten. Die Labortests hatten keinerlei Verbindung zu Nanjo ergeben. Wenn er es gewesen war, dann hatte er nach begangener Tat gründlich saubergemacht.

"Kaum hatte ich geöffnet, da packte mich jemand an der Kehle und drückte mich gegen die Wand und dann..." Katsumis Stimme wurde leiser und verlor sich schließlich ganz. Unbewußt umarmte er sich selbst und rieb sich immer wieder über die Oberarme als würde er plötzlich frieren. "Alles woran ich mich erinnere sind Schmerzen."

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen in dem kleinen Raum, dann stand Ahida langsam auf und reichte Katsumi die Hand. "Ich denke, das reicht erst einmal. Ich werde in ein paar Tagen noch einmal vorbeischauen. Vielleicht ist Ihnen bis dahin etwas eingefallen."

Katsumi verabschiedete ihn geistesabwesend. In seinem Kopf spielte sich immer und immer wieder die gleiche Szene ab. _SIE?! Was machen Sie denn hier?! Ich wollte dich sehen. Sie können nicht einfach bei mir eindringen. Das ist Hausfriedensbruch. Wenn Sie nicht auf der Stelle verschwinden, rufe ich die Polizei. Das wagst du nicht, du elende Schlampe. Verschwinden Sie! Nein...du gehörst mir! Mir, verstehst du?!_

Schon wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, als er sich erinnerte, was dann geschehen war. Doch obwohl er sich an jede Einzelheit der nun folgenden Stunden erinnerte, blieb das Gesicht seines Peinigers nach wie vor im Dunkeln.  
~~~

 

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen." Hirose sah mit raschen Bewegungen die Unterlagen durch, die der andere ihm gereicht hatte und klappte dann energisch den Ordner zu. "Geben Sie die Sachen an die Polizei. Ich will das ganze so schnell wie möglich erledigt wissen."

"Keine Sorge." Namagato zündete sich eine Zigarette an und musterte seinen Besucher unter halb geschlossenen Lidern mit einem abschätzenden Blick. "Ich freue mich, Sie zufriedengestellt zu haben."

"Bilden Sie sich nur nicht ein, Sie hätten alles wiedergutgemacht. Wir sind noch nicht quitt." Hirose erhob sich und verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Namagato sah ihm wütend hinterher und winkte seinen Leibwächter heran. "Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"

"Natürlich."

"Gut. Erledige das ganze so schnell wie möglich, damit wir Japan endlich verlassen können. Der Boden wird eindeutig zu heiß."

Der Leibwächter verbeugte sich kurz und schritt eilig hinaus. Namagato wartete, bis er allein war. Dann starrte er gedankenverloren auf die Photographie auf seinem Schreibtisch und begann zu planen. Es gab noch etwas, das er erledigen musste, ehe er abreisen konnte, doch noch wusste er nicht so recht, wie er es anfangen sollte, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Nachdenklich drückte er seine Zigarette aus. Immer noch völlig in sich versunken legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und döste ein.  
~~~

 

Akihito beobachtete mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Lippen, wie der Wagen seines Bruders das Anwesen verließ. Was bildete Hirose sich ein? Wie konnte er es wagen, ihn so...so... Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Langsam schritt er hin und her. Eine nagende Unruhe machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Er brauchte Gewißheit. Er musste wissen, wie es Katsumi ging. Doch leider hatte Hirose ihn eingesperrt. Ganz so, wie man ein kleines Kind behandeln würde.

Immer noch wütend ging er zum Fenster und stieß die Flügel weit auf. Kühle Nachtluft drang in den Raum und brachte seinem erhitzen Körper ein wenig Erleichterung.

Katsumi. Wie es ihm wohl gehen mochte? Akihito hätte alles darum gegeben, ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Er musste wissen, ob der Junge, ebenso wie alle anderen an seine Schuld glaubte. Er hoffte nicht. Katsumi zu verlieren wäre mehr, als er ertragen könnte.

‚Aber du hast ihn bereits verloren.‘ erinnerte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinen Gedanken und Akihito wischte diese ungehalten beiseite. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Nachdenklich lehnte er sich weiter vor und sah hinunter. Sein Zimmer lag im ersten Stock nicht weit von der Garage entfernt. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, dann konnte er sicherlich vom Fensterbrett aus auf das Garagendach springen und von dort über die Mauer klettern.

‚Aus dem Alter bin ich raus‘, sagte Akihito zu sich selbst und sprang.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ich bin sicher, der junge Shibuya verbirgt etwas vor uns." Ahida zog sein Jackett aus und hängte es mit größter Sorgfalt über einen Kleiderbügel, bevor er sich seinem Kollegen zuwandte und sich ihm gegenüber an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Okura sah widerwillig von der Statistik auf, über der er seit gut einer Stunde gebrütet hatte. "Inwiefern? Ich dachte, er kann sich an nichts erinnern."

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist nur ein Gefühl." Ahida nahm einen Kugelschreiber auf und klopfte damit einen ungeduldigen Rhythmus auf die Schreibtischplatte. "Ich denke, er kann sich wirklich nicht an denjenigen erinnern, der ihn vergewaltigt hat. Aber da ist noch mehr. Es ist die Art, wie er reagiert, sobald man ihn auf den Überfall anspricht. Hinter der ganzen Sache verbirgt sich viel mehr, als wir bisher angenommen haben."

"Hm."

Ahida seufzte. Warum hörte Okura ihm eigentlich niemals zu? Manchmal wünschte er sich, er würde sein Büro mit einem Kollegen teilen, der sich mit ihm besprach und ihm half, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Doch Okura war stets so gefangen in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt, dass Ahida nur selten zu ihm durchdrang.

"Ich denke ich werde..." Was er wollte, erfuhr niemand, denn in diesem Augenblick flog die Tür auf und ein Beamter, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, erschien atemlos im Türrahmen.

"Wir haben ihn!"

"Wen?" Plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte Ahida verwirrt auf. "Wovon sprechen Sie?"

"Wir haben den Mann, der Katsumi Shibuya vergewaltigt hat. Es ist ein Buchhalter aus...." Den Rest des Satzes sparte er sich, denn Ahida war längst aufgesprungen und an ihm vorbeigestürmt.  
~~~

 

Koji betrat zögernd das Krankenzimmer. Es hatte Izumi einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet, doch schließlich hatte der Sänger eingesehen, dass er falsch gehandelt hatte. Und da sein Geliebter ihm unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er gar nicht erst nach Hause zu kommen brauchte, solange er sich nicht entschuldigt hatte, beschloß Koji, die Sache gleich in Angriff zu nehmen.

Mit leisen Unbehagen ließ er den Blick über die schmale Gestalt streichen, die sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt hatte und tief und fest zu schlafen schien. Koji wusste nicht, ob er darüber enttäuscht sein sollte oder doch eher erleichtert, weil ihm so die unangenehme Aufgabe des sich-entschuldigen-müssen noch ein wenig länger erspart blieb.

Er ließ sich leise auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett gleiten und betrachtete den anderen im Schlaf. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war und Koji seufzte lautlos. Immer noch konnte er nicht so recht verstehen, warum Katsumi nicht zu ihm gekommen war. Warum hatte er ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Statt dessen hatte er sich von Hirose erpressen lassen und alles verloren, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte.

"Was willst du hier?"

Koji zuckte heftig zusammen, als Katsumi ihn unvermutet ansprach. "Ich dachte du schläfst!" entfuhr es dem Sänger unwillkürlich. Sein Freund zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich versuche unnötiges Schlafen zu vermeiden. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, ist schlafen zur Zeit für mich nicht gerade erholsam."

Die beiden sahen sich für einen Augenblick schweigend an, dann räusperte Koji sich verlegen und fragte: "Wie geht es dir?"

"Wieso interessierst du dich auf einmal für meinen Gesundheitszustand? Du hast mir doch klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du mich für den letzten Dreck hältst." Katsumi merkte, wie ihm schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und wischte sie ungehalten weg. Das er schon wieder Schwäche vor seinem Freund zeigte, ärgerte ihn. "Bist du deswegen hier? Willst du mir noch einmal sagen, wie enttäuscht du von mir bist?"

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. All die Dinge, die ich gesagt habe..." Koji sah den Unglauben in Katsumis Augen und sprach zögernd weiter. Es fiel ihm schwerer als er gedacht hatte, seinen Fehler einzugestehen. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, bis er endlich genügend Mut gefasst hatte, um weiter zu sprechen. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid."

Katsumi schloß die Augen und drehte ihm schweigend den Rücken zu. Koji biß sich auf die Lippen. Sollte ihre Freundschaft wirklich auf diese Weise enden? Nein. Er würde erst gehen, wenn die Angelegenheit bereinigt war.

"Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Katsumi. Das weiß ich jetzt. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich war so überrascht. Du weißt doch, wie ich bin. Ich schreie erst und denke dann. Gib mir noch eine Chance." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und verlor sich schließlich ganz.

Die nun folgende Stille hatte etwas schmerzhaftes an sich und schließlich musste Koji einsehen, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hatte. Sein Freund würde ihm nicht vergeben.

"Ich gehe dann wohl besser," sagte er leise und wollte aufstehen, da spürte er Katsumis Hand auf seinem Arm und blickte auf.

"Bleib. Bitte."

Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie zärtlich. "Es tut mir leid!" wiederholte er noch einmal und zu seiner Erleichterung sah er Katsumi lächeln.

"Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." Mehr sagte der blonde Junge nicht, aber es verriet Koji alles, was er wissen musste. Auch er hatte seinen Freund vermißt. Aber das hätte er ohne Izumis ‚Überredungskunst‘ niemals zugegeben.

"Weißt du, es..."

Katsumi verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn du dich noch ein einziges Mal entschuldigst, dann überlege ich es mir doch noch einmal und lasse dich rauswerfen! Diese Unterwürfigkeit steht dir einfach nicht."

Koji lachte befreit auf. "Keine Sorge, es reicht mit den Entschuldigungen."

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und die Krankenschwester streckte den Kopf in den Raum. "Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende! Ich muß Sie bitten, zu gehen!"

"Natürlich!" Koji erhob sich rasch und verabschiedete sich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln bei Katsumi, dann eilte er hinaus.  
~~~

 

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Ahida war von der Vernehmung des Buchhalters in sein nun leeres Büro zurückgekehrt und das Unbehagen, das er von Beginn an bei diesem Fall verspürt hatte, war in den letzten Stunden immer stärker geworden.

Satoru Fujisaki, 42 Jahre alt, alleinstehend, Buchhalter. Soweit sie herausgefunden hatten, hatte er weder Freunde noch Familie. Bei der Befragung seiner Nachbarn allerdings hatte sich herausgestellt, dass seine Homosexualität ein offenes Geheimnis war.

Nachdenklich blätterte er durch die Notizen, die er bei dem Gespräch mit Katsumi Shibuya gemacht hatte und verglich sie mit den Antworten, die er von seinem neuen Verdächtigen erhalten hatte.

Ahida stützte den Kopf auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hatten nichts in der Hand. Der Buchhalter beteuerte immer nur seine Unschuld und Shibuya konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Und wie paßte Akihito Nanjo ins Bild? Zwischen den dreien musste es irgendeine Verbindung geben, doch er sah sie nicht. ER hatte noch nicht einmal den Anflug einer Ahnung, worin die möglichen Gemeinsamkeiten bestehen könnten.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zuzugeben, dass sie sich in einer Sackgasse befanden. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schob er die Unterlagen beiseite und stand auf. Vielleicht sollte er es für heute abend aufgeben. Es war schon spät und der morgige Tag mochte endlich eine Erleuchtung bringen.

Er löschte das Licht und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	26. Chapter 26

Akihito drückte sich verstohlen in die Schatten neben dem Eingang zu Kojis Haus und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke über seine Schulter. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen, aber er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er musste Katsumi so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen und sein Bruder war der einzige, der ihm dabei helfen konnte.

In der Ferne heulten Sirenen und Akihito zuckte zusammen, doch das Geräusch entfernte sich rasch von der Stelle, an der er sich gerade befand. Erleichtert kam er zu dem Schluß, dass die Polizei ihn wohl nicht suchte und wenn doch, dann zumindest nicht hier. Noch nicht. Dennoch konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Ein LKW fuhr mit flatternder Plane an ihm vorbei und der junge Mann rannte los. Jetzt oder nie. Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten hastete er über die Fahrbahn, sprang die Treppe zur Eingangstür hinauf und drückte energisch auf den Klingelknopf.

"Was machst du denn hier?!", fragte Koji fassungslos nach, wich aber gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück und ließ den anderen eintreten.

"Ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Bitte, Koji! Du musst mir helfen! Ich muss Katsumi unbedingt wiedersehen, aber ich kann nicht ins Krankenhaus. Die Polizei hat mir untersagt, auch nur in Katsumis Nähe zu kommen." Akihito folgte seinem jüngeren Bruder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich schwer atmend auf das Sofa fallen. "Und weißt du, was das schlimmste ist? Niemand sagt mir, wie es Katsumi geht. Bei allem was ich weiß könnte er genauso gut tot sein!"

Koji dirigierte seinen Bruder in Richtung Sofa und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Hausbar. "Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er war lange Zeit bewußtlos, aber seit er wach ist, macht er große Fortschritte. Die Ärzte sagen, dass er bald nach Hause darf."

"Gott sei Dank." Erleichtert schloß Akihito die Augen und schien ein wenig in sich zusammenzusinken. "Hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Hat er... hat er etwas gesagt?"

"Du meinst, ob er gesagt hat, wer es war?" Koji hielt Akihito unaufgefordert ein Glas Whiskey unter die Nase. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an. "Er erinnert sich nicht. Aber es gibt da etwas anderes über das wir uns dringend unterhalten müssen. Trink das. Ich denke, du wirst es brauchen."

"Aber..."

"Glaub mir. Du wirst mir dankbar sein."

"Was ist denn? Du machst mir Angst!" Mit einem Schlag war die Angst wieder da und die Besorgnis in Akihitos Stimme unüberhörbar. Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders machte die Sache nicht einfacher. "Du hast doch gesagt, es geht ihm gut! Warum also..."

Koji hob rasch die Hand. "Das stimmt auch. Gewissermaßen. Bleib ruhig und hör mir zu."

"Jetzt mach endlich den Mund auf!" Akihito umklammerte das Glas so fest, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß unter der Haut seiner Hände abzeichneten. Seine Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen angespannt. Wenn Koji ihn noch lange hinhielt...

"Akihito, bitte! Laß mich ausreden!" Koji holte noch einmal tief Atem und erzählte seinem Bruder dann alles, was er in den letzten Tagen herausgefunden hatte.  
~~~

 

"Ich war es nicht! Was kann ich denn noch tun, damit Sie mir endlich glauben? Ich kenne den Jungen doch überhaupt nicht!" Fujisakis weinerliche Stimme hallte unangenehm schrill von den Wänden des Vernehmungsraumes wider und Ahida fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie jemand in Fujisakis Alter nur ein dermaßen jämmerliches Bild bieten konnte.

Ahida sah unauffällig auf die Uhr über der Tür und wünschte sich meilenweit entfernt zu sein. Seit knapp drei Stunden verhörte er den Buchhalter nun schon, doch herausgefunden hatte er rein gar nichts. Fujisaki beteuerte in einem fort seine Unschuld und ganz gleich, welchen Trick Ahida auch anwandte, er wich nicht einen Millimeter von seiner Aussage ab. Dazu kam, dass er den Verdächtigen kaum noch ertragen konnte. Sein schwammiges Äußeres und seine schrille Stimme verursachten Ahida eine Gänsehaut.

Frustriert klopfte der Polizist mit den Fingerspitzen gegen den schwarzen Aktenordner mit den Aufnahmen vom Tatort und überlegte, ob er es riskieren sollte, diese einzusetzen solange der Anwalt des Verdächtigen noch nicht eingetroffen war.

Die Bilder waren alles andere als angenehm, um ehrlich zu sein hatten sie sogar Ahida den Magen umgedreht und er war als Polizist einiges gewohnt. Wie Fujisaki darauf reagieren würde, ließ sich nicht vorhersehen. Hinzu kam, dass der Anwalt des Verdächtigen bereits am Telefon deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er irgendwelche Überrumpelungstaktiken auf gar keinen Fall gutheißen würde und Ahida zögerte, sich den Mann unnötig zum Feind zu machen.

Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass Fujisaki schuldig war, dann würde jeder Fehler, den er während der Verhandlungsphase gemacht hatte, von der Verteidigung gnadenlos ausgeschlachtet werden, um ihn doch noch freizubekommen. Und wenn er unschuldig war, dann war sein unorthodoxes Verhalten ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse.

Wieder ein gequälter Blick zur Uhr. Und das einzige, was er bisher hatten herausfinden können, war die Tatsache, dass Fujisaki leugnete, Katsumi Shibuya jemals in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, dass er mittlerweile schon beinahe vier Stunden auf den Anwalt des Verdächtigen wartete. Ganz gleich, was sich daraus noch ergeben mochte, er hatte schon genug Zeit verschwendet. Verärgert schlug er den Ordner auf und schob Fujisaki das erste Bild zu.  
~~~

 

Nachdem Koji geendet hatte, sagte Akihito lange Zeit gar nichts.

"Du meinst, er hat..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, blickte aus dem Fenster, schauderte und sah dann wieder zurück zu Koji. "Und das nur wegen mir?"

"Er liebt dich," erinnerte sein Bruder ihn mit sanfter Stimme. Als keine Antwort kam, hakte er noch einmal nach. "Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Akihito sah auf und in seinen Augen standen Tränen. Unwillig wischte er sie beiseite. "Wieso hat er nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen? Ich hätte ihm helfen können!"

Koji hob nur die Schultern. "Katsumi wollte dich beschützen."

"Ja", murmelte Akihito kaum hörbar, so dass sein Bruder sich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. "Er hat mich beschützt. Aber wo war ich, als er mich brauchte? Ich habe versagt, Koji. Ich habe ihm einmal versprochen, dass ich ihn vor Hirose beschützen würde und was ist passiert? Hirose hat recht gehabt. Ich bin wirklich ein Versager."

"Akihito..." Koji wusste nicht weiter. Wie konnte er seinem Bruder begreiflich machen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Wie sollte er diesen Schmerz milden? Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass nichts schlimmer war, als sich seinem eigenen Gewissen gegenüber verantworten zu müssen, weil man versagt hatte. Nichts und niemand konnte einem in so einer Situation Trost spenden.

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen." Es schien fast, als hätte Akihito seine Gedanken gelesen und so war es wohl auch. Der ältere der beiden Brüder blinzelte energisch die Tränen fort, die ihm immer noch in den Augen brannten und sah entschlossen zu dem jüngeren auf. "Bring mich zu ihm."

Erstaunt zog Koji die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Schließlich nickte er knapp und sah auf die Uhr. "Wir gehen gleich morgen früh zu ihm. Ich verspreche es dir. Heute wird das nichts mehr. Die Besuchszeit ist schon lange vorbei."

"Nein. Ich kann nicht noch länger warten." Akihito stand auf. In seinen Augen brannte eine für ihn völlig atypische Entschlossenheit, die Koji in Erstaunen versetzte. Anscheinend hatte Akihito doch mehr von ihrem Vater geerbt, als er bisher angenommen hatte. "Wenn du nicht mitkommst, dann gehe ich eben allein. Ich ‚muss‘ Katsumi heute noch sehen. Er darf nicht länger glauben, dass ich ihn nach allem, was geschehen ist, nicht mehr will."

Koji gab auf. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Akihito in dieser Situation nicht mit sich reden lassen würde. "Wie du willst. Aber es könnte sein, dass du gar nicht erst reinkommst."

"Deswegen wirst du mir helfen und die Krankenschwester ablenken", stellte Akihito ungerührt fest und ging zur Tür. "Ich warte im Wagen. Du möchtest Izumi sicherlich erklären, wo wir hinwollen."

Immer noch völlig überrascht starrte Koji seinem Bruder hinterher, ehe er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer machte.


	27. Chapter 27

_‚Vergewaltiger endlich gefasst?‘_

Nachdem er den zu dieser Schlagzeile gehörigen Artikel gelesen hatte, klappte Namagato zufrieden die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie achtlos beiseite. Alles verlief nach Plan.

"Das hast du großartig gemacht, Thomas!", lobte er seinen amerikanischen Leibwächter, der reglos wie immer neben der Tür auf seine Anweisungen gewartet hatte und seinen Boss nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. "Ich denke, es wird Zeit, den nächsten Schritt in Angriff zu nehmen."

Namagato erhob sich langsam und bewegte sich schwerfällig von seinem Schreibtisch zu der Sofaecke hinüber, wo er sich aufatmend in die Kissen fallen ließ. Vielleicht hätte er den gestrigen Vertragsabschluss nicht so ausgiebig feiern sollen? Müde rieb er sich über die Stirn, doch gegen seine Kopfschmerzen half das überhaupt nicht. "Besorg mir etwas gegen diese infernalischen Kopfschmerzen und dann setz dich mit dem Jachthafen in Verbindung. Ich muss wissen, ob die Freedom hundertprozentig seetüchtig ist, bevor wir uns damit aufs offene Meer wagen. Und sag denen, sie sollen sich beeilen. Spätestens morgen abend werden wir das Land verlassen und dann wird uns niemand mehr aufhalten können."

"Haben Sie sich denn entschieden, was mit dem Jungen werden soll? Der Fall ist noch lange nicht abgeschlossen und wenn wir uns jetzt nicht still verhalten, könnte alles umsonst gewesen sein.", wagte sein Leibwächter einzuwenden und wurde dafür mit einem ungehaltenen Blick belohnt.

"Wir werden ihn natürlich mitnehmen. Dieser Junge ist genau das, was ich schon seit Jahren gesucht habe und niemand wird ihn mir wegnehmen." Namagato war sich der Risiken durchaus bewusst, aber er hatte schon viel zu lange auf jemanden gewartet, der seinen hohen Ansprüchen gerecht wurde und er würde sich Katsumi von niemandem wegnehmen lassen.

"Aber wie wollen Sie es schaffen, dass er Ihnen folgt?"

"Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist!", fuhr Namagato den anderen Mann heftig an und stöhnte gleich darauf gequält auf, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf raste. "Überlass das denken mir! Ich weiß, was ich tue! Und jetzt besorg mir endlich diese verdammten Tabletten, ehe ich noch den Verstand verliere!"  
~~~

 

Schockiertes Schweigen war über den kleinen Vernehmungsraum gefallen, während Ahida überlegte, ob er sich zu seinem Vorgehen gratulieren sollte oder nicht. Fujisaki war leicht grünlich angelaufen und starrte fassungslos auf die Bilder, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen.

"Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!" Plötzlich schlug Fujisaki die Hände vor den Mund und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein ersticktes Aufschluchzen. "Das war ich nicht! So etwas könnte ich niemals tun! Sie müssen mir glauben! Ich bin unschuldig!"

Mitleidlos beobachtete Ahida die Reaktionen des Buchhalters und kam zu dem Schluß, dass er entweder wirklich unschuldig war oder ein wirklich guter Schauspieler. Der Polizist nahm sich vor, so bald wie möglich die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

"Sehen Sie genau hin, Fujisaki-san! Nein, weichen Sie mir nicht aus! Ich will, dass Sie sich in aller Einzelheit anschauen, wozu..." Ahida unterbrach sich, als sein Gegenüber plötzlich aufsprang und würgend davonstürzte.  
~~~

 

Gedankenverloren nahm Namagato eines der zahlreichen Fotos zur Hand, die er während seines Überfalls von seinem Opfer gemacht hatte, und folgte mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers den feinen Zügen von Katsumis Gesicht.

Wunderschön. Dieser Junge war einfach wunderschön.

Froh über die Tatsache, dass die Tabletten ihm gegen seine Kopfschmerzen geholfen hatte, leerte Namagato sein Wasserglas in einem Schluck und stellte es geistesabwesend beiseite. Wie lange hatte er nach jemandem gesucht, der seinen hohen Ansprüchen genügte? Katsumi gehörte ihm, nur ihm allein. Nichts und niemand würde sie jemals wieder auseinanderbringen.

Das Foto nur noch mit einer Hand haltend, nutzte Namagato die andere dafür, rasch den Reißverschluß seiner Hose aufzuziehen. Langsam schlossen seine Finger sich um sein bereits halbsteifes Glied, begannen ihre spielerische Wanderung über die erhitzte Haut und als seine Erregung sich steigerte, drängte sich ein Bild in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken, eine Erinnerung, so süß und köstlich, dass er um ein Haar die Kontrolle über sich verloren hätte.

Widerwillig schlossen sich die weichen Lippen des Jungen wie eine seidige Fessel um seine Erektion, während schlanke Finger zaghaft mit seinen Hoden spielten...

Namagato stöhnte verhalten und versuchte, die Erinnerung beiseite zu drängen, doch einmal aufgeweckt, ließen seine Gedanken sich kaum mehr bändigen, bis er sich schließlich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Heftig atmend warf er den Kopf zurück und ergoß sich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen über seine Hand, die sich schneller und schneller bewegt hatte und sein Glied immer noch umfangen hielt. Erschöpft versuchte er, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und richtete seinen Blick auf das Bild, das vergessen auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

In Gedanken immer noch bei der Nacht, in der Katsumi ganz besessen hatte, bemerkte der Mann nicht, wie die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers sich öffnete und sein Leibwächter lautlos in den Raum glitt. Erst als dieser ihn ansprach, zuckte Namagato erschrocken zusammen und dachte gerade noch daran, seine mit weißen Samenfäden besudelte Hand außer Sichtweite unter dem Tisch zu behalten.

"Die Jacht steht zu Ihrer sofortigen Verfügung, Sir", teilte er seinem Arbeitgeber ausdruckslos mit und seine Miene gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, ob er erraten hatte, womit Namagatos sich in den letzten Minuten die Zeit vertrieben hatte.

Fluchend bedeutete Namagato dem anderen mit einer herrischen Geste, ihn auf der Stelle allein zu lassen, wobei er sämtlichen Göttern für den massiven Eichenholzschreibtisch dankte, der seine offene Hose vor den Blicken seines Leibwächters verbarg.

Kaum war die Tür hinter dem hochgewachsenen Mann zugefallen, sank Namagato erschöpft in die Polster seines Sessels zurück und kramte ein Taschentuch hervor, um sich zu säubern.

Endlich war alles vorbereitet. Jetzt musste er nur noch ins Krankenhaus fahren und den Jungen zu sich holen.  
~~~

 

Müde fiel Ahida auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Genaugenommen hatte er die letzten Stunden sinnlos verschwendet. Sie waren nicht einen Schritt weitergekommen.

Kaum hatte Fujisaki sich die Bilder angesehen, war er würgend hinausgelaufen. Genau diesen Zeitpunkt suchte sein Anwalt sich aus, um doch noch aufzutauchen und danach hatte die restliche Vernehmung abruptes Ende gefunden.

Ahida seufzte und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stirn. Er konnte sich bereits lebhaft ausmalen, was sein Vorgesetzter zu diesem Vorfall sagen würde. Er konnte sicherlich mit einer Verwarnung rechnen. Vielleicht würde er ihn sogar suspendieren?

Auf einmal fühlte der Polizist sich gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Als er dem Buchhalter die Bilder zugeschoben hatte, war es ihm wie eine gute Idee erschienen, doch jetzt... Die Befragung ihres Verdächtigen hatte nichts gebracht. Er war genauso ratlos wie zuvor.

Nachdenklich schob er Fujisakis Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her, bis es schließlich neben dem von Akihito Nanjo lag. Welche Verbindung es wohl zwischen den beiden gab? Liebten sie vielleicht beide den gleichen Jungen?

Aber natürlich! Ahida hätte sich vor den Kopf schlagen mögen, weil ihm die naheliegendste Lösung nicht sofort eingefallen war.

Kurz entschlossen sprang er auf, steckte die Bilder ein und rannte hinaus. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann konnte er noch vor Ablauf der Besuchszeit im Krankenhaus sein.


	28. Chapter 28

"Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

Koji hatte seinen Wagen vor dem Krankenhaus abgestellt und beobachtete angelegentlich die hellerleuchtete Fassade. Seinen Bruder, der wie ein düsterer Schatten neben ihm saß, sah er dabei nicht an.

Dieser war auch ganz froh darüber, denn nun, wo eine Begegnung mit Katsumi unmittelbar bevorstand, steigerte sich seine Nervosität mit jeder verstreichenden Minute. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach seinen Zigaretten, nur um sich voller Schuldbewußtsein daran zu erinnern, dass er das Rauchen längst aufgegeben und demzufolge auch keine Zigaretten mehr dabei hatte.

"Ich kann nicht länger warten, Koji. Ich muss ihn sehen, selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Sekunden ist."

"Ich will dir keine Vorhaltungen machen, aber du weißt, was passiert, wenn man dich erwischt? Eigentlich darfst du dich Katsumi überhaupt nicht nähern."

"Genaugenommen dürfte ich im Augenblick nur wie ein zahmes Hündchen zu Hause bei meinem Bruder hocken", gab Akihito heftig zurück und atmete mehrmals tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anschnauzen, aber ich habe Angst."

Koji warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu. "Wovor denn? Katsumi liebt dich über alles."

"Das weiß ich! Aber..." Akihito seufzte und sah rasch aus dem Fenster, als er merkte, wie sich die Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. "Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen."

"Du hast ihn nicht im Stich gelassen. Schließlich bist du doch hier, oder nicht?", stellte Koji sachlich fest und griff nach dem Türklinke. "Und jetzt komm. Sehen wir zu, dass wir dich so schnell wie möglich ans Ziel bringen."

Sie stiegen aus und machten sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.  
~~~

 

Katsumi saß auf seinem Bett und starrte hinaus in die beginnende Dunkelheit. Nur noch wenige Tage und dann würde man ihn endlich entlassen. Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Was sollte er denn zu Hause, wenn es niemanden gab, der auf ihn wartete?

Wie oft hatte er nachts wach gelegen und sich gewünscht, er könne die Uhr zurückdrehen zu der Zeit, als er noch Akihitos Liebe besessen hatte. Wie oft hatte er um eine zweite Chance gebetet? Doch die Realität holte ihn jeden Tag mit gnadenloser Härte ein und hielt ihm sein Versagen immer und immer wieder vor Augen.

Sein Leben war nichts weiter als ein Scherbenhaufen ohne die geringste Möglichkeit, es jemals wieder zu kitten und der einzige, der dafür die Verantwortung trug, war er selbst.

Katsumi ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und starrte deprimiert an die schlichte weiße Decke. Wenn er doch nur schlafen könnte. Einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen, wie wunderbar erlösend das klang.

Ein wenig erschrocken über diese morbiden Gedanken, die ihn in den letzten Tagen fast unablässig begleitet hatten, rollte er sich auf die Seite.

In diesem Augenblick ging das Licht aus. Sekunden später legte sich eine eiskalte Hand über seinen Mund und das letzte was er spürte, war der schmerzhafte Einstich einer Nadel in seiner rechten Armbeuge, bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde.  
~~~

 

Je näher sie ihren Ziel kamen, desto nervöser wurde Akihito. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und mit jedem Schritt wuchs seine Angst. Was war, wenn Katsumi ihn nicht mehr wollte? Was, wenn er ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen einfach nicht verzeihen konnte? Vielleicht hatte er längst jede Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft verspielt? Was sollte er tun, wenn sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr wurde?

Lautes Stimmengewirr drang in seine Gedanken und ließ ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aufsehen, um festzustellen, dass Koji stehengeblieben war. Akihito vermied nur mit Mühe einen Zusammenstoß und spähte Koji dann neugierig über die Schulter.

Mitten auf dem Gang hatten sich mehrere Krankenschwestern und einige Ärzte versammelt, deren aufgeregte Stimmen mühsam gedämpft von den Wänden widerhallten und den Brüdern das Gefühl gaben, unvermittelt über eine Katastrophe gestolpert zu sein.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", flüsterte Akihito seinem Bruder ins Ohr, doch Koji zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Laß uns einen Augenblick warten. Vielleicht..." Koji unterbrach sich plötzlich und starrte in stillem Entsetzen auf die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die gerade eines der zahlreichen Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte und zu der Gruppe trat

Akihito hatte den Mann auch entdeckt und stieß ein gequältes Wimmern aus, als er in Gedanken die Gründe durchging, die eine Anwesenheit der Polizei nötig machten. "Nein.... bitte nicht...", murmelte der ältere der beiden Brüder kaum hörbar vor sich hin und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, doch Koji hielt ihn auf.

"Warte! Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was geschehen ist! Kein Grund, jetzt in Panik zu verfallen!"

In diesem Augenblick durchschnitt die schrille Stimme der Krankenschwester die Stille, die bei der Ankunft Ahidas über die kleine Gruppe gesenkt hatte und obwohl Koji es versuchte, konnte er seinen Bruder doch nicht aufhalten.

"Akihito...", sagte Koji warnend, doch es war zu spät. Ehe er ihn daran hindern konnte, war Akihito bereits davongestürzt.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist! Als ich meine Runde machte, war er bereits verschwunden und ich..."

"Was ist geschehen? Es ist Katsumi, nicht wahr? Wo ist er?!"

Erneut senkte sich bleiernes Schweigen über die Anwesenden, als Akihito so unvermutet ihre Runde sprengte. Lange Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort, bis Ahida schließlich als erster seine Stimme wiederfand. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Akihito beachtete ihn gar nicht. Statt dessen richtete er seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Krankenschwester, die mit halboffenem Mund auf den Neuankömmling starrte, dessen Gesicht sie bisher nur aus den Schlagzeilen kannte.

"Was starren Sie mich denn so an? Antworten Sie lieber, bevor..." Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe die Situation eskalieren konnte, eilte Koji hinzu und zog seinen Bruder rasch beiseite.

"Beruhige dich! Es hilft niemandem, wenn du dich aufregst."

"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wie kann ich ruhig bleiben, wenn Katsumi in Gefahr ist!"

"Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ehe du durchdrehst, solltet du dir erste einmal anhören, was überhaupt passiert ist."

Nicht bereit, der Vernunft Gehör zu schenken, riss Akihito sich heftig von seinem Bruder los und fand sich gleich darauf Auge in Auge mit dem Inspektor wieder, der ihn mit einem mißtrauischen Blick bedachte.

Lange starrten die beiden sich abschätzend an, dann wiederholte der Polizist seine Frage in weitaus schärferem Ton als zu Beginn.

"Warum ich hier bin? Wenn Sie ein bisschen darüber nachdenken, beantwortet sich diese Frage von selbst!" Akihito schob Ahida brüsk beiseite und trat auf die verschüchterte Krankenschwester zu, die hastig zurückwich. "Wo ist er? Wie konnte das passieren? Ich mache Sie verantwortlich, wenn Katsumi etwas zugestoßen ist!"

"Lassen Sie die arme Frau in Ruhe! Sie kann nichts dafür!" Ahida war nicht bereit, sich einfach so ins Abseits drängen zu lassen und zerrte Akihito wieder zu sich herum. "Bei der Visite fanden die Ärzte nur noch ein leeres Zimmer vor. Niemand hat etwas gehört oder gesehen. Der Junge ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Ein unangenehmes Ziehen machte sich in Akihitos Magen breit, als er schließlich die Wahrheit akzeptieren musste. Er war zu spät gekommen.

"Und dann sind auf einmal ‚Sie‘ hier. Merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Schließlich waren Sie es doch, der Shibuya-san erst hier reingebracht hat", stichelte Ahida erbarmungslos weiter.

Akihito öffnete den Mund, die giftige Entgegnung auf diese Vorwürfe brannte ihm bereits auf der Zunge, doch sein Bruder war schneller.

"Hört auf! Offensichtlich hat mein Bruder nichts mit Katsumis Verschwinden zu tun, denn sonst wäre er ja wohl kaum hierher gekommen um ihn zu sehen!", warf Koji ungehalten ein, ehe die Situation eskalieren konnte und drängte sich zwischen seinen Bruder und den Polizisten, die sich immer noch wütende Blicke zuwarfen. "Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was mit Katsumi geschehen sein könnte. Es ist doch wahrscheinlich, dass derjenige, der ihn in seiner Wohnung überfallen hat, hinter der ganzen Angelegenheit steckt."

"Aber wir haben doch keine Ahnung wer es ist!" Akihito wandte dem Polizisten brüsk den Rücken zu und sah seinen Bruder an. Die unübersehbare Panik in seinen Augen traf den Sänger mehr, als er jemals zugegeben hätte, doch an der Realität änderte dies nichts. Sie hatten Katsumi verloren.

Zerrissen durch die quälenden Selbstvorwürfe und beinahe vernichtet durch die wachsende Angst in seinem Inneren, stützte Akihito sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Empfangsschalter ab und ließ den Kopf hängen. Warum? Warum konnte er nicht einfach sein Glück finden wie so viele vor ihm? Lag wirklich ein Fluch auf seiner Familie, ein Fluch, der verhinderte, dass sie jemals ihr wahres Glück finden würden, so wie Hirose es manchmal behauptet hatte als sie noch jung gewesen waren? Akihito hatte es niemals glauben wollen und doch...

Blinzelnd starrte er auf die vor ihm liegende Zeitung, im ersten Moment noch viel zu benommen, um sicher sein zu können, doch dann fügten sich auf einmal alle Teile zusammen. Er schnappte sich die Zeitung und hielt das Bild des neuen Verdächtigen dem Polizisten entgegen.

"Ist das derjenige, der unter Verdacht steht?" Als Ahida seine Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete, schleuderte Akihito die Zeitung beiseite und wandte sich an seinen Bruder. "Es ist einer von Hiroses Geschäftspartnern! Ich habe ihn schon ein paar Mal bei uns zu Hause gesehen."

"Wie bitte?" Koji hatte ihm nicht folgen können und auch Ahida sah zweifelnd drein. "Wieso sollte ein einfacher Buchhalter etwas mit Hirose zu tun haben?"

"Nicht der Buchhalter! Er sieht ihm nur verdammt ähnlich!" Akihito erkannte, dass er den beiden anderen ein wenig mehr würde bieten müssen und setzte zu einer ausgedehnten Erklärung an. "Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie er heißt, aber das ist er! Der Mann der mir Katsumi weggenommen hat! Ich habe ihn schon einige Male bei Hirose gesehen. Das ist die Verbindung, verstehst du nicht?", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu und wartete angespannt auf die Reaktion des anderen.

"Bist du sicher?!"

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf und nickte gleich darauf. "Ich bin mir sehr sicher, aber die endgültige Bestätigung holen wir uns von Hirose! Komm mit! Wir müssen sofort zu ihm! Er wird wissen, wo dieser Kerl wohnt!"

Er packte seinen Bruder am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Als atemlos über den Parkplatz hetzten, bemerkte Koji auf einmal, dass sie nicht allein waren. Unbemerkt hatte der Polizist sich ihnen angeschlossen.

"Was wollen Sie denn hier?"

Grinsend schob Ahida Koji beiseite und riss die Tür zur Rückbank auf. "Sie brauchen mich."

"Wofür?!", gab Akihito gereizt zurück, doch Ahida war bereits eingestiegen. Koji zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Soll er halt mitkommen. Und jetzt steig ein. Oder willst du noch mehr Zeit verschwenden?"


	29. Chapter 29

"Und denk daran. Du bleibst im Wagen. Wenn Hirose dich bis jetzt noch nicht vermisst, dann wollen wir ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam machen. Und wenn doch, dann muss er nicht wissen, dass du bei uns bist." Koji klopfte seinem Bruder noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und stieg dann aus. Als er merkte, dass der Polizist ebenfalls ausgestiegen war, runzelte er irritiert die Stirn.

"Sie sollten mich das allein erledigen lassen."

Ahida schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist keine gute Idee. Nicht, dass ich Ihnen nicht trauen würde, aber ich möchte gern selbst sehen, wie Ihr Bruder reagiert. Schließlich kann all das ja nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen sein, damit ich Akihito nicht wieder einsperren lasse, weil er gegen die Auflagen verstoßen hat."

"Von mir aus. Hauptsache, Sie kommen mir nicht in die Quere." Koji zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wohnhaus. Er drückte mehrmals auf die Klingel und fand sich gleich darauf einem wie immer absolut beherrscht wirkenden Kurauchi gegenüber, der ihn mit steinerner Miene musterte.

"Sie wünschen?"

"Ich will auf der Stelle Hirose sprechen." Koji wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern drängelte sich einfach an dem Leibwächter vorbei und eilte zielstrebig auf das Arbeitszimmer zu. "Er ist anwesend, nehme ich an?"

Kurauchi hatte seine Überraschung überwunden und stürmte dem Bruder seines Arbeitgebers hastig hinterher. "Einen Augenblick! Sie können nicht einfach so..."

Koji warf ihm nur einen eisigen Blick zu und schob die Tür auf, die zu Hiroses Zimmer führte. Sein Bruder saß rauchend hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah bei dem Eintreten des Sängers nahezu fassungslos auf.

"Was willst du denn hier?!"

"Wir benötigen eine Auskunft von dir." Koji hatte beschlossen, dass es sinnlos war, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und kam gleich zur Sache. "Es geht um Katsumi."

Hirose zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und wie soll ich dir dabei helfen? Ich kenne den jungen Mann noch nicht einmal. Du weißt genau, dass ich ihn höchstens ein oder zweimal gesehen habe."

"Lüg mich nicht an, Hirose! Ich weiß ganz genau, was du mit ihm gemacht hast. Katsumi hat mir alles erzählt." Koji wartete, ob sein Bruder irgendetwas dazu sagen würde, doch Hirose war nicht so dumm, ihm ohne weiteres ins Netz zu gehen. Statt dessen sah er an Koji vorbei auf Ahida, der sich im Hintergrund hielt und abwartete, was wohl geschehen mochte.

"Ah, der Herr Inspektor! Darf ich daraus schließen, dass es sich hier um eine offizielle Angelegenheit handelt? Denn wenn nicht...", Hiroses Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und ein extrem unangenehmes Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel. "...dann muss ich Sie auf der Stelle bitten, mein Haus zu verlassen."

Koji erwiderte das Lächeln nicht minder eisig und beugte sich so weit über den Schreibtisch seines Bruders, bis er die beginnende Panik in dessen Augen erkennen konnte. "Ich werde dir das ganze so einfach wie möglich machen. Wir benötigen den Namen deines Geschäftspartners, an den du Katsumi vor einigen Monaten verkauft hast."

Diesmal war die Panik in Hiroses Augen unübersehbar und Koji wusste, er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte er die einzelnen Informationen in Gedanken immer und immer wieder neu zusammengesetzt, bis sie auf einmal so gut zusammenpassten, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte. Wenn man das in Betracht zog, was Akihito erzählt hatte und es mit dem zusammenfügte, was Katsumi ihm anvertraut hatte, als er ihn im Krankenhaus besuchte, dann war die Lösung so offensichtlich, dass ein Irrtum völlig ausgeschlossen war. Und selbst wenn er sich irrte, sie mussten diesem Verdacht auf jeden Fall nachgehen. Es war die einzige Chance die sie hatten.

"Verkauft? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", sagte Hirose mit einem künstlichen Lachen in der Stimme, doch Koji ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Ganz recht. Ich will den Namen und die Adresse. Sofort."

Hirose schluckte schwer. Sein Blick flackerte von den unnachgiebigen Augen seines Bruders zu dem gespannt blickenden Polizisten und wieder zurück zu Koji. Er zögerte unentschlossen. Wieviel wusste Koji tatsächlich? Waren es nur Vermutungen oder hatte er Beweise für seine Anschuldigungen? Wenn sein Bruder es beweisen konnte, dann war es dringend notwendig, dass er sich absicherte und sich kooperativ zeigte.

"Ich weiß nicht...", begann er mit abweisender Stimme, doch Koji hatte endgültig genug. Er lehnte sich abrupt über den Schreibtisch, packte seinen Bruder am Kragen und drückte ihm gnadenlos die Luft ab, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Ahida machte eine kurze Bewegung, als wolle er den Sänger aufhalten, doch ein Eingreifen seinerseits war nicht mehr nötig. Was auch immer Koji seinem Bruder gesagt hatte, es genügte, um ihn zusammenbrechen zu lassen.

"Namagato...", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Koji stieß ihn mit einem heftigen Schubs auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Hastig kritzelte Hirose Namen und Adresse auf einen Zettel und hielt ihn Koji mit zitternder Hand entgegen.

"Danke." Der Sänger nahm den Zettel und ohne darauf zu achten, ob der Polizist ihm folgte, verließ er das Haus.  
~~~

 

Ob er sich wirklich nicht erinnerte? Namagato wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass der Junge ihn so schnell vergessen haben sollte. Sie hatten so viele schöne Stunden miteinander verbracht und all das hatte keinerlei bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen? Er war enttäuscht.

Andererseits bot es ihm natürlich die Möglichkeit, seine Erfahrungen zu wiederholen oder sogar noch zu übertreffen. Schließlich hatte er jetzt Übung darin, seinem Gefangenen genau zu zeigen, was er von ihm erwartete.

Namagato saß auf der Bettkante neben seinem Opfer und streichelte immer und immer wieder die samtweiche Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Die nächsten Stunden würden sicherlich interessant werden.  
~~~

 

Koji raste über die Gebirgsstraße als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her. Ahida hockte auf dem Rücksitz und klammerte sich mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht an der Türklinke fest. Er war inzwischen nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, dem Sänger Hals über Kopf in dieses Abenteuer zu folgen. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn er sich aus allem heraus gehalten und vor allen Dingen Verstärkung angefordert hätte. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät.

"Wenn Namagato Katsumi etwas angetan hat, dann werde ich ihn töten!", versprach Akihito seinem Bruder mit kalter Stimme. Koji zog es vor, nicht darauf zu reagieren. Er wusste aus langjähriger Erfahrung, wie schnell Stresssituationen wie diese bei seinem Bruder unberechenbare Handlungen auslösen konnten und wollte nichts riskieren. Zumindest nicht, während sie noch in diesem Wagen steckten und neben der Straße ein steiler Abhang lauerte.

Ahida hockte wie ein Unglücksvogel auf dem Rücksitz. Er war hinter dem Sänger in den Wagen gesprungen und fragte sich wieder einmal, warum er sich auf diesen Wahnsinn eingelassen hatte. Warum hatte er keine Verstärkung gerufen, so lange es noch ging?

Es dauerte normalerweise ungefähr drei Stunden, bis man den Jachthafen erreichte, Koji schaffte die Strecke in der Hälfte der Zeit. Sie stiegen aus und sahen sich um.

"Beeilung! Jede Sekunde zählt!" Akihito eilte bereits auf die in einer langen Reihe am Steg vertäuten Schiffe zu. Den beiden anderen blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

"Haben wir etwas, das man als Plan bezeichnen könnte?", erkundigte Koji sich bei seinem Bruder, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ahida seufzte. "Ich rufe Verstärkung. Das hätte ich schon längst machen sollen."

Akihitos Antwort ging im Motorengeräusch eines Rennbootes unter, das mit aufheulendem Motor den Hafen verließ. Der Polizist beschloss, keine weitere Zeit zu verschwenden und wies auf ein kleines Gebäude am anderen Ende des Hafens. "Wir sollten wenigstens den Hafenmeister informieren."

Akihito ignorierte ihn. "Wie hieß das Schiff noch mal?"

Koji zückte den Zettel, den Hirose ihm gegeben hatte. "Freedom."

"Wie passend", gab Akihito bissig zurück und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Können wir jetzt ‚bitte‘ weitergehen? Wir verschwenden Zeit!"

"Wir sollten uns aufteilen." Ahida versuchte noch einmal, ein wenig Organisation in ihre Unternehmung zu bringen. "Ich gehe zum Hafenmeister und versuche herauszufinden, ob dieser Mann tatsächlich hier ist. Sie beide warten hier."

Während sie dem Polizisten nachschauten, sagte Akihito: "Ich gehe jetzt. Du kannst ja warten, wenn du willst."

Ohne zu zögern setzten die beiden sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Schiff.


	30. Chapter 30

Langsam schwang die Tür auf und mit einem raschen Schritt brachte Namagato sich in die Mitte der kleinen Kabine, wo er seinen Gefangenen mit einem beinahe hungrigen Blick bedachte.

Sekundenlang sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, dann presste Katsumi mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Hände auf die Ohren und schloss in einem verzweifelten Versuch, das unausweichliche zu verhindern, die Augen. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern! Zitternd schlang der Junge seine Arme um den Oberkörper und presste sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Er wollte nichts sehen, nichts hören. Am liebsten hätte er sich irgendwo verkrochen, doch das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes mit ihm vor, denn der Anblick dieses nur allzu vertrauten Gesichts, brachte Flut von Erinnerungen, denen er nicht entkommen konnte.

 

_~Flashback~_

_Katsumi schloss müde die Tür auf, als sich auf einmal ein Arm um seine Taille schlang, während eine große Hand ihm den Mund verschloss. Sekunden später landete er auf dem Boden, die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu, das Schloss schnappte ein. Gleich darauf wurde die Kette vorgelegt._

_Katsumi drehte sich langsam um, rechnete damit, Hirose oder einen seiner Handlanger vor sich zu sehen und war doch nicht auf das gefasst, was ihn erwartete._

_"SIE?! Was machen Sie denn hier?!"_

_Namagato sah ihn freundlich lächelnd an. "Ich wollte dich sehen!"_

_Katsumi verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und gab sich alle Mühe, sich seine Beunruhigung nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Sie können doch nicht einfach bei mir eindringen! Das ist Hausfriedensbruch! Wenn Sie nicht auf der Stelle verschwinden, rufe ich die Polizei!"_

_"Hör mir zu!" Namagato trat näher und packte seinen Arm. Heftig drückte er zu. Katsumi verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. "Ich werde bald nach Amerika gehen und ich will, dass du mitkommst. Ich kann dir alles bieten, was du dir wünschst! Ich bin reich genug, um alle deine Wünsche zu erfüllen."_

_"Hören Sie auf! Das ist nicht lustig!" Katsumi riss sich los. Sein Gesicht war vor Zorn gerötet, aber in seinen Augen zeigte sich ein wenig Furcht und das gab Namagato die Gewißheit, dass er sich durchsetzen würde._

_"Du glaubst mir nicht? Ich meine es vollkommen ernst. Ich werde dir alles geben, was dein Herz begehrt, solange du nur mit mir kommst."_

_"Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle! Mein Freund kann jeden Augenblick nach Hause kommen und..."_

_"Freund?!" Namagatos Blick verdunkelte sich schlagartig. "Das lasse ich nicht zu! Du gehörst mir! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du jemals einem anderen gehörst!"_

_Langsam bewegte er sich auf den nervösen Jungen zu, der Schritt für Schritt zurückwich, bis er von der Wand in seinem Rücken aufgehalten wurde. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich will? Du gehörst mir!"_

_"Verschwinden Sie aus meiner Wohnung, Sie perverser Irrer!"_

_Namagato umklammerte überraschend Katsumis Schultern und presste seinen Mund auf dessen weiche Lippen. Der Junge stöhnte angeekelt auf, schlug mit beiden Händen auf ihn ein, doch Namagato spürte seine Gegenwehr kaum. Mit festem Griff umfaßte er den schlanken Jungen und hob ihn hoch. Katsumi strampelte verzweifelt mit den Beinen, doch der Mann lachte nur und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Schwungvoll warf er ihn aufs Bett._

_"Hör mir jetzt gut zu, mein Junge. Ich bin ein reicher Mann. Meinen geschäftlichen Erfolg habe ich unter anderen meiner Ausdauer und meinem Ehrgeiz zu verdanken. Eines meiner Lebensmottos ist es, niemals aufzugeben und in der Regel bekomme ich immer, was ich will."_

_"Aber mich werden Sie nicht bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was Hirose Ihnen gesagt hat, aber ich war an diesem Abend nicht freiwillig bei Ihnen. Ich habe immer noch Alpträume! Allein der Gedanke daran, Ihre Berührung noch einmal ertragen zu müssen, macht mich krank! Ich will Sie nie wieder sehen. Sie ekeln mich an!"_

_Ein heftiger Schlag traf Katsumis Wange und hinterließ einen glühendroten Abdruck. Namagatos Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut. "Wenn du tust, was ich dir sage, dann werde ich dir nicht weh tun!"_

_"Fahr zur Hölle!" Katsumi versuchte, dass Bett zu verlassen, doch Namagato stieß ihn zurück, nagelte ihn mit seinem überlegenen Gewicht auf der Matratze fest und küsste ihn noch einmal._

_"Du bist wunderschön! Ich will dich! Wollte dich schon, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah!" Namagato schob seine Hand unter Katsumis Hemd und erkundete dessen weiche Haut. "Wundervoll! Du fühlst dich an wie Seide! Ich freue mich darauf, jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers endgültig zu meinem Eigentum zu machen!"_

_"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Bitte!"_

_Namagato lockerte seine Krawatte. Er drehte Katsumi auf den Bauch und zwang seine Arme auf den Rücken. Dann band er dessen Hände zusammen._

_"Sie tun mir weh!" Katsumi versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, doch Namagato lachte nur über seine Bemühungen. Er beugte sich vor und brachte seinen Mund nahe an das Ohr des Jungen._

_"Wirst du dich mich freiwillig ranlassen?!"_

_Trotz seiner Angst schüttelte Katsumi eigensinnig den Kopf. Namagato legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen. "Na?! Willst du mir nicht gehorchen?!"_

_Der Jungen bekam mittlerweile kaum noch Luft, doch noch immer wollte er nicht aufgeben. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Namagato knurrte wütend, dann zog er ein Messer aus der Tasche und schnitt seinem Opfer das Hemd vom Körper. Hastig riss er ihm die Hose auf und zerrte diese über die schlanken Hüften nach unten. Katsumi schrie auf und presste seine Beine zusammen. Namagato drehte ihn wieder um. Das Messer in seiner Hand blitzte auf, dann legte er es weg. Gänzlich nackt lag Katsumi nun vor ihm. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, während er Namagatos brennenden Blicken ausgesetzt war._

_Der Mann legte sich neben ihn. Er war immer noch vollständig bekleidet, wollte auf diese Weise Katsumi deutlich machen, dass der Junge nichts weiter war als ein Objekt ohne eigenen Willen, ein Gegenstand, gemacht, einzig um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Er zog den Jungen in die Arme._

_"Du gehörst mir! Wir werden uns nie wieder voneinander trennen. Besser, du gewöhnst dich schon einmal daran. Und denk nicht, du könntest dich mir verweigern! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich gegen mich auflehnst!"_

_"Sie sind krank!" Katsumi wandte den Kopf ab._

_"Das mag sein!" Namagato richtete sich auf und öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Katsumi folgte seinen Bewegungen mit entsetztem Blick._

_"Nein! Bitte, nicht!"_

_Der Mann umfasste Katsumis Hüften mit festem Griff, ehe er den verstörten Jungen in die Kissen drückte. Mit seinem Knie zwang er dessen Beine auseinander und drückte seine Erektion gegen dessen Hoden._

_"Bitte! Lass mich in Ruhe!"_

_Namagato stieß vor. Katsumi schrie auf. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerzen, während die Tränen, die bisher in seinen Augen gestanden hatten, ihm nun ungehindert über die Wangen rannen._

_"Du bist wunderschön!" Namagato hielt sekundenlang inne, ehe er Millimeter für Millimeter weiter in den Jungen eindrang. Katsumi hatte jede Gegenwehr aufgegeben. Regungslos lag er unter Namagato, der nun heftig vor und zurück stiess. Mit einem letzten lustvollen Stöhnen kam er zum Höhepunkt. Sein Samen spritzte in Katsumis geschundenen Körper._

_Als Namagato die Augen öffnete, lag der Junge mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen unter ihm, seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Wangen nass vor Tränen. Namagato ließ sich nach vorne sinken, bis er auf Katsumi lag. Immer noch war er in ihm. "Hat es dir gefallen, mein kleiner Engel?!"_

_Katsumi sah ihn an. Namagato sah namenloses Entsetzen in diesen herrlichen Augen und er merkte, wie er schon wieder steif wurde. Katsumi merkte es auch. Die Panik in seinem Blick steigerte sich noch, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. "Bitte! Nicht noch einmal! Ich kann es nicht noch einmal ertragen!"_

_Der Mann küsste ihn auf die bebenden Lippen. "Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann wirst du meine Aufmerksamkeiten genießen, glaube mir!"_

_"NEIN!" Katsumi durchlief ein heftiges Zittern, als er wieder und wieder dazu gezwungen wurde, Namagatos Lust zu befriedigen, ohne auf Gnade hoffen zu dürfen._

_~End Flashback~_

 

"Ich sehe, erinnerst du dich doch", stellte Namagato zufrieden fest und überwand die letzten Meter mit einem einzigen erwartungsvollen Sprung.  
~~~

 

Das Boot hatten sie zwar gefunden, aber was nun? Unschlüssig betrachtete Akihito die blendend weiße Bordwand, den sorgfältig aufgemalten Schiffsnamen und die im hellen Sonnenlicht silbern schimmernde Reling. "Das Boot scheint verlassen."

"Das glaube ich nicht." Koji hatte sich dem Wasser genähert und musterte die Jacht mit unergründlichem Blick. Keiner der beiden kannte sich wirklich mit Booten aus, aber der Sänger war sich sicher, dass irgendjemand an Bord sein musste. Hirose hatte ganz sicher nicht gelogen...

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie eine leise Stimme, die aus dem Inneren des Bootes zu kommen schien und gleich darauf erwachten die Maschinen der Jacht mit einem lauten Brummen zum Leben. Damit war die Sache entschieden.

"Lass uns reingehen."

Akihito wollte Katsumi unter keinen Umständen gefährden, wusste aber genauso gut wie sein Bruder, dass sie sich keinerlei Verzögerungen leisten konnten. Entweder sie handelten jetzt oder dieser Mann erhielt die Chance, sich ungestraft aus dem Staub zu machen.

Kurz entschlossen eilten sie über den Steg und betraten vorsichtig das Schiff.  
~~~

 

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Hirose ballte wütend die Fäuste und versuchte, sich durch betont ruhiges Ein- und Ausatmen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wie um alles in der Welt war es Akihito gelungen, aus seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden? So etwas hätte niemals passieren dürfen.

Kurauchi erschien in der Tür zu Hiroses Büro und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Er ist nicht mehr auf dem Grundstück und nach dem Zustand der Weinreben zu schließen, die sich an der Garage herunterranken, ist er von seinem Zimmer auf die Garage und von dort auf die Straße geklettert. Er könnte mittlerweile überall sein."

"Nein. Nicht überall. Er ist bei Koji." Endlich fügte sich alles zusammen und Hirose erkannte, dass er geschlagen war. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war, alle Spuren zu beseitigen und den unschuldigen Geschäftsmann spielen, der von einem Partner übers Ohr gehauen worden war. Etwas, was er ziemlich gut beherrschte.

"Sollen wir die beiden verfolgen?"

"Nein. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen, als wir es ohnehin schon getan haben. Dieser Polizist, der zusammen mit meinen Bruder hier war, ist eine Bedrohung für uns. So leid es mir auch tut, gegen ihn können und dürfen wir nichts unternehmen." Hirose holte einige Unterlagen aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen und warf sie in einen Aktenkoffer. "Wir müssen alle Beweise vernichten, die auf mehr als eine rein geschäftliche Beziehung mit Namagato hindeuten und dann wird alles in Ordnung kommen. Nimm diesen Koffer und sieh zu, dass das Zeug spurlos verschwindet."

"Und wie wollen Sie Ihre Brüder und den Polizisten ruhigstellen?" Fragend zog Kurauchi die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Hirose schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf.

"Du solltest mich mittlerweile gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich immer alles erreiche, was ich mir vorgenommen habe. Und dazu gehört auch, der Polizei ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Und meine Brüder sind nun wirklich überhaupt kein Problem." Hirose drückte die Zigarette aus und stand auf. Sein Leibwächter war schon fast aus der Tür, als Hirose ihn noch einmal aufhielt. "Vergiss nicht, wir werden Waffenstillstand halten, bis die Sache ausgestanden ist. Und wenn genügend Gras darüber gewachsen ist, kümmere ich mich endlich darum, dieses kleine Flittchen loszuwerden. Für immer."  
~~~

 

"Hier ist die Brücke." Akihito legte das Ohr gegen die Tür und hörte eine Stimme, die leise vor sich hin summte. Gerade wollte er nach der Klinke greifen, als Koji ihn noch einmal aufhielt.

"Warte." Langsam zog der Sänger eine Waffe hervor und weidete sich an dem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders. "So. Jetzt kanns losgehen."

"Wo hast du die denn her?"

Koji verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Was glaubst du wohl? Hirose hat so etwas an jeder Ecke herumliegen. Und jetzt beweg dich!"

Akihito holte noch einmal tief Atem und klopfte an die Tür zur Brücke. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete ein hochgewachsener, dunkel gekleideter Mann, der wohl Namagatos Leibwächter sein musste und sah sie verblüfft an.

"Wer sind Sie? Was...", brachte der Mann gerade noch hervor, ehe Akihito ihn einfach beiseite schob und es seinem Bruder überließ, sich mit diesem Problem zu beschäftigen. Koji drückte den Mann gegen die Wand. Tom wollte protestieren, doch eine gezogene Waffe belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

"Niemand sonst zu sehen", meldete Akihito, der einen schnellen Blick auf die Brücke geworfen hatte und Koji schenkte dem Leibwächter ein humorloses Lächeln.

"Sehr schön. Dann wird auch niemand seine Hilfeschreie hören, wenn ich die Antwort aus ihm herausquetsche. Wo ist er?!"

"Unten", würgte Tom hervor, dessen Augen auf den Lauf der Waffe starrten, deren Mündung sich in die weiche Haut seiner Kehle presste.

Sein Bruder war bereits halb die Treppe hinunter, ehe Koji auch nur Zeit hatte, zu reagieren. "Schade." Er seufzte enttäuscht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den Leibwächter nun doch nicht quälen musste.  
~~~

 

Akihito hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht und sah sich einigen verschlossenen Türen gegenüber. Er eilte zur ersten Tür auf der linken Seite, lauschte, und riss diese schließlich überraschend auf. Leer. Genauso ging es ihm bei der nächsten Tür, doch als er dann auf die rechte Seite wechselte, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.

Vor ihm lag ein kleiner Raum voller antiker Waffen. Viele davon in Vitrinen und hinter Glasscheiben verwahrt, bot sich ihm ein atemberaubender Anblick. Für einen kurzen Augenblick ließ er sich ablenken, doch dann hörte er einen erstickten Aufschrei und ohne zu überlegen, griff er sich eines der zahlreichen alten Katanas, die direkt neben der Tür auf einem mit dunklem Samt verkleideten Tisch lagen und stürzte in die Richtung, aus der er den Schrei vernommen hatte.

Er stieß die entsprechende Tür auf und blieb schockiert stehen.

Ein großer Mann, es musste wohl Namagato sein, lag nackt auf einer sich windenden Gestalt, in der Akihito erst nach einigen Sekunden seinen Freund erkannte.

Als die Tür aufschwang, richtete Namagato sich wütend auf. "Wer sind Sie? Wie können Sie es wagen, hier einzudringen?"

Akihito verzog den Mund zu einer angewiderten Grimasse und sein Griff um das Katana verstärkte sich unbewusst. "Runter von ihm oder es wird dir leid tun!"

Katsumi sah seinen Geliebten aus fassungslos an. Er schien noch nicht begriffen zu haben, dass es vorbei war und alles, was Akihito in seinen Augen lesen konnte, war eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Scham, die seinen Zorn noch weiter anstachelte. Er betrachtete die unzähligen kaum verheilten Striemen und Blutergüsse und kalte Wut machte sich in seinem Inneren breit.

"Sein Freund? Aber wie...?!" Namagato wurde kreidebleich und sprang auf. Er griff nach Katsumis Hemd und versuchte erfolglos, dieses dem Jungen überzustreifen. Als es ihm nicht gelang, gab er auf und brach in sinnloses Gestammel aus. "Ihm ist nichts geschehen! Sie können sich davon überzeugen! Ich wollte ihm nur ein wenig näherkommen! Das ist doch wohl kein Verbrechen!"

Akihito stellte mit Befremden fest, dass Katsumi sich bis jetzt noch nicht gerührt hatte. Wie leblos hing er in Namagatos Griff und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich diesem zu entziehen. Schock, vermutete Akihito schließlich und sein Herz wurde schwer. Doch um seinen Freund in die Arme zu nehmen war es noch zu früh. Erst musste er noch dieses kleine Hindernis in Gestalt von Ichiro Namagato aus der Welt schaffen.

Langsam hob er das Katana. "Geh hinaus, Katsumi!"

Der Junge gehorchte, ohne nachzufragen. Er raffte seine Kleider zusammen und mit einem entsetzten Blick auf seinen Geliebten rannte er davon. Dieser näherte sich seinem Gegenüber und bewegte sein Katana leicht hin und her, als sei er unentschlossen, was er tun wollte.

"Sie können mir doch nichts tun!" Namagato versuchte erfolglos, Ruhe zu bewahren. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde ihm klar, dass er einem Gegner gegenüberstand, der ihm an Kaltblütigkeit weit überlegen war. In den dunklen Augen des anderen las er das Versprechen auf einen qualvollen Tod und instinktiv wusste er, dass der andere dieses Versprechen wahr machen würde.

"Wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden, dann rufe ich die Polizei!"

Akihitos Antwort bestand in einem eisigen Lächeln und gleich darauf fuhr das Katana einem silbernen Blitz gleich auf den wehrlosen Mann herab.


	31. Chapter 31

"Das wird ein Nachspiel haben! Das garantiere ich Ihnen!"

Keiner der beiden jungen Männer, die mit gleichmütigen Mienen auf dem Steg vor einer hochmodernen Luxusjacht standen, zeigte sich von diesem Ausbruch beeindruckt. Ahida starrte sie noch einige Sekunden wütend an, dann wandte er sich brüsk ab und folgte den Trägern, die gerade mit der Krankentrage im Inneren der Jacht verschwanden.

"Wir sollten von hier verschwinden."

"Gute Idee." Akihito warf dem immer noch zitternden Katsumi einen besorgten Blick zu, doch dieser schien fest entschlossen, ihn unter keinen Umständen anzusehen. Sein Blick blieb stur zu Boden gerichtet und dieses Verhalten machte Akihito allmählich nervös.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Namagato? Ist er tot?", unterbrach Koji die unbehagliche Stille, die sich zwischen seinem Bruder und seinem Freund ausgebreitet hatte. Akihito zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist er es mittlerweile, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Kommt darauf an, wie schnell er ins Krankenhaus kommt!"

Koji konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Gute Arbeit."

Zwei Polizeiwagen rasten heran. Kaum hatten sie angehalten, sprangen mehrere Polizisten heraus und rannten an ihnen vorbei auf die Jacht. Akihito blickte ihnen nach und war froh, dass er genügend Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, seine Fingerabdrücke von dem Katana zu entfernen und die Waffe noch auf dem Schiff loszuwerden. Koji hatte die blutverschmierte Klinge neugierig gemustert, aber mit keinem Wort kommentiert.

"Was ist mit seinem Leibwächter?"

Koji lächelte nur.

"Kommt schon. Wir sollten verschwinden, solange die Polizei noch damit beschäftigt ist, das Schiff zu durchsuchen."

"Du hast recht." Akihito legte seinem Geliebten vorsichtig einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und zog den regungslos dastehenden Jungen in seine Arme. Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung. Katsumi ließ sich ohne Widerstand zum Wagen führen.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Katsumi sah ihn immer noch nicht an, nur das plötzliche Zittern seines Körpers verriet, wie unangenehm ihm die Berührung seines Freundes war.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schoss irrationale Wut in Akihito hoch. Wenn er nicht bereits mit Namagato abgerechnet hätte, dann wäre er auf der Stelle zurückgelaufen und hätte die Sache ein für alle Mal beendet. Doch so wie die Dinge lagen, hätte er damit seine Lage nur verschlimmert und zu allem Überfluß hätte er Katsumi verlassen müssen. Und das war etwas, was er nie wieder tun würde.

Er öffnete die hintere Tür und half Katsumi hinein. Der Junge ließ sich wie eine willenlose Puppe auf den Rücksitz schieben und Akihito verspürte bei seinem Anblick einen Kloß im Hals, der sich einfach nicht auflösen wollte.

Sie fuhren los. Während er den Wagen über die dicht befahrenen Straßen lenkte, suchte Kojis Blick im Rückspiegel nach dem seines Freundes, doch Katsumi hatte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt und hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen. Der Sänger war verwirrt. Obwohl Katsumi jetzt frei war, schien er alles andere als glücklich zu sein.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Bruder dieser Anforderung gewachsen war und alles wieder in Ordnung kam. Koji seufzte lautlos und trat aufs Gas.  
~~~

 

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Fassungslos sank Izumi aufs Sofa und starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an. "Ihr habt was?!"

"Wir haben Katsumi aus der Hand eines Entführers befreit", wiederholte Koji langsam und zog als Beweis die Waffe hervor, die er bei seinem ältesten Bruder hatte mitgehen lassen. "Es musste sein, Izumi. Glaub mir, wenn wir nicht sofort gehandelt hätten, dann wäre Katsumi längst weiß der Teufel wo und wir hätten ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nie wiedergesehen."

Der Fußballer atmete tief durch und musterte die Pistole mit offensichtlichem Mißfallen. "Sieh zu, dass du dieses Mordinstrument los wirst und dann erzähl mir in aller Ruhe, was geschehen ist."

Koji grinste und warf die Waffe achtlos beiseite. Dann setzte er sich neben seinen Geliebten und begann voller Eifer, ihn über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
~~~

 

Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Irgendwie hatte Akihito die ganze Zeit über gedacht, dass sich alles normalisieren würde, sobald Katsumi wieder zu Hause war. Doch weit gefehlt. Katsumi schien meilenweit entfernt zu sein, er reagierte auf keinen von Akihitos Versuchen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

"Setz dich!"

Akihito schob seinen Geliebten aufs Sofa und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Die Angst um Katsumi hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen regelrecht zermürbt und nur der Gedanke, seinen Geliebten wiederzusehen hatte ihn aufrecht gehalten. Er hatte darum gebetet, dass der Junge endlich gesund werden möge und darum gefleht, dass der wahre Schuldige endlich gefunden würde um ihn seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. All seine Gedanken hatten sich nur um Katsumi gedreht, der wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm auf dem Sofa hockte und scheinbar noch gar nicht verstanden hatte, dass für ihn keine Gefahr mehr bestand.

Was konnte er tun, um Katsumi aus seiner Lethargie zu reissen und ihm klar zu machen, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts verändert hatte? Er fühlte sich so entsetzlich hilflos.

Katsumi spürte seinen Inneren Aufruhr und wagte einen kurzen Blick unter seinen gesenkten Wimpern hervor auf die gequälte Miene, mit der sein Freund ihn betrachtete. Beklommen senkte er den Kopf. Die Tatsache, dass Akihito ihn mit Namagato im Bett erwischt hatte, war für ihn schlimmer als alles andere. Er begann zu zittern. Schließlich schlang er die Arme um sich, als wolle er sich vor Schlägen schützen.

"Koji hat mir alles erzählt."

Der Junge zuckte heftig zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen versuchte vergeblich, sich unsichtbar zu machen, indem er regelrecht in die Polster zu kriechen schien.

"Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Verärgert über die Tatsache, dass sein Freund ihn weiterhin ignorierte und zerrissen von Selbstvorwürfen, verlor Akihito um ein Haar die Beherrschung. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir nicht genügend vertraut hast, um dich mir anzuvertrauen! Ich dachte, du liebst mich."

Katsumi schlang nervös die Hände ineinander und entschloss sich endlich zu antworten. "Es tut mir leid!"

 _"Warum hast du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?!",_ brüllte Akihito so unvermittelt los, dass sein Geliebter erschrocken zurückfuhr. "Ich habe in den letzten Tagen beinahe den Verstand verloren, weil du mich einfach so fallen gelassen hast! Ich dachte, du hättest einen anderen! Ich habe dir wirklich geglaubt, als du mir sagtest, unsere Liebe sei nicht groß genug! Wie konntest du mir das antun?!"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, riss Akihito seinen Freund vom Sofa hoch und schüttelte ihn heftig durch. Erst als Katsumi sich gewaltsam von ihm losmachte und sich mit einem hastigen Sprung außer Reichweite brachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den anderen durch seine plötzlichen Wutausbruch zu Tode erschreckt haben musste.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, bekam sein Temperament mühsam unter Kontrolle. Es half nicht, wenn er die Wut, die er auf sich selbst verspürte, an Katsumis ausließ. Nur weil er versagt hatte, konnte er Katsumi dafür nicht verantwortlich machen. Es wurde Zeit, die Sache vernünftig anzugehen.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Hirose dich erpresst? Zusammen hätten wir eine Lösung gefunden. Statt dessen frisst du alles in dich hinein. Man könnte fast den Eindruck bekommen, es habe dir Spaß gemacht, sich an ihn zu verkaufen."

"Ich...es...Hirose hat mich gezwungen ...ich wollte nie... ich hätte doch niemals...!" Katsumi bemerkte, dass er keinen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande brachte und hielt inne. Sein Geliebter stand immer noch drohend vor ihm und auf einmal wurde ihm klar, was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte. "Du glaubst, ich hätte das gewollt?!"

Katsumi sah Akihito sprachlos an und in seine Augen traten Tränen. "Glaubst du das im Ernst?! Jeden Tag habe ich gebetet, Hirose hätte unsere Abmachung vergessen und als ich erkannte, dass er es absolut ernst meinte, war es längst zu spät. Du weißt selbst am besten, dass man gegen deinen Bruder nichts ausrichten kann. Ich hatte keine Wahl!"

"Dann sag mir, warum? Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt? Hattest du so wenig Vertrauen in mich?"

"Ich wollte dich beschützen!", schrie Katsumi ihm auf einmal unter Tränen ins Gesicht und wandte sich abrupt ab.

Akihito biss sich auf die Lippen. Auf einmal wurden seine Züge weich. Dann drehte er seinen Freund mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herum und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien und ich wollte dich auch nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, woran du keine Schuld trägst. Aber ich fürchtete, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es für mich war, zu wissen, dass du mich gebraucht hast und ich war nicht da. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

Er hielt Katsumi so lange fest, bis er merkte, dass dieser sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann löste er sich vorsichtig von dem anderen, suchte in dessen traurigen Augen nach einer Antwort und mit einem leisen Seufzen beugte er sich vor und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die bebenden Lippen.

"Vergibst du mir?"

Katsumi lächelte unter Tränen. "Aber nur, wenn du mir auch vergibst."

Statt einer Antwort zog Akihito ihn an sich und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Plötzlich spürte er, dass Katsumi sich von ihm zu lösen versuchte und ließ den kleineren widerstrebend los.

"Was ist mit Namagato geschehen?!"

Akihito verzog den Mund zu einem unangenehmen kleinen Lächeln. "Nun, falls er überlebt, wird er nie wieder in der Lage sein, jemandem das anzutun, was er dir angetan hat."

Katsumi starrte ihn schockiert an. "Du hast...du hast ihm...nein!"

"Tut er dir etwa leid?!" Akihito zog finster die Brauen zusammen.

Sein Freund sah ihn verblüfft an. Dann stieß er einen geringschätzigen Laut aus. "Ob er mir leid tut?! Das einzige was ich bedauere, ist die Tatsache, dass er überleben könnte!"

Akihito konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Nun, die Chancen, dass er es nicht überlebt, sind ziemlich hoch! Er hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren und bis der Krankenwagen dann endlich da war..."

"Gut!" Katsumis Stimme klang so hart, dass der andere erstaunt war. "Und wenn er noch leben sollte, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er nie wieder aus dem Gefängnis herauskommt."

"Heißt das... du erinnerst dich wieder?!", wollte Akihito aufgeregt wissen und umfasste Katsumis Schultern mit festem Griff. Während er die widerstrebenden Gefühle betrachtete, die sich in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers spiegelten, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob Katsumi jemals wieder so wie früher werden würde. Vor ihm stand ein Fremder mit eisigem Blick und hartem Gesichtsausdruck, dessen offensichtliche Kälte ihm beinahe einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Katsumi, was ist damals geschehen?!"

"Ich...kann ich es dir später erzählen?!" Der fremdartige Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war und an seiner Stelle stand wieder sein Freund, Unsicherheit und Angst in seinem Blick und Akihito brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, weiter in ihn zu dringen.

"Natürlich. Wir reden, sobald du bereit dafür bist."

Katsumi sagte nichts. Er schmiegte sich nur an ihn und genoss die Gewissheit, dass sein Freund für ihn da war, dass all die letzten schrecklichen Tage nichts an ihrer Liebe geändert hatten. Als Akihito so überraschend in die Kabine gestürmt war, da hatte er einen entsetzlichen Moment lang befürchtet, sich das ganze nur einzubilden. Und als ihm dann klar wurde, dass es wahr war, dass Akihito wirklich zu ihm gekommen war, überfiel ihn eine alles verschlingende Panik. Für einige wenige Sekunden hatte er tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Aber dieses Geheimnis würde er Akihito niemals anvertrauen.

Es gab so viel, worüber sie noch nicht gesprochen hatten, doch für den Augenblick war Katsumi zufrieden, einfach nur in Akihitos Armen zu liegen und dessen Nähe zu genießen.

"Ich liebe dich", brach es auf einmal aus ihm hervor und seine Stimme war voller Sehnsucht. Er sah auf und begegnete zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag dem Blick seines Freundes offen und ohne sich verstecken zu wollen. "Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, Akihito. Ich habe niemals aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Nicht für eine einzige Sekunde. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir das."

Akihito spürte, wie der eisige Knoten in seiner Brust sich in eine angenehme Wärme umwandelte. "Ich liebe dich auch. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, würdest du mich verlassen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich bin, dich wiederzuhaben."

Er streichelte mit einer sanften Geste einige Haarsträhnen aus Katsumis Stirn. "Lass uns noch einmal von vorn anfangen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", entgegnete Katsumi leise. "Aber für dich werde ich es versuchen."

Mehr brauchte Akihito nicht zu wissen. Es würde schwer werden und sie hatten noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, aber als seine Lippen Katsumis Mund berührten, wusste er, dass sie ihre Chance nutzen würden.


	32. Epilog

Koji hielt vor dem Polizeipräsidium, schloss seinen Wagen ab und wollte gerade die Treppe hinaufeilen, da fiel ihm die einsame Gestalt auf, die eine auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stehende Parkbank mit Beschlag belegt hatte und nachdenklich den vorbeirauschenden Verkehr beobachtete.

Kurz entschlossen überquerte er die Straße.

"Wie geht es dir?!" Der Sänger setzte sich neben seinen Freund auf die Parkbank und betrachtete die schmale Gestalt mit leichter Besorgnis.

Sie hatten sich seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, denn kaum hatte Ahida dafür gesorgt, dass der schwerverletzte Namagato ins Krankenhaus abtransportiert worden war, hatte er sich bei Akihito eingefunden und diesen wieder in Gewahrsam genommen. Zeitgleich hatte er Katsumi zum nächsten Arzt verfrachtet, der den Jungen umgehend eingewiesen hatte. Doch das lag endlich hinter ihnen. Katsumi war seit knapp einer Woche wieder zu Hause und alles, was ihm fehlte, war Akihito.

Katsumi drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. "Mir geht es gut. Die Ärzte sagen, dass ich alles gut überstanden habe. Ich muss nur noch ein oder zweimal zur Nachuntersuchung, dann ist endlich alles vorbei."

"Du kannst von Glück reden, dass alles so glimpflich abgegangen ist. Warum hast du dich uns nicht anvertraut? Du hättest sterben können, du Vollidiot!"

Sein Freund verzog das Gesicht. "Mach mir keine Vorwürfe! Das hat Akihito schon gründlich besorgt. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles unter Kontrolle."

"Das habe ich ja gesehen!" Koji wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. "Mach das nie wieder!"

Katsumi schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Keine Sorge! Ich glaube, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt!"

"Das freut mich." Koji nahm seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. "Aber warum bist du nicht drüben? Akihito wird sicher enttäuscht sein, wenn er freigelassen wird und du bist nicht da."

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. "Er weiß, dass ich hier draußen auf ihn warte. Ich habe ihm bei meinem letzten Besuch gesagt, dass ich nie wieder einen Fuß ins Präsidium setzen werde. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ungastlich dieser Ort ist. Als ich meine Aussage gemacht habe, hatte ich beständig das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Und dann diese kalten Räume... Nein, danke. Ich warte lieber hier draußen an der frischen Luft. Akihito wird mich schon finden."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick, dann sagte Katsumi plötzlich: "Er wird ungestraft davonkommen. Sie können ihm nichts nachweisen."

"Was?" Koji fuhr herum und sein wachsamer Blick bohrte sich in die sanften Augen seines Freundes. "Ich dachte, deine Aussage hätte alle Unklarheiten beseitigt. Wird dieses Schwein etwa davonkommen?"

"Ich meinte deinen Bruder. Sie konnten Hirose nicht das geringste nachweisen." Katsumi zog die Beine an und stützte das Kinn auf die Knie. "Ich habe Angst, Koji. Solange Hirose auf freiem Fuß ist, wird er uns niemals in Ruhe lassen."

"Schon möglich." Der Sänger holte eine Zigarette hervor und zündete diese umgehend an. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir wegen Hirose überhaupt keine Sorgen. Wir haben ihn einmal besiegt, wir werden ihn wieder besiegen."

Katsumi war nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, das konnte Koji an seinem zweifelnden Blick erkennen, doch auf einmal veränderte sich der düstere Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes mit abrupter Plötzlichkeit. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus und dann sprang er auf und rannte davon.

Koji drehte sich um und beobachtete wie sein Freund sich in die weit ausgebreiteten Arme seines Bruders warf. Wie es schien, waren sie wirklich glücklich miteinander und der Sänger hoffte nur, dass seine zuversichtlichen Worte nicht übertrieben gewesen waren. Schließlich konnte man Hirose niemals wirklich ganz abschreiben. Aber was auch immer die Zukunft bringen mochte, zunächst einmal würden Katsumi und sein Bruder Zeit haben, um sich von den Schrecken der letzten Wochen zu erholen. Und dann?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen trat er seine Zigarette aus und ging langsam davon.

ENDE


End file.
